


A Thousand Different Scenarios

by Salazar101



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 45,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From sex to angst, this is a collection of tumblr drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lollipop PG

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly but surely copying my tumblr drabbles to AO3, tags to be updated as needed.

Iron Bull didn’t know where he’d gotten it.  Cole, if he had to guess.  It was one of those big, long, impossibly phallic rainbow lollipops they sold at fairs and parks for a 2000% mark up.  Dorian was sucking and slurping over it indecently, head bobbing, tongue gliding along the slick shaft, lips lightly dyed.  It was agony, more-so because Bull was 99% positive that Dorian wasn’t even driving him crazy on purprose.  He was lounging on the couch, a book open in his lap and mouth puckered at the tip of the lollipop as he sucked and sucked and _sucked_.

Bull lost his patience as Dorian pulled back with a wet, vulgar pop; only to lick from base to tip, tongue tracing the swirls all the way up.  He stood up out of his chair, grabbed Dorian by the hair, and pulled him into a rough kiss that tasted of synthetic cherries and pure sugar.  He dragged Dorian into the bedroom, making sure the lollipop came with them.


	2. Cats G

Skyhold’s cat population had doubled in the time they’d been there. Where there were mice there would be cats. Not to mention Cole was quite fond of them, Dorian was sure the spirit was smuggling in kittens somehow.

Dorian didn’t have any feelings about cats one way or another. He could respect their attitude (it reminded him of himself) but he was more of a dog person. You could train a dog, a dog could fight by your side and keep your feet warm at the end of your bed. What could a cat do? Scratch and bite you, chase mice, run away when you wanted to pet them. Dogs, yes, dogs were better.

He lay in Iron Bull’s bed, wrapped up tightly in the thick blankets as the hole in the ceiling blew in cold air. By the Maker they needed to get that fixed. Bull had wandered off somewhere, hopefully to get food. Dorian sank deeper into the blankets as the door opened, Bull’s heavy footsteps filling the silence along with… meowing?

Dorian sat up to see Bull with an armful of kittens, “Uhh,” said Bull as Dorian starred, “their mother died… I couldn’t just leave them.”

“Why not let Cole take care of them?” asked Dorian, nose wrinkling as Bull’s armload of kittens was deposited gently onto the bed.

“What? You don’t like cats? Too similar?” Bull teased, scooting into bed next to Dorian before scooping up the squeaking little animals and setting them in the warm space between the both of them.

Dorian sniffed, “I don’t not like cats… I just didn’t figure you for the mothering type.” He pet one that rubbing against his thigh, “Or a cat person.”

“I love cats,” said Bull, wrapping one arm around Dorian’s shoulders to pull him over and kiss the top of his head. "Maybe that’s why I love you, Kadan.”

“Uhg, you disgusting sap,” said Dorian, unable to stop himself from smiling.


	3. Handcuffs PG

Dorian had stolen the handcuffs right off of Blackwall’s belt, but he hadn’t thought to steal the keys.  In hindsight he probably should have done what everyone else bloody well did and just buy a pair off the internet.  See, cops had to arrest mages all the time, and what good would handcuffs be if they could just spell their way out of them?

So when Dorian and Iron Bull ended up cuffed together the night before, Dorian found he couldn’t get them out again.  He did try though, repeatedly, to the point where he almost took off Bull’s hand.  Next Bull gave it a try, attempting to use his strength to break the cuff… but all that did was sprain Dorian’s wrist.  A handsaw didn’t even break the chain between the cuffs.

The next morning found them still cuffed together sitting behind Dorian’s reference desk and trying to pretend like everything was perfectly normal.  Blackwall was supposed to stop by that evening with the keys, but he was taking his sweet time about it.  Probably on purpose, the bastard.

“This is your worst idea yet,” Bull muttered under his breath as Dorian angrily stamped books and slid them over for Bull to file on their cart.  "What were you thinking?“

"I was THINKING you would like to see me cuffed up and naked, was I wrong?” Dorian asked snidely.

“Uhhh, nevermind,” said a traumatized looking elf who had just walked up to the reference desk at the wrong time.

Dorian swore under his breath while Iron Bull hid an obvious laugh behind a cough.  From here on out it was ropes _only_.


	4. Apartment PG

Dorian took Bull home for the first time, feeling almost nervous.  He had been with Bull for a few weeks and every time they had ended up at Bull’s apartment.  Bull, with his mattress just sitting on the floor, his tiny kitchen, and his enormous fluffy couch.  Dorian had an apartment on the other end of town, the very nice end of town.

“Nice place,” Bull had said when Dorian opened the front door.  He had a lot of modern furniture.  Stark black and white colors, everything cleaned impeccably.  After being in Bull’s place, Dorian’s own apartment barely felt like a home at all.  It was very… sterile.  Bull had pulled off his hoodie and tossed it over the white couch before backing Dorian towards the bedroom.

The next morning Dorian woke up first for once.  He took a deep breath, the smell of sex and sweat still lingering in the air.  Bull was snoring lightly under him, chest rising and falling with each shallow breath.  Dorian yawned and shifted up to place his ear over Bull’s chest to try and hear his heart.  It was stupid, to think this place felt better with Bull in it.  Dorian had spent his life alone, it hadn’t bothered him before.  The cleanliness was control and letting Bull burst in with his messy ways and his loud laugh was admitting he didn’t need to be in total control anymore.

“Mnngg, your thoughts are too loud this morning, Kadan,” Bull grumbled, one hand reaching up to tangle in Dorian’s hair.

“Maybe if you had some of your own they wouldn’t sound so loud to you,” Dorian whispered, pressing a kiss against Bull’s skin.

“Oooh now you’re asking for it,” said Bull with a quiet laugh, nails scratching against Dorian’s scalp.

“Mmmmaybe,” Dorian hummed, eyes slipping shut as Bull scratched down his neck.

“Later,” said Bull under his breath, drawing the covers back up around them from where they’d settled during the night.

“On the couch,” said Dorian dreamily, beginning to drift off again.  He wanted a little mess in this apartment.

“Never mind, right now,” said Bull, surging up and dragging Dorian out of bed, physically carrying him out of the room.

“Eh ha ha,” Dorian cackled, wrapping his arms around Bull’s neck and biting the tip of his ear, “Incorrigible, _Amatus_.”


	5. Uniform PG-13

Dorian wasn’t terribly surprised that Resheri wanted to bring him along to Halamshiral.  He was, after all, extremely handsome and charming.  Perhaps the blow of being a giant Qunari rogue would be softened by Dorian’s wit.  Yes, that was probably it.  Or maybe Resheri didn’t have any rhyme or reason because he also invited The Iron Bull.  Two Qunari, a Tevinter mage, and a spooky spirit boy.  The noble idiots in Orlais would be yaking about this for years to come.

“Are you _sure_ this is the party you wish to bring?” asked Josie as Dorian and Resheri stood side by side for their fittings.  

“You know I am standing right here,” said Dorian, spreading his legs a little as the seamstress fearlessly went right up his inseam.  Oof, she was not a gentle woman.

“You wouldn’t rather bring Vivienne, or Blackwall?"  Josephine almost sounded like she was pleading with Resheri.

"It’s going to be fine,” said Resheri, arms held wide as a pair of women measured around his barrel chest, “Dorian is there for class and mage support, Bull is our muscle and a Ben-Hassrath spy if something goes wrong, and Cole can see inside people’s heads! What better team could there be?”

“I have suggestions!” said Josie quickly, holding up her clipboard.

“See,” said Dorian snidely, stepping off the pedestal as the seamstress finished her measurements, “I’m there because I’m _classy_.”

Josephine looked about ready to strangle him in frustration so Dorian beat a hasty retreat with Iron Bull slipping in as he left.  Their hands brushed together in a quick greeting and then Dorian was back off to his comfortable little nook in the library. 

The next day he was being fitted in the Inquisition’s uniform.  It wasn’t Dorian’s style but when he suggested some changes to his outfit Josephine glared holes right through his arguments and he fell silent with a muttered, “On second thought this is very handsome…”

He left with the uniform carefully folded in a wrapped package, to be removed and worn again when they arrived for the party.  Josie made it quite clear that no one should have a wrinkled uniform.  Again Iron Bull entered as he left, but this time a hand on his wrist stopped Dorian from slipping away.  “Hey,” said Bull, lips close to Dorian’s temple, “this is our last night before we’re on the road… I say we make use of it.”

“Well, then leave your door unlocked, you barbarian,” Dorian whispered playfully, twisting his wrist out of Bull’s grasp and walking away with a new spring in his step.

Dorian made sure he was properly packed, with tomorrow’s outfit carefully laid out, before making his way to Bull’s rooms.  Anticipation was already building in his stomach as he climbed the stairs, turning the handle and slipping into Bull’s rooms.  A witty greeting was right at the tip of his tongue but it died the minute he saw Bull’s broad back covered in red fabric, perfectly tailored for his enormous frame.

“What do you think?” asked Bull, turning around, adjusting one of his sleeve cuffs.

“I-uh-” words were escaping Dorian, a rare phenomenon.  He was always teasing Bull about his lack of clothing, about his stupid ill-fitting pants and giant ridiculous belt.  Now Bull was in a fully tailored Inquisition uniform and it was the hottest thing Dorian had ever seen.

“You like it, do y-”

Dorian darted forward, grabbing Bull by the front of the suit and hauling him down to hiss against his lips, “Fuck me and don’t you _dare_ take this off.”

Bull laughed and grabbed Dorian’s hips, picking him up and practically throwing him onto the bed.

The next morning Dorian groaned, one foot hanging over the edge of the bed, his head pillowed on Bull’s stomach.  The suit was shoved up his chest and the pants were wrinkled up his calves.  Dorian was covered in bites and bruises from the wildest sex he and Bull had had in months.  Which was saying something for Bull.

That being said, it almost wasn’t worth it when Josie caught sight of Bull’s uniform right before they set off.  Dorian was no stranger to battle but even he fled when she stormed towards them with fire in her eyes.

“It…uh…it was like this when I got it,” said Bull, scratching his cheek and pointedly looking anywhere but at Josie.


	6. Sick G

Dorian was not a caretaker by nature, he really rather preferred people taking care of _him_.  Growing up he’d been surrounded by doting slaves and servants, his every whim had been handled, he’d been positively doted upon whenever he became ill.  Then after a trip through Emprise du Lion Iron Bull came down with an illness he couldn’t just shrug off.  Dorian felt a stirring of responsibility, had promised Bull he’d get him back up in fighting shape.  If he had known the stress that would entail he would have dumped Bull’s sorry ass off with the Chantry sisters.

He had a bucket of hot water on one arm and a rag thrown over his shoulder as he pushed the thick wooden door open with his shoulder.  “You know this never would have happened if you just wore a bloody shirt,” Dorian snapped as he walked inside.  “You-"  he stopped and narrowed his eyes, Bull freezing right in the middle of putting on his leather harness.

"Uhhh, hey, Dorian,” said Bull, voice so hoarse it was a no more than a wisp of its former power.

“Bed. Now.” Dorian snapped, dropping the bucket of water on the floor to cross his arms over his chest.  This whole taking care of a sick person business wouldn’t be so bad if said sick person didn’t try to sneak off every time Dorian’s back was turned.

“ _Kadan_ , I’m fi-” Bull’s meaningless pleading was cut short by a hacking cough that had him bending over, fist shaking over his mouth.  When it was done Bull didn’t even try to argue, unbuckling his harness and slinking back into bed.

“You’d get better sooner if you just lay down and rest,” said Dorian, picking the bucket back up and placing it by the bedside.  He dropped the towel slung over his shoulder into the water and then climbed onto the bed to wipe away all the sweat that had dried on Bull’s skin from his fever last night.

“I don’t like just sitting around,” Bull growled, “there’s shit to do.”

“And how exactly are you planning to help?” asked Dorian snidely, scrubbing a little harder than necessary.  “You going to vomit all over a Red Templar?  Maybe pass out in the middle of a battle?  Let me imitate your current battle cry, _oh great warrior_!"  Dorian let out a little mouse squeak and Bull’s brow furrowed, expression somewhere between irritation and amusement.

"The fever broke I-”

“No!” Dorian dropped the rag and sat back, pressing his palms against his eyes until he saw stars, “Bull you thick…!  Erg!  I don’t want to see you killed because you push yourself too hard!  Is that so hard to understand?!”

Silence for a moment.  Bull’s hand enveloped his wrists, pulling his hands away from his face and tugging Dorian until he was laying on Bull’s chest.  Dorian huffed, resting his forehead against his pec and feeling completely drained.  “Alright, Dorian,” said Bull gently, “I’ll be good until you clear me for active duty.”

“You had better,” Dorian muttered, some of the tension he’d been carrying for days melting out of his shoulders.  He nuzzled against Bull’s damp skin and then sat up, grabbing the rag and getting back to work.


	7. Brace G

The great thing about battle was the singing in his blood as he swung his sword so hard he cut an enemy clean in two.  It was the adrenaline and screaming and feeling as if he could never be defeated.  The bad thing was that not all wounds healed equally.

His whole left leg had been swept out from under him during a battle, crushing his knee and breaking his foot.  Bull was no stranger to pain but that had had him howling like a beast.  If it weren’t for his Chargers swooping in that might have been the wound to kill him.  Instead he’d been dragged for days to the nearest Healer when Stitches couldn’t do anything with the damage.  By the time they got there it was too late to reverse all the damage.

Over the years the pain had faded into just another part of his life.  Bull stretched and rotated the joints to keep them nimble, and for long journeys he had a brace he could wear to keep the pain down and his stamina up.  Considering how large his pants were, most people didn’t even know he had a bum leg.  Not that Bull was hiding it…he just didn’t see the need to bring it up.  What warrior his age didn’t have problems?

However even with the brace Bull was hurting whenever they walked back into Skyhold.  He refused to show it but every step was a stabbing pain from his foot to his knee and then right up his side.  Like a dagger slicing him clean open.  Dorian noticed.  He was more observant than people gave him credit for.  No doubt aching for a bath, the Vint was covered in dust and grime from the road, he still stood on Bull’s left to give him an excuse to take weight off the leg as they walked back to his rooms.

“You know the Inquisitor wouldn’t mind walking a little slower if he knew,” said Dorian as they entered Bull’s rooms.

“Guy’s got enough on his shoulders,” Bull huffed, dropping the tough act and hobbling brokenly towards the bed.  He sat down with a sigh, left leg throbbing in agony as he forced himself to stretch it out.  It wouldn’t be so bad but the last battle had broken his brace and Bull hadn’t been able to fix it on the road.

“That’s a great excuse to cripple yourself,” said Dorian sarcastically, falling to his knees before Bull and tugging off his boot.  His touch was rough and Bull hissed between clenched teeth.  Dorian glanced up, looking a little guilty, “Sorry…” his hands turned gentle and the boot was slid off his foot.

“It’s alright, _Kadan_ ,” said Bull, leaning back against the mattress.

“It’s hard to watch you walk around when you’re obviously in pain,” muttered Dorian, pushing the pants up Bull’s thigh to get a look at his leg.  The brace had broken around his knee but still supported his ankle.  Dorian easily removed it, glancing at the little bolts that kept all the metal rods together.  One of them had snapped and several metal rods hung loose.  An easy enough fix, Bull figured.

Dorian set it aside carefully then turned his attention back on Bull’s leg.  His hands were hot when he set them on Bull’s knee, fingers digging in to work at the tension.  Bull growled, head falling back as the pain spiked at first but then slowly started to subside as Dorian’s hands massaged down his calf.  “Fuuuck how did I survive without you?” Bull groaned.

“A question for the ages,” Dorian said sourly, but when Bull glanced down he was clearly smothering a smile.


	8. Ferrari 458 PG-13

Dorian was so happy to see his car he nearly cried when it was driven out of the shop.  No more riding to work in Bull’s loud, smelly truck.  His baby was back.  It was special imported from Tevinter, the one luxury Dorian could not live without.  Bull whistled under his breath as Dorian stroked a hand over the smooth hills and valleys of the hood.  “That is one fine vehicle.”

“Yes,” said Dorian fondly, brushing away a nonexistence speck of dust from his pitch black paint job.

“You ever think about having sex in that thing?”

Well… _now_ he was.

Dorian drove to Bull’s apartment that night to pick _him_ up for a change, and found himself absurdly nervous about this.  They weren’t a couple of fumbling teenagers, and Bull was so big Dorian had nightmares of his horns going straight through his roof.  Indeed, getting Bull in the car was a bit of a terrible experience, with Dorian hemming and hawing nervously as Bull ducked his head in and then sat slouched with his knees almost all the way up to his chin.

“I feel like I’m sitting in an actual toy that children drive,” said Bull, his horns still almost scraping the ceiling despite his best efforts.

Dorian felt almost morally obligated to defend his car from such slander and he grabbed the stick between them, feeling Bull’s muscular thigh against his knuckles as he shifted into gear and peeled off down the street.  The car drove like a dream, it was as close to flying as anyone could ever really get.  One of his ex-one-night-stands had joked it probably ran on blood magic.  Dorian had liked that thought so much he called it the The Maleficar.  The pun was a pleasant afterthought.

Bull whooped and rolled down the window, letting in the chilly night air as the two of them flew down the back roads.  Dorian felt a hand snake into his lap and squeeze his cock through his slacks and he panted, foot getting heavy on the gas.  This was the hottest thing he had ever done in this car.  He glanced over to see Bull already had his cock out, one hand gripping the base tightly as a little pearl of precum glittered at the tip of the fat head.

Dorian shifted, his foot slamming down on the clutch then the break, spinning the wheel in a squealing of tires so the whole car spun in a full 360 before stopping cleanly on the side of the road.  He shut the car off, threw on the emergency brake, and then felt Bull slam into him, hot mouth over his.  There was some quick fumbling and then Dorian’s shirt was shoved up his chest and Bull’s tank was already ripped.  The door was pressing against his back painfully and Dorian glanced up from the kiss to see that one of Bull’s horns was pressing against his roof.

“Mmmph!” he slapped Bull’s shoulder and then grabbed his horn, tugging his head down until the tip wasn’t in danger of puncturing cloth and metal.  Which had their mouths separating and Bull pressed against Dorian’s chest.

“This fucking stick shift is about to kill me,” Bull muttered, shifting and sending the whole car rocking, “just move a little…” he put his hand on the door as he moved and Dorian yelped as the whole thing opened, spilling him into the dirt.  Bull followed shortly with a grunt, crushing Dorian against the asphalt with an undignified wheeze.

Any erections they had previously had were gone by the time they got to their feet.  “Maybe there’s a reason you haven’t had sex in this car before,” Bull muttered, zipping his jeans back up.

Dorian picked asphalt out of his hair with a few choice curses, “Probably so…”

That didn’t stop them from having sex on the trunk in the end, seemed a shame to waste the night.  Though Dorian mourned the scratches on his paint job the next morning.


	9. Office M

“This is your worst idea yet,” Dorian hissed as Bull looked around furtively and then shoved him into the men’s bathroom.  “We’re going to get caught!”

“No one is here,” said Bull, cornering Dorian against the wall with a hand beside his head, other one curling under his black jacket to pick at the buttons of his tucked-in white shirt.  “C'mon, what’s the point of overtime if you’re not gonna take advantage of an empty office?”

“Need I remind you it is NOT empty,” Dorian hissed, but his heart was beating quickly in his chest and his slacks were already starting to tent.

“It’s empty _enough_ ,” said Bull with a wicked smirk, the one that always had Dorian’s knees going weak.  “What about you, Dorian, you empty enough?”

“Oh shut up and fuck me,” Dorian breathed, grabbing Bull by his horns and hauling him down into a frantic kiss.  They stumbled back to the handicap stall, wriggling out of their suit jackets and hanging them on the coat hooks on the back of the stall door as they latched it shut.  Dorian’s pants were pushed down and he kicked them off over his shoe.  His sock garter slid down his calf and he quickly pushed it back up with his heel before Bull grabbed him by the ass and hauled him off his feet. 

Of course he was still in his suit, the zipper undone to let his cock free and nothing else.  Dorian loved it, Bull was a powerful man, but there was something about a suit that made his shoulders seem that much broader, his chest that much thicker.

Dorian panted and whined under his breath as Bull fucked him against the tile wall, well-groomed hair completely askew as sweat made it stick to his forehead.  A bit hand slapped against his mouth and Bull’s hips stilled, Dorian was about to scream with frustration when he heard the bathroom door open.

“Did you see the new girl?” asked one man, “does she cut her own hair?”

“I don’t know,” said the other.  Dorian could hardly breathe but the beating of his heart would surely give them away.  “I wouldn’t ask, she has crazy eyes.”

“What about that new Qunari secretary on the third floor?” said guy one and there was sound of zippers being pulled down.

“She will literally break you in half,” said guy two, “seriously.”

“Yeah but-”

“Just. Don’t.”

They washed their hands and left.  There was a heart beat of stillness and then Bull’s hand was replaced with his lips.

Ten minutes later Dorian hobbled to his desk feeling thoroughly fucked out.  He sat down on his chair with a hiss and wondered how he was going to get any work done now.  The cursor on screen blinking mockingly at him and then the speakers let out a small ding to inform him he had mail.

> _**From** : Bull.Iron@Skyholdworks.com_
> 
> _**To** : Pavus.Dorian@Skyholdworks.com_
> 
> _**Subject** : Hey_
> 
> _That was just a preview.  Real fun when we get home._
> 
> _~_
> 
> **_If at first you don’t succeed, hit whatever it is harder._ **
> 
> _Iron Bull_
> 
> _Skyhold Works_

Dorian swallowed hard, turned off his computer, and told himself he’d make up the extra work tomorrow.


	10. Harness PG

Dorian stared at The Iron Bull over the lip of his flagon.  What was with that ridiculous outfit.  He hated those pants with such a passion he’d nearly set them on fire once or twice, and that belt…uhg!  Completely tacky.  Then the harness!  It only protected one of Bull’s shoulders, and he wore nothing underneath it!  Why even bother!  It was a mishmash of leather and striped fabric and Dorian was positive its existence was a crime against decency.

So why was he so fucking turned on?  That just made him angrier.  Dorian finished off his disgusting, wonderful, Fereldan beer so he was drunk enough to storm over to Bull and grab him by one of the straps across his chest.

“Hey Dorian,” said Bull, a knowing glint in his eye.  No doubt he’d already noticed the staring.  “You want something?”

“You know what I want, you colorblind ox!” Dorian snarled, fingers tightening in the leather until one of the buckles dug into his skin.

“Careful,” said Krem to Bull, a bottle of wine held loosely in one hand as he sat on the back of his chin, “I think he bites.”

“That’s my favorite part,” Bull growled, finally letting Dorian tug him to his feet.  Dorian ignored the exasperated groaning from the Chargers, half dragging half stumbling back to Bull’s rooms.  The door slammed shut with a haphazardly wave of Dorian’s hand, the other still curled tightly in his harness.  It made a really good handle… he flushed, tugging on it again just to hear the leather creak and the buckles jangle.

“Let me guess,” Bull rumbled above him, “you want me out of this stupid outfit and on the bed?”

“Wait,” Dorian muttered, glancing up at Bull, “no…leave it on…”

Bull was silent for a second before backing Dorian towards the bed with a chuckle, “You really _are_ drunk.”


	11. Interuption PG-13

Dorian woke up to the sound of someone banging on the door.  He groaned and rolled onto his belly, gracelessly slapping Iron Bull’s back and shoulder until he stirred.  

“What,” Bull snorted, barely audible beyond the pillow his face was stuffed into.

“I don’t know,” Dorian hissed, only the most caustic parts of his personality accessible this early in the morning, “answer your goddamn door.  _Kaffas_!”

“Nnnn,” Bull rolled onto his back, flopping down hard enough to make Dorian bounce with a grunt.  “They’ll get bored eventually.”

_Bang.  Bang bang bang bang._

Silence.

 _BANG BANG BANG BANG_!

“ _VENHEDIS_!"  Dorian swore and ripped off the blankets, storming naked through Bull’s apartment until he reached the front door.  He ripped it open, fire licking up his arms and smoke snorting from his nose.  ” _WHAT_?!“

"I…. my sink is leaking and I was hoping Iron Bull could….” The littlest, frailest old lady peered up at Dorian through coke-bottle spectacles, whole body shaking as she held herself up with a cane.

Dorian’s magic extinguished immediately and he froze like a halla in the headlights.  He was naked and covered in bites and bruises and had just screamed at a little old lady.  Doors were opening all down the hall, people peering out to see what the ruckus was so early in the morning.  “I…uh….I…” Dorian was so rarely lost for words but there was just static where his normally active thoughts were.

“A leaky sink, Mrs. Jensen?” asked Bull, coming up behind him and gently pushing Dorian out of sight where he fell back against the wall and clung there as if on the edge of a great precipice.  “Well we can get that fixed up right away."  He already had on a pair of jeans and was buckling up his tool belt.  He shot Dorian the wickedest of grins before leaving.

"Is that your boyfriend?” Dorian could hear Mrs. Jensen shakily ask Bull as they walked away.

Iron Bull laughed, their voices getting softer as they continued down the hall.  Dorian greedily pressed his ear against the door, heart still beating like a drum in his chest, “Yes, he’s not a morning person.”

“Oh.  He’s cute.”

“Yes, he-”

Dorian couldn’t hear another word and he slid bonelessly to the floor, pressing his hot forehead against the door.  He was never going to live this down, Iron Bull’s grin said it all.  Dorian silently bet 2 sovereigns that the Chargers would be making a lewd drinking song out of it three nights from now.

~

Dorian buried his face in his hands and made a mental note to pay himself 2 sovereigns as that night the Chargers whipped up the most vulgar possible song and sang it at the top of their lungs.  Iron Bull sang the loudest as he wrapped one arm around Dorian’s shoulder and burst out in the final line.

“ _And to this very day they say the hottest cock around_

 _Is the one the ‘Vint left swinging, when Mrs. Jensen came around!_ ”


	12. Ear Bites M

Iron Bull hadn’t ever told Dorian just how sensitive his ears were, the ‘Vint had just figured it out on his own one night. Now that he knew, Dorian would nibble at them whenever he got the opportunity. When they were at the bar and he was feeling amorous all he would have to do was stand on his toes and sink his teeth into the thick cartilage of Bull’s pointed ears. After that they’d be lucky to make it to a private room before Bull was fucking Dorian silly.

He’d do it after, when they were laying together. Soft little licks and lazy nibbles up and down from the lobe to the tip and Bull would be forced to roll them over and slide into Dorian’s open passage.

Sweet kisses just behind his ear when Dorian thought no one was looking, or pinches when he was trying to be tough. It seemed only fair, Iron Bull figured, for Dorian to know the one thing that was sure to drive him crazy…after all, he knew all of Dorian’s.


	13. Royal Highness PG

There were two things Dorian did when Josie revealed he was potentially in line to be Archon.  One: glare furiously at her.  Two: glance horrified at Iron Bull who was looking _delighted_.  The teasing started the second they exited the War Room.

“I would like to announce his Royal Majesty the Archon of the Tevinter Imperium, Dorian Pavus, is now exiting the War Room,” Bull boomed out as Dorian walked past him.  He grit his teeth and said nothing.  Don’t encourage him he’ll just do it more.

“Behold his Royal Highness, the Magiest of Mages, our Lord of Perpetual Nastiness will be partaking of the brown bread and stew for tonight! Peasants take note!"  Bull stood behind Dorian with his hands on his shoulders as the entire table burst into laughter, Varric practically crying into his stew.  Dorian made sure Bull was wearing his food before he stormed out.

"You know I’ve never fucked royalty before,” Bull smirked as they lay panting together over his sheets.

“You are one comment away from getting a fireball in the face,” Dorian snapped, grabbing up all the blankets and wrapping himself up so Bull was left sleeping naked without anything.

The next day while Dorian was out in the courtyard haggling with one of the merchants, Bull approached him with a wicked smile on his face.  Dorian tensed as he got read to fireball the man he loved (though why he did when Bull was so obnoxious was anyone’s guess).

“My Archon,” said Bull, falling to one knee in a deep bow that had people staring and snickering behind their hands, “how is it you debase yourself by walking amongst the common folk?"  Titters from everyone and Dorian clenched his hand into a fist, steam starting to rise… and then he relaxed.

No of course, that was what Bull was expecting.  All he wanted was for Dorian to snap up the bait.  Maybe Bull wanted him screaming mad because the sex was that much better, Dorian didn’t know.  Instead of falling for the obvious trap he straightened up with his best imperious sniff.

"How true,” he drawled, enjoying the way Bull’s eye widened a little, “but thankfully you are here, my ox, to carry me away from the rabble.  My royal shoes should not be touching this filthy southern mud."  Dorian ran a finger along Bull’s horns and then grabbed them as he jumped on Bull’s shoulders, muddy boots kicking against his chest as Dorian settled.

"Oof!” Bull stood up with a grunt, mouth set in a thin line as everyone around them lost it, laughter ringing out through the courtyard.  “Well played, _your highness,_ ” Bull muttered at him from the corner of his mouth.

“How about you quit with the royalty jokes and I’ll quit riding you around Skyhold like an actual beast of burden, hmmm?” Dorian rest his forearms on Bull’s horns, surprisingly comfortable.

“Except in the bedroom,” Bull growled, walking away from the laughter with easy strides.

“Oh but of course,” Dorian said, “actually, carry me there right now I want to try something new…”

“Your wish is my command, Archon Pavus.”


	14. Comfort Food G

“Uhg,” Dorian pushed away his bowl of stew, nose in the air, “if I have to eat another bowl of dog-meat stew-”

“It’s venison,” said Kessal dryly.

“-I will simply curl up and die.  You Southerners have no pallet.”

“It’s not so bad,” said Iron Bull, grabbing up Dorian’s bowl to finish it for him, “actually, it tastes pretty good!”

Dorian leaned his elbow on the table, cupping his cheek with his hand as he gave Bull a wry look, “Only because you’re comparing it to the flavorless paste you Qunari subsist on.”

“Hey don’t knock that flavorless paste until you try it, you spoiled brat,” said Bull, mouth full of stew and hardcrusted brown bread.  “It’s rich with nutrients!”

“I’m not a _plant_ ,” said Dorian, nose wrinkling with disgust as Bull sprayed bread crumbs all over the table.  “In Minrathous the dinners were a sight to behold!  First course you would have baby quails cracked from their eggs and sauteed with onions, and these little peppers so hot that children weren’t allowed to eat them.  Next, suckling pig so juicy it dripped when you bit from it, served with spiced apples, a warm mulled wine, and peacock meat."  Dorian could see it all laid out before him, the table settings sparkling in the light of the veil fire as slaves set down course after course.

"Then you would-”

“Wait wait,” said Kessal, spoon full of dog-stew (or venison as he insisted) halfway to his mouth, “you ate baby chick fetus’?”

“Quails,” said Dorian defensively.

“How much meat could be on those things?” asked Kessal, looking queasy, “how did you pick it off?”

“Pick it off? You’d just pop the whole thing in your mouth and eat the little bones too.  They crunch delightfully under your teeth, a burst of spices and-” Dorian’s mouth was watering just thinking about it.

“Oh Maker I have to go!” Kessal dropped his spoon back in the bowl and sprinted out of the hall with his hands over his mouth.

Dorian sat back in his chair, pursing his lips with irritation.  Peasants didn’t know good food if it bit them on the ass.  All this talk of Minrathous brought back the familiar sting of homesickness an Dorian excused himself as well.

There was a knock on his door several hours later as he sat before his roaring fire, reading a book on Tevinter history and aching for all the things he had left behind.  “Enter,” he said, marking his place with a piece of parchment and then setting the book aside.

“Hey, _Kadan_ ,” said Bull, slipping in with a silver platter with a cover over it.  “I thought you might be hungry, you barely ate anything at dinner.”

Dorian’s stomach growled as if on queue, “I don’t want anymore stew,” he muttered stubbornly.

“Ahh, but it’s not stew,” Iron Bull walked around the chair to kneel before Dorian, tray held out before him, “open it up and see."  He seemed oddly proud of grabbing food from the kitchen and walking it up a flight of stairs.

Dorian decided to indulge him, pulling up the cover and setting it aside.  On a plate was a rice dish cooked up in a thick, creamy curry that was so spicy Dorian could feel it burning the inside of his nose as he sniffed.  Immediately his mouth began to water.  "Where did…Bull did you _make_ this?”

Bull grinned, handing a spoon to Dorian, “Yeah, with lots of yelling from Krem.  We don’t have any baby quail or peacock meat, but Krem thought this might be good too.”

“Remind me to thank Krem,” said Dorian, taking a bite and feeling it burn all the way down, the curry bursting with flavor, the rice perfectly soft and sticky.  He grabbed the tray and set it aside, wrapping his fingers around Bull’s horns to pull him up into a kiss, tongue slipping between his lips.  “After I’m done thanking you, _Amatus_ ,” Dorian said under his breath.

Bull licked his lips, eye lidding, “Mmmm, spicy…” he leaned up for another kiss, caging Dorian against his wing-backed chair.


	15. Mustache G

Dorian just hadn’t been fast enough to stop the darkspawn from getting close.  He lurched backwards as the knife swung at his face, felt it slice through his mustache and cut a very shallow line into his cheek.  Then he slammed it to the ground with a fireball.  Dorian pulled out a little mirror from his pocket, fretting over his sliced facial hair.  There was no saving it… it would have to get shaved off and regrown.

He returned to Skyhold with his collar pulled up so high it hid everything but his eyes.  Varric kept grinning at him but didn’t say anything when Bull came trotting up to greet him.  

“Dorian!"  Big arms wrapped around him, lifting Dorian off his feet with a grunt and pushing his collar away from his face.  "Holy shit!"  Bull immediately set him back down.

"Don’t make a big deal out of this, Bull,” Dorian growled, fingers brushing his bare upper lip.

Hands settled on his shoulders as Bull met his eyes with a serious expression on his face.  Dorian dropped his hand, whole body thrumming with tension during the heavy silence.  Finally Bull spoke up, “Little boy, does your mother know you’re out here?”

” _I’m going to take out your other eye, you filthy animal_!” Dorian wrapped his arms around Bull’s neck as he turned to flee, clinging to his back as Bull ran across the courtyard laughing his big dumb face off.


	16. Poison Vitaar G

Iron Bull was usually very meticulous about removing his vitaar before sleeping next to Dorian.  However they had spent two days and nights treking through the Hinterlands and when they got back to camp they practically passed out in their tent, Dorian drooling over Bull’s shoulder as they slept like the dead.  The next morning Bull woke up to the feeling of Dorian scrambling off of him and lurching outside of the tent.

“Nng, Dorian?” Bull sat up with a yawn, crawling forward to poke his head out of the tent just in time to see Dorian vomiting up his guts.  “Holy fuck! Dorian!” Bull pushed himself outside, kneeling down as Dorian threw up again, on all fours in the dirt and completely naked.  They were both naked, except for Bull who…had… he reached up to touch the vitaar, feeling it flake under his fingertips.

Oh no.

“Probably just a fever,” Dorian panted when he was done, shaking all over.

“What is going on out here?” Cassandra looked out of her tent and then froze when she saw Bull and Dorian naked outside their tent.  She curled her lip and then saw the vomit, face going from disgust to something like concern.  “Dorian, are you alright?”

“Fine.  Fine.  Nothing to see heerbblleegg-!” Dorian hunched forward and threw up again.

“We have to get back to Skyhold,” said Bull, petting Dorian’s sweaty hair away from his forehead, “he…um… he might have ingested some of my vitaar.”

“Irresponsible!” Cassandra snapped.

“What?!” Dorian snarled, glaring at Bull from over his shoulder before gasping and hanging his head again, looking like he might throw up more.

“I’m sorry,” Bull said, rubbing his hand up and down Dorian’s back, “I didn’t even think about it last night, we were both so tired…this is my fault.”

“You’re damned right it is!” Dorian hissed, but he still arched under Bull’s hand.  He hung his head with a groan, eyes slipping shut.  Since he seemed done vomiting for the moment, Bull carefully pulled him back into their tent, wrapping him up in the thick furs.

“I have some things back at Skyhold,” Bull whispered, fingers brushing gently over Dorian’s hot forehead.

“You’re the worst,” Dorian panted, eyes slipping shut.

They set off as soon as possible once Bull explained the situation to Resheri, who spared a moment of precious time to lecture Bull on the importance of removing a vitaar before bed.  Resheri barely wore vitaars, said he didn’t like the way they felt on his skin.  Bull accepted the lecture gracefully, aware that Dorian was shivering with poison in their tent.

Iron Bull dressed Dorian in a simple robe, one he bitterly complained about being unfashionable.  The complaining seemed half-hearted at best and Bull pressed a sweet kiss against Dorian’s forehead as he picked him up while wrapped up in furs.  He wouldn’t stop shivering and sweating and he still dry heaved constantly though there was nothing to throw up.  

On the frantic trip back to Skyhold Bull kept Dorian with him as he rode.  They would have to stop now and again for Bull to make sure Dorian was drinking enough water, and then again when Dorian threw up all the water minutes later.  Iron Bull held him close to his chest as they rode, making sure the furs were tight around him as he sweat through the powerful fever.

That night Bull sat by Dorian’s side through the night, hauling him outside whenever he had to throw up.  By now he was mostly comatose, muttering nonsense to himself whenever he wasn’t passed out, tossing and turning and sweating until Bull had to change out the soaking furs for new ones.  No matter how hard he tried, he could not get Dorian to keep down food or drink and had resorted to getting him to suck on a wet rag, just to get water in him.

“I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again, shit Dorian just stay with me,” Bull whispered into Dorian’s greasy hair as they galloped towards the gates of Skyhold.  Bull practically jumped off his mount while it was still moving, Dorian cradled in his arms as he ran for his bedroom.  He unwrapped him from the furs, laying Dorian gently out on his bed and then going to his box of herbs and poisons.

Iron Bull had learned long ago that if you were going to use a poison, you should always have an antidote somewhere.  He’d been so good about his vitaars that he’d long ago stopped carrying the antidote with them while they traveled.  It was such a hassle to haul around a box full of rare plants he couldn’t afford to lose.

While Dorian moaned brokenly over his sheets, Bull mixed together the antidote and hoped he wasn’t too late to prevent any permanent damage to Dorian’s body.  He put the vial up against Dorian’s lips and tipped it down, fingers massaging his throat until he felt Dorian swallow.  Now he just had to wait.

Hours later the constant shivering subsided and Dorian’s breathing evened out.  The muttering ceased, he stopped sweating, and when Bull hesitantly tipped some water between his lips, Dorian didn’t immediately throw it back up.  Bull finally felt confident enough to leave Dorian’s side, if only for a moment.  He gathered up a platter of food.  Some light, fluffy bread, some chicken soup, some milk, and two jugs of fresh, ice cold water.  With the platter balanced precariously on one hand Bull trudged back to his rooms.

“-ah yes straight from Tevinter!”

Bull stopped in his tracks, turning to look at one of the Skyhold merchants displaying bottles of perfumes and some fancy rings to a woman.  He wandered over, towering over both of them, “Did I hear you say Tevinter?”

“Uhh, yes, these scents and rings were imported from there, I have a contact who-"  Iron Bull interrupted him by just dumping a handful of sovereigns over the table.

"I’m buying all of it.”

“Would you…ah…like that gift wrapped?” asked the man, eyeing Bull’s giant fingers and then his delicate little rings.

Bull lowered the platter, “Just set it all on here.”

Now his bread and soup sat amongst delicate crystal vials full of rare scents and glittering gold, silver, and bronze rings shaped like little dragons and engraved with ancient Tevene.  Iron Bull pushed open his door to see Dorian sitting up against the headboard looking angry.  Bull was so relieved he was lucid he didn’t even care.

“I brought you food,” said Bull, shutting the door with one foot.

Dorian crossed his arms over his chest with a grunt.

“I know you’re furious, and you have every right to be,” said Bull slowly, dragging a chair to the side of the bed so he could sit down, platter still held up so Dorian couldn’t see all the shiny trinkets laid out on it.

Dorian made a sound of disgust to rival Cassandra, glaring holes right through Bull’s forehead.

“That being said, you now get as long as you want to recover, and I am going to spoil you every second of the day.  It’ll be like being home again,” said Bull, watching Dorian soften ever so slightly, shoulders drooping as if he didn’t have the strength to keep being furious.  Bull lowered the platter, showing Dorian the food, water, and all the little things he had just bought for him.

“Oh, Bull…” Dorian finally spoke, normally smooth voice cracked and hoarse.  He picked up a ring and then a bottle, sniffing it and then setting it down to smell another.  Iron Bull could see the exact moment on Dorian’s face when the last of his resentment leaked way and he beamed, setting the tray down on the bedside table so Dorian could keep picking through his gifts.

“I love you, Kadan,” Iron Bull whispered, kissing Dorian’s forehead, one hand curled behind his head.

“You’re forgiven,” Dorian muttered, trying on a couple of the rings, “…barely.  And I expect to be treated like royalty.”

“Ahh, there’s the Dorian I know,” said Bull with a laugh, pressing one last kiss against his forehead before getting up to have a nice hot bath prepared. 


	17. Eyepatch G

Dorian realized he was lucky to be alive, but that was hard to be thankful for when a big ugly bandage covered half his face.  His missing eye throbbed as if the cut from the rusty blade was still fresh.  Dorian sat on the edge of his bed, in complete shock as he stared down at his hands with his one remaining eye.  Everything looked… off like this.  Dorian had already knocked over the glass of water he’d poured for himself, and had been too frustrated to fill another or clean up the glass that littered the floor.  How could he fight with a missing eye?  Who’d heard of a mage of repute no depth perception and a blind spot?

There was a knock on the door and Dorian was about to snarl at them to go away when Bull opened the door without waiting for him to answer.  He whistled when he saw the broken glass, lumbering over to kneel down and start picking it up, “I came as soon as I heard,” he said, glass cupped delicatly in his big, calloused hand, “did you purposely destroy this or knock it down when you grabbed for it?”

“What do you think?” Dorian snapped uncharitably.

Iron Bull finished cleaning the foor and dropped the glass into a waste bin, carefully brushing off his hands to get any remaining slivers.  ”I think you’re going to have to adjust,” said Bull, not unkindly.  He sat next to Dorian, the dip in the bed forcing him to lean against Bull’s body.  Dorian pretended he didn’t like it.

“How am I supposed to fight like this?” Dorian lamented, resting his forehead against Bull’s bicep.

“Uhh, hello!” Bull pointed to his eyepatch with a grin.

“Uhg,” Dorian sat up and shoved him, “it’s not the same! There’s no finesse to what you do!  I have to aim my spells!  I’m a long distance fighter!”

“Shh,” Iron Bull pulled Dorian against his chest with an arm over his shoulder, kissing the top of his head.  "I’m here to help, Dorian.  It’ll be weird at first, and I’m not saying learning to adjust will be easy… but you’re brilliant, you’ll do it.  Fuck I’m just glad you’re still alive.  I about coughed up my heart when they told me you’d been seriously injured, Kadan.“

"My perfect face, forever marred!” Dorian lamented, reaching up to cup his palm over the bandages.

“Are you kidding?” asked Bull, tilting Dorian’s chin so they were eye to eye, “an eyepatch is an _excellent_ accessory.  Imagine having one for each of your foppish outfits.  Gold, silver, bronze.  Delicate filigree metalwork.  You’ll look handsome and roguish.  I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you.”

"You already can’t keep your greedy hands off of me,” Dorian muttered, trying to smother a smile.

“So I can’t,” said Bull, bending down to press their lips together in a shallow, lingering kiss.

Dorian sighed into it, leaning into Bull as he slowly relaxed with each touch of Bull’s lips.  They parted and Dorian shifted so he was practically in Bull’s lap, head resting against his naked chest.  Maybe this would be alright.  Maybe.

A day later Bull presented him with a silver eyepatch with a delicate dragon pattern pressed into it, little red jewels for its eyes.  Dorian tried it on and stared at himself in his polished silver mirror.  Damn that was handsome.  He could make anything look good.  Bull tugged him into a long, deep kiss before Dorian could get carried away with his preening, and as he curled his fingers around one of Bull’s horns he decided this wasn’t so bad.


	18. Applied Vitaar M

Bull was sitting in camp with the glass container at his feet and the horsehair brush in his hand.  Everyone else had already retired to their tents and Bull himself was yawning every other breath.  Dorian set his staff down with an exasperated sigh, walking over and plucking the brush out of his hands.

“Hey…” Bull muttered, making a half-hearted grab for it.

“Stop, when you apply this at night it looks like Cole did it blindfolded and I’m embarrassed to go into battle with you."  Dorian let the dry horsehair slide down the back of Bull’s neck, grinning when he shivered.  "Now hand me that paint and _relax_ , Bull.”

Iron Bull sighed and bent forward, grabbing both the glass jar and a small scroll with the pattern he was going for.  Dorian set the scroll on the log where the light from the fire kept it illuminated and then popped the cork on the glass, releasing the acrid scent of the vitaar.  He wrinkled his nose as he dipped the brush and then pulled it out to slide it smoothly along the muscles of Bull’s back and shoulders.

The vitaar was thick and gooey as he painted it, and it dried nearly instantly, so there was no room for mistakes.  Thankfully, Dorian didn’t _make_ mistakes.  Oops except that one.  Dorian hurriedly covered his crooked line with a straighter, if thicker one.  Bull rumbled but if he noticed that Dorian was fixing something he didn’t bring it up.  Actually, Bull seemed to have fallen into a bit of a trance as Dorian ran the brush all over his back, slouching forward with deep, even breaths.

When the back was done Dorian stepped over the log and Bull automatically sat up straight when the brush started to paint down his pecks and the little curve of his belly that Dorian loved so much.  His brush strokes slowed down and Dorian glanced up to see Bull watching him nearly unblinkingly.  Dorian swallowed and glanced at the parchment to make sure he was getting the design right.

He brushed over Bull’s arms then up his neck, and finally the delicate designs on his cheeks and forehead.  Dorian was breathing a little harder as he leaned in close, feeling Bull’s own sharp breaths against his face.  The vitaar was done, Dorian put the brush into the glass jar and set them both aside before falling to his knees between Bull’s spread legs.  Dorian could already see how hard he was through his baggy pants and he pushed the pants down just far enough to free his cock.

Bull groaned under his breath, one hand tangling in Dorian’s hair.  “You should apply all my vitaars,” he whispered lowly.

Dorian hummed around the hard flesh in his mouth, eyes fluttering shut.  He wouldn’t protest to that.


	19. Piercing E

“Oh Buuull,” Dorian grabbed the back of his harness and hauled him behind the tavern.

“Heeyy,” said Bull, maybe mildly drunk by the smell of his breath.  Dorian coughed and pushed him away a little.

“Maker you smell like whatever you’ve been drinking,” he waved the smell away and then let one finger trace down Bull’s chest down to his belt and then further to grab his cock through his pants and squeeze.  “When you’re done imbibing horse urine, or whatever it is you’re putting in your mouth, I have a surprise for you up in my rooms.”

“I want to see it now,” said Bull, reaching down for Dorian’s hips.

“Nah ah ah,” said Dorian, twisting away before Bull could touch him, “my rooms.  Tonight.”

“You’re such a tease,” Bull growled playfully, but he let Dorian strut off regardless.

That night Dorian lounged in a robe beside his roaring fire.  Even with it going full force he was always cold.  Didn’t matter, his personal fire would be up here soon.  As if summoned, Bull burst through the door. He already had his harness most of the way off and he tossed it over the back of one of Dorian’s chairs.  “So what’s this surprise?” he asked with a grin.  “If it’s you, naked and begging for me, I’ll take it!”

“Ridiculous,” said Dorian, pushing Bull towards the bed, “that would hardly be a surprise now would it?”

“Do you… do you have a lisp?” Bull’s knees hit the back of the bed and he sat down heavily, hands hauling Dorian forward by the hips.

“No,” said Dorian, pursing his lips.  He slapped Bull’s hands away and pointed to his belt, “take it off.”

“Ha! Someone is pushy!"  Bull reached back to unclasp his belt, dropping it on the floor beside their feet.  "Hey, say the word ‘seven’ or 'salacious’.”

“No!” Dorian fell to his knees, spreading Bull’s legs wide open so he could settle between them.

“I’ve got it!” said Bull, leaning back on one hand while the other was held up, “say, 'stupendous’!”

Dorian slapped the inside of Bull’s thigh with a scowl, “You want this surprise or not?”

“You _do_ have a lisp,” said Bull, reaching down to run his hand through Dorian’s hair, “what’s in your mouth?”

“Hmph,” Dorian tugged Bull’s pants down to free his long, fat cock, “it’s not going to be your cock if you keep blathering away."  Bull laughed and Dorian couldn’t stop himself from grinning, it was an empty threat and they both knew it.  Dorian loved how… fun everything was with Bull.  Even when they were up to serious play, Bull always had an easy smile for him, a small laugh, a quick kiss.  It was a novel experience for Dorian who’d never even had a relationship before.  Much less one that made him so happy all the damn time. 

"Okay okay I’ll behave,” said Bull softly, thick fingers tangling loosely in Dorian’s hair.

“Well… you remember talking about Minrathous… and those dancers?” asked Dorian, hands rubbing up and down the shaft of Bull’s cock, working it to hardness.

“Mmm, yeah,” Bull hummed.

“And about that one dancer with…” Dorian leaned in, letting a hot puff of breath out over the head of Bull’s cock.

“Ohhh the little metal balls on her tongue she- holy CRAP!” Bull jerked under him as Dorian licked from the root of the shaft all the way to the bulbous head, the two little balls in this tongue pressing against Bull’s hot flesh.  Dorian pulled back and opened his mouth, letting his tongue slide out to show Bull the two little balls sitting on the flesh of his tongue.  There was a bar through the top flesh of his tongue, the two little barbells just far enough apart to rub all the most sensitive parts of Iron Bull’s cock.

“You like?” asked Dorian, clicking the metal on his teeth and then wrapping his lips back around Bull’s prick.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck yeeaaah!” Iron Bull growled and his hand tightened in Dorian’s hair as he hunched over him, other hand gripping the base of his cock.  Dorian bobbed down until the fat head slid down his throat, lips touching the top of Bull’s fist before he pulled back with a wet cough.  
  
Dorian had just gotten the piercing and was still getting used to the feeling of them in his mouth, hence the lisp, but it was worth it to hear Bull nearly howling above him with pleasure as he dragged the little balls up and down the pulsing vein of his cock.  Dorian fondled his heavy balls in his palm, glancing up at Bull from under his lashes with this lips stretched wide around the impressive girth of Bull’s erection.

“Yeah yeah yeah, look at me,” Bull gasped, meeting Dorian’s gaze and starting to stroke his own cock as Dorian rubbed the piercing against the sensitive gland just under the head of his prick.  Bull’s balls tightened and Dorian sucked hard as a burst of hot come splashed over his tongue.  He groaned, holding Bull’s eye as he swallowed down every drop.

Dorian gasped as Bull tugged him up into his lap, their lips crashing together into a long, hard kiss.  Bull’s tongue rubbed over the piercings as if trying to memorize the feel of them.  They pulled back for a gasping breath, Bull’s lips immediately traveling the length of Dorian’s jaw to his ear.  “I love it, _Kadan_ …”

“I love you, _Amatus_ ,” Dorian purred, licking the shell of Bull’s ear and then laughing with delight as he was tossed over the mattress, Bull eagerly crawling over top of him.


	20. Massage G

Dorian was exhausted.  He wanted to sleep.  He _needed_ to sleep.  Every moment awake was agony at this point but whenever he got close to slipping away the whole bed would dip and bounce as Bull once again rolled over.  He’d been tossing and turning all night and he was so big that if he didn’t sleep, then neither did Dorian.

“Alright enough!” Dorian snapped when Bull rolled onto his belly.

“You’re still awake?” Bull muttered, sitting up on one elbow to blink at Dorian.  He had bags under his eyes and he looked as tired as Dorian felt.

All of Dorian’s anger melted out of him, leaving only slight irritation and no small amount of guilt at his outburst.  “Yes I… how can I sleep when you’re tossing and turning you big ox.”

“Sorry I’ll-” Bull made to push himself up but Dorian grabbed him by the horn and tugged him back down on his belly.

“No no no, you lummox,” Dorian sat up and then straddled Bull’s lower back, hands splayed over his shoulders.  “Just close your eyes, turn that brain off, your loud thinking is driving me crazy.”

“Dorian…” Bull looked like he might argue but he sighed and relaxed, tucking his face into his folded arms.

When Bull didn’t protest, Dorian scoot back so he was sitting on Bull’s upper thighs, hands stroking from his shoulders down the curve of his lower back.  Under all those jokes and dirty innuendos was a man who had a good heart, who remembered the past more than he’d ever admit.  Dorian bent down to place a soft kiss against Bull’s warm skin then dug his palms into muscle and fat, dragging them up and then down again.  His motions were smooth and repetitive, up and down, up and down, fingers and palms digging into knots and rubbing them out.

Bull’s back expanded with one huge breath that he let out in a snore and Dorian yawned, slowing down his massage until he was sliding with a tired sigh to lay out over Bull’s back, head pillowed on his shoulder.  Dorian fell asleep to the sound of Bull’s snoring.


	21. Vitaar G

“You know it’s poison,” said Bull with a low laugh, ducking away from Dorian’s greedy hands as he reached out stroke over the freshly applied vitaar.  “You can’t touch it.”

“I can touch it lightly, I’ll be careful!” Dorian cornered Bull against a tree and placed his fingertips against the black paint, and true to his word his touch was very gentle.  “It feels… like a cat tongue,” Dorian murmured.

“It is barbed,” said Bull, taking both of Dorian’s questing hands in his and kissing each of his fingers.  “So you like the paint or the patterns?”

“Patterns,” said Dorian, eyes trailing down Bull’s naked chest to the brim of his pants, “they’re like tattoos…and they’re good at highlighting certain… assets…” Dorian grinned and looked back up at Bull, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Oh ho ho well if you want certain assets-” Bull started to turn them around when Kessal yelled out.

“Oh Andraste’s tits, you two!  Let’s GO!”

Dorian and Bull reluctantly pulled apart, but not before Bull got in a good slap on Dorian’s ass.  He had to get his hands on something nontoxic for their next time together…. maybe something edible so Dorian could lick it all off of him…


	22. Necromancy G

“Where did you…learn that?” 

“Learn what?” Dorian huffed, pushing himself up on shaky legs after the battle.  Spirit projection always took it out of him and he had to lean heavily on Bull just to keep his feet under him.  Varric was several yards away sitting on a stump to clean Bianca, and Resheri was looting the bodies for coins and supplies.  Though what he could get from a bunch of dirty spiders Dorian didn’t know.

“All that… dead stuff,” said Bull, helping Dorian to a log so they could sit down.  Bull pulled out a skein of water for them to share and Dorian drank greedily, water trickling down his chin.

“Ah, thanks.  Dead stuff… you mean _Necromancy_?"  Dorian passed the water back to Bull, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Yeah…that…” if Dorian didn’t know better he would almost think Bull was… squirming.  No, it had to be a trick of the setting sun and low light.  The Iron Bull was afraid of nothing.

“At the University, I specialized in it,” said Dorian, leaning against Bull with a jaw-cracking yawn.  They should head back to camp, he didn’t think he could go another night away.  “Mmm, I’m quite the natural, you know, my professor was learning from _me_ by the end of the semester.”

“Yeeeeaah,” said Bull slowly, “it doesn’t… weird you out to work with dead bodies and spirits?  What about demons?”

Dorian pulled away so he could get a good look at Bull’s face, lip curling into an incredulous smirk, “Is the great Iron Bull afraid of Necromancy?  I would never…"  Dorian’s teasing trailed off when he saw the flat look on Bull’s face.  He cleared his throat, placing a hand on Bull’s arm and squeezing lightly.  "No it’s… I’m not really messing with them after death you know.  It looks like that but it’s a lot of energy and body manipulation.  And I _don’t_ mess with demons.”

Iron Bull was silent for a moment and then tension seemed to leak out of his shoulders and he wrapped an arm over Dorian’s shoulders, hauling him close to kiss the top of his head.

Resheri walked back to the group with a triumphant look on his face, “I found four sovereigns!”

Varric paused in his cleaning, “Four…wait… on the _spiders_?”

Dorian elbowed Bull and muttered, “Now there’s something you should be nervous about.”


	23. Vibrating Butt Plug E

Dorian had never considered himself a prude, but some of the things Iron Bull whispered to him when they were laying in bed together made him blush from head to toe.  Most of it was just Bull giving him a hard time, but there was always that one thing he was quite serious about…

“I got you a gift!” Iron Bull burst into Dorian’s apartment like he owned the place and tossed a bag of groceries onto the couch before throwing himself onto the love seat beside Dorian, crushing him against the armrest before he was hauled bodily into Bull’s lap.  This all happened before he could do little more than let out an undignified yelp.  Dorian wriggled on Bull’s lap to get comfortable, throwing one arm over his shoulder.

“A gift?  Why do I get the feeling it’s not a romantic night out at The Seeker’s Rest?”  Dorian raised his hand enough to run his fingers along the shaft of Bull’s horn, meeting his eye with a wry grin.

“Uhg, too stuffy,” said Bull, wrinkling his nose at the very thought.  "No, you remember what I said last night?“

"You said a great deal of things last night,” said Dorian, fighting down the embarrassing urge to flush as some of those things ran through his mind.

“Heh heh yyeeah,” said Bull, sounding far too proud of himself, “well, I got you this.”  He held out a small, completely nondescript, brown bag.

As far as Dorian was concerned, nothing really good could come out of a bag like this.  It was either trashy hobo alcohol or… he reached in and pulled out a butt plug.  Not just any butt plug, a vibrating butt plug.  He reached in and pulled out a remote, giving Bull an incredulous look, trying to play it cool even as he felt his face heat up.  "You have GOT to be kidding me,“ he said, eyes following the stocky curves of the device, the way the base flared out so it would press tight against his asshole.

Unbelievable.

"I want you to wear it to work,” Bull whispered huskily, pressing wet, open mouthed kisses from Dorian’s jaw to his neck.

“I am NOT doing that,” Dorian breathed, clutching the device tightly in his fist as Bull’s hand started to ever so slowly slide up Dorian’s thigh.  "Ah…the last th-thing I need is Cole blurting something out when I’m dealing with a-“ Bull bit down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder and Dorian cried out, "ah! With a patron!”  Arousal was starting to do funny things to his brain… like make him actually consider this madness.

“Oh you won’t work with Cole,” said Bull, lips now moving against Dorian’s ear, “you’re going to give him the day off for being so good… and I’ll pick up the slack.”

“Terrible idea,” Dorian panted, and he was horrified to find he was now trying to convince himself more than Bull.  "We’ll never get away with it.  I’ll be fired.“

"We had sex in there and got away with it…twice,” said Bull, now starting to unbutton Dorian’s shirt.  "I know you can be nice and quiet… even while this thing is shoved up your ass and vibrating against that greedy prostate of yours…“

"Filthy…inappropriate…” Dorian shrugged out of his shirt and his shaking hands started to undo his slacks.

Bull’s preparation was perfunctory, if a bit teasing, and he gave Dorian a nice hard blow job before buttoning him back up.  Right now the plug did little more than stretch him open, but Bull had the remote in his pocket and Dorian was sure his respite wouldn’t last long.  Cole was called from Dorian’s cell phone, and though he argued at first he did at last accept a day off when Dorian mentioned he could always go spend time with Varric.  There was no way to tell Cole face-to-face they needed him out of the library… he’d know the truth immediately.

Dorian tried to walk up the steps as normally as possible, but the shape and girth of the plug made that extremely difficult.  Bull wasn’t helping, one hand in his pocket turning the stupid thing on and off in short, maddening bursts.  Dorian almost collapsed into his chair when he reached it, breathing a little harder than he should be.  Iron Bull gave him a wink, collecting up books that needed filing and leaving Dorian to the mind-numbing task of check ins and check outs.

The plug must have had quite a range because Iron Bull was nowhere in sight when it flared to life with a buzz Dorian was sure everyone could hear.  He shuddered and gasped and the elf handing him a book jerked back as Dorian nearly face-planted against the desk.

“A-are you okay?” she asked, eyes darting nervously back and forth, “do I need to call someone?”

“No!” said Dorian quickly, wiping sweat from his brow, “No just… bad… food this morning…” he swore silently to himself as the elf hurried away.  He had to think of a less humiliating excuse.

“You’re looking a little…worn down,” said Bull from directly behind him.  Dorian jumped in shock, vehendis he was too silent for such a big man!  The vibrator jumped up another setting and Dorian clenched his hands in the side of the chair as if afraid he would jump right through the ceiling like some stupid cartoon character.  

“I hate you,” Dorian hissed, crossing his legs as his cock started to stir.

Iron Bull just laughed and walked off again, leaving Dorian to sweat like a complete weirdo behind his reference desk.  The plug slowed down and then turned off, giving Dorian some small respite to actually do his job.  He resolutely ignored his stubborn erection, tucking his chair so close to the desk that no one could see it.  If anyone wanted him to get up…well he would just page Bull.

Over the next four hours Bull played him like an instrument, always knowing when to turn the plug on, and how hard and for how long.  Dorian felt as if he were going mad.  The plug rubbed against his prostate as promised, and now the pleasure was bordering on pain.  If he didn’t come soon he was going to cry.  By that point the library was mostly empty and Iron Bull threw himself down onto a nearby chair, rolling it so his arm was pressed right against Dorian’s.

“How is your day going?” he rumbled teasingly.  Dorian wanted to sear that grin right off his face with a well-aimed fireball.

“I’m going to kill you,” Dorian whispered, his prick straining against his slacks.  He had alternated over the last several hours between hard and soft, but with no relief for his arousal.  Every erection was more agonizing than the last.

“Now that would be a shame,” said Bull, his hand snaking under the desk to rub the inside of Dorian’s thigh, just inches from his prick.

Dorian went very still, eyes fixed on a point between the two stacks ahead of him.  He was on the very edge with just that simple touch, whole body thrumming with arousal.  Bull’s hand slid up and the vibrator gave the smallest of buzzes.  With just a brush of Bull’s palm Dorian was muffling his cries of pleasure into his hand, eyes slipping shut as he came in his pants like some young kid.  It was embarrassing and overwhelming and amazing all in one.  He shivered in his seat as the aftershocks ran through him, knowing he would have to get up and clean himself off before his come could dry in his slacks.

“That is just a preview of how I am going to make you feel tonight,” said Bull, whispering against the shell of Dorian’s ear.

Dorian immediately announced the library would be shutting down early due to…unforeseen circumstances.  


	24. Dragon's Tooth PG

Dorian had spent all day in the tavern with Bull and his Chargers as they accounted for 90% of the noise inside and outside the building.  He wasn’t as loud or as rowdy, but it was always fun to watch Bull interact with his men.  Besides, Resheri was in the Hinterlands with people who weren’t them, and Dorian and Bull liked to use their downtime wisely (lots of drinking).

Mildly inebriated, Dorian practically fell against Bull’s shoulder when he leaned over to speak, “Hey Dorian, stay in my rooms tonight.  I have something for you.”

“Do you now?” said Dorian playfully.  Bull probably had all sorts of fun things for him.  His big cock, that clever tongue, thick fingers… Dorian took a quick swallow of his shitty beer before those thoughts could run away with him.

Iron Bull had been drinking all day but he didn’t seem drunk at all as he nudged Dorian to sit up straight again, shaking his head with that familiar crooked close-lipped grin.  Bull left first and Dorian lingered as he was deep in conversation with Krem about Tevinter foods they missed.  Southern pallets were so unrefined!  Krem had never eaten some of the rich foods Dorian had, but they shared a love for spicy meats and curries.

It wasn’t until an hour later that Dorian stumbled out of his chair and made his way to Bull’s rooms.  He wasn’t drunk… but he was delightfully warm and happy.  Some hard sex and then some sleep was all he had left on the agenda.  Bull was sitting on the bed, his pants still on oddly, when Dorian walked inside.

“How do you want me?” asked Dorian, working open all his belts and buckles before Iron Bull stood up and ripped them off.  Dorian had lost more than one favorite outfit that way.

Bull laughed, standing up and walking over to help Dorian out of his clothes.  His touch was gentle but not insistent and Dorian finally let his hands fall away so Bull could undress him.  ”I didn’t call you up here to have sex,” he said, pushing Dorian’s robe away to leave him in just his leather leggings and heeled boots.

“Ridiculous,” Dorian sniffed, bending down to undo the buckles that ran up his boots and slide them off his feet.  "You’ve never called me up here for anything else.“

"First time for everything,” said Bull, grabbing Dorian by the hips to haul him into a kiss.  Every time Dorian tried to make it harder, Bull would pull back, biting his bottom lip lightly until Dorian finally gave up and just melted into the kiss.

“What’s all this about?” Dorian breathed as they parted, licking his lips to taste Bull still on them.

“I wanted to give you something,” said Bull, luring Dorian back towards the bed.

“Yes you mentioned that,” said Dorian, throwing himself over the sheets and stretching with a groan, hands folding under his head as he arched his back until it popped.

Bull pulled something out of his pocket, but he kept it behind his back as he joined Dorian on the bed, laying half over him without crushing him.  ”Look…Dorian… we make a big deal about not caring one way or the other… but I know you care.  A lot.”

Dorian made a disgruntled sound, glancing away stubbornly and refusing to acknowledge that.  He hated knowing he liked Bull more than Bull liked him.  Iron Bull was always talking about meaningless sex, saying how Qunari didn’t have sex with people they loved… leaving Dorian feeling adrift in feelings he knew would never really be reciprocated nor particularly appreciated.  He thought Bull was smart enough not to say it out loud.  It stung every time he thought about it.

“I also know you think I don’t feel the same way,” said Bull softly, free hand tilting Dorian’s face so their eyes met.  "I could say it until the cows came home-“ Dorian snorted meanly, feeling out of his element, ”-but I thought you might like something tangible.“

Why was his heart beating so hard?  Dorian bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back the emotions boiling up inside him.  Bull pulled whatever he had behind his back into Dorian’s view, and he almost looked uncertain.  ”This is a dragon’s tooth,” said Bull before Dorian could say anything, “split in half and backed with obsidian.  It’s what Qunari do to show they really love someone.  Now no matter where we go, we’re always connected through this.”

Dorian almost reverently took his half, cradling the giant tooth in his palm, feeling tears prick in the corner of his eyes.  He could see a surprisingly delicate chain running through the top of the tooth and he sniffed, rubbing his arm stubbornly over his eyes, “You sap,” he muttered, palm rubbing over his eyelid.  Bull gently took the split tooth and set both of them on the bedside table before bending down to kiss away every tear that slipped from under Dorian’s lashes.

"Kadan, my heart,” he said softly, “I think we can agree this stopped being meaningless a long time ago.”

Dorian sniffed, letting out a laugh that bordered embarrassingly on a sob, “You’re the worst and I hate you.”

Iron Bull laughed under his breath, throwing the blankets over them both before tucking Dorian against his chest.  He fell asleep to the sound of Bull’s gentle breathing, eyes glancing now and again to the dragon tooth.  It was the last thing he saw before he finally fell asleep as well.


	25. Ears PG-13

The things Dorian knew about Qunari physiology would fit into a particularly small shot glass.  He was learning though.  Hands on.  He learned that the transition between skin and horn was one of the most sensitive places on a Qunari, and he could cause pain or pleasure depending on how he touched it.  He learned that it itched if Bull didn’t apply a soothing salve.  He learned that Bull had a better sense of smell than a human, and Bull could smell when Dorian was aroused even if he did his best to hide it.  Dorian learned that, if not Qunari at least Bull, had awful night vision.  Though that might have more to do with the single eye than anything to do with Qunari.

However the most exciting discovery was that Bull’s ears, previously thought to be perfectly stationary, could swivel.  Dorian found out about it when he was pacing behind Bull, ranting about a book he had just finished and when he glanced over he saw one ear swiveled around to listen to him while the other was cocked a little to the side, toward the door.  Bull himself had his nose down in a report he was working on for the Ben-Hassrath.  He must have realized that something was wrong because his ears swiveled back and he turned his head to raise his eyebrow at Dorian who was rooted to the spot staring.

“You were saying something about the author fucking himself with his own faulty research…?”  Bull prompted playfully.

Dorian was torn between asking a genuine question and making an ox joke.  Now that he’d seen them move, the inevitable teasing was burning a hole in his tongue as he wrangled it down.  "I didn’t know they…“ he held his hands up by his head and twitched a pair of fingers.  It was the most he could get out without saying something about twitchy ox ears.

Bull let out a low rumble, scratching his cheek with a single finger as his ears drooped ever so slightly.  "Yeah it’s not something we usually let people see…”  Dorian was delighted to see he was almost… embarrassed?  It was so rare to catch Bull off guard.

He plopped himself down on Bull’s lap like he owned it, reaching up to trace from the lobe up to the tip, “Hmmm, and you let me see?” said Dorian, rubbing his thumbs along the lines of his inner ear, watching the way Bull’s eye slipped shut with a pleased sigh.

“Seemed only fair,” Bull muttered, eye still shut, “after all, I know you drool like crazy when you sleep.”

Dorian snatched his hands away and crossed his arms with a scowl, “I do not! You just sweat a lot! It’s disgusting!”

Bull laughed, ears perking forward as he wrapped his arms around Dorian and physically picked him up, walking him towards the bed.  "Well then I seem to sweat a great deal specifically wherever your mouth is.  But now I think I’d like to see you drooling for a different reason, Dorian.“

"Animal,” Dorian gasped as he was tossed on the bed, crawling back to make room for Bull as he crawled onto the bed with a predatory smile.  Dorian could see why a Qunari, especially a spy, would not want people know their ears moved, he was just that much more expressive with them drooping, perking, and swiveling.  Dorian grabbed Bull by the horns and hauled him into a kiss, heart beating a little harder knowing Bull trusted him so totally.  He would do anything to never betray that trust.


	26. Kids G

It was a blustery but sunny day at Skyhold.  The cold was particularly sharp that morning, and yet because it wasn’t actively pissing down rain or snow, all the children had come out to play in the courtyard.  Blackwall was handing out little wooden toys and letting the young ones touch his beard or ride around on his back.  Dorian never would have expected the Grey Warden to be so good with kids, but Blackwall seemed to really enjoy himself.  He wasn’t the only one causing bursts of laughter though.

Iron Bull had a kid on each horn and another pair clinging to his muscular arms as he lifted them off the ground with an exaggerated roar.  Other kids clambered around his knees, begging for their own turns to get picked up by the monstrous Qunari.  Dorian hid a smile behind his hand, leaning against the tavern to stay out of the way.  He’d never been good with kids, maybe it came from being an only child in a very lonely house.

A particularly small little elf girl pulled on Bull’s pants and he bent down to let her climb with a giggle onto his shoulder.  Dorian’s smile faded as he watched Bull laugh, wading through a sea of laughing children, some clinging to his ankles, others to his arms and horns.  He drug them around like they weighed nothing at all, and to Bull they probably didn’t.  It had to hurt a little to have a pair of children clinging to his bad leg, but if it did he gave no indication.

It wasn’t hard to admit he loved Bull, Dorian had even said it out loud a couple times.  It was almost easy when the threat of imminent destruction hung daily over their heads, but what would it mean when it didn’t?  What kind of life did Bull want after everything was said and done?  He would continue with his Chargers, of course, and Dorian would…would what?  The thought of leaving Bull was like a physical pain in his chest.  Would he join the Chargers as well?  What about Tevinter?  There was so much he wanted to do.

Yet even beyond that, the immediate future that Dorian only held nebulously in his palm, beyond that…what would they do?  Did Iron Bull want kids someday?  He was good with them, really good, they flocked to him everyday and he always took time out to give them sweets or rides on his back around the courtyard.  The very thought of having a son or daughter was… overwhelming to say the least.  Dorian shied away from thinking too hard about it.  After what his father had done to him…what if those… inclinations lived inside him?  What if Dorian was one child away from turning into a monster?

“Alright alright, you win!” said Bull, his deep laughter pulling Dorian out of his dark thoughts.  He was shaking children off of him like raindrops, making his way towards Dorian.  Without Bull the rest of the children ran to Blackwall, leaving the two of them alone as Bull put one hand on the wall beside Dorian’s head, pinning him there with little more than a roguish smile.

“They certainly are fond of you,” said Dorian, arching forward as Bull’s other hand rest against his lower back and hauled him forward.  "You ever think about…having one?“ asked Dorian, trying to keep his tone even.

Bull saw right through him, as normal, "You think I could ever settle down enough to raise a kid?  What about you, Dorian?”

Dorian shrugged, glancing off to the side, “Not good with children,” he muttered.  "You would make a good father though,“ said Dorian, looking back up at Bull, hands moving up to rest against his chest.

"Perhaps,” said Bull without concern, “but I think you’re getting ahead of yourself, _Kadan_.  One day at a time.”

“But-” Dorian was silenced by a finger against his lips.

“We’ll figure out the future when we catch up to it, and we’ll do it together.”  Iron Bull pulled his finger away to replace it with his lips in a short kiss.  Dorian relaxed after a moment, sliding up on his toes to wrap his arms around Bull’s neck.


	27. Panic Attack G

Dorian had kept it together all through the trip back to Skyhold.  He joked with Resheri and did his best to avert any questions with sarcasm and a blithe attitude.  He teased Blackwall and Cassandra.  He avoided Iron Bull.  Not overtly, and they still slept in the same tent during the nights, but he would shrug away any touches and kept himself curled up, even if Bull’s warm embrace would have stopped the constant shivering as they made their way further up the mountain.  Seeing his father had been… Dorian didn’t know what to call it.  All the feelings he’d been able to repress since he left Tevinter were now all swirling around inside him.  He was angry, depressed, regretful, and confused all at once.  Sometimes he felt grateful his father had thought to reach out to him, other times furious he had dared think a simple sorry could forgive what he had tried to do.

Resheri, Blackwall, and Cassandra did not press him, though the Inquisitor kept glancing at him when he thought Dorian wouldn’t notice, brow furrowed with worry.  Dorian wanted to sit down and scream until his throat bled but instead he laughed and nudged and slipped out from under Bull’s hands whenever he tried to tug Dorian away.  By the time they walked through the Skyhold gates his facade was beginning to crack under strain and Dorian practically fled the moment he could.  His rooms were freezing when he burst into them and a haphazard wave set his fireplace blazing irresponsibly hot.  Dorian cursed as his shaking fingers made getting out of his outfit difficult, just needing room to breathe.  He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t…

Dorian collapsed to his knees, robes half undone and hanging haphazardly from his shoulder as he shuddered for breath, hyperventilating uncontrollably.  The whole world seemed to be pressing down on him and he fell to his hands, eyes wide and unseeing.  What was happening to him?  Dorian could feel tears dripping from his eyes, smearing his kohl down his cheeks.  Yet even as he was crying, Dorian felt empty inside, scooped clean out as his body shook and his lungs cried for air.

Distantly he heard a knock on the door but he was in no condition to answer it, blackness crawling along the edges of his vision as he tried and failed to take a breath.

“d…ria..”

Dorian collapsed to his elbows, feeling like he was going to die.  His heart was beating too fast, surely it would explode?

“Dorian!”

Iron Bull’s warmth enveloped him, a hand pressed flat against his chest as lips whispered against his ear, “Breathe.  Breathe…”

“I c-c-c-c…!” Dorian couldn’t even speak.

“Breathe with me,” said Bull, his voice a deep grounding force against Dorian’s temple.  "In…“ the big chest expanded behind Dorian, "out…” a rush of hot breath ruffling his hair.

In! In! In!

O-O-Out!

In! In!…In…

Out. Out. Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Dorian’s heart was slowing as he lost himself in Bull’s rhythm.  Eventually he collapsed as his head cleared and the fist around his chest relaxed.  With clarity came more tears and Dorian didn’t even know why he was crying.  Bull held him close the whole time, shifting so Dorian was sitting sideways in his lap, crying against his shoulder.  In short hiccups Dorian spilled everything that had been on his mind since his father had walked down the stairs and back into his life.  Iron Bull said nothing and Dorian found it was exactly what he needed.  When the torrent was over he just rest against Bull, savoring his strength and his warmth.

“How are you feeling?” Bull asked after a while of silence.

Dorian was seconds away from dozing, “Tired,” he murmured, “empty.”

Chapped lips pressed against the top of his head as Bull stood up, carrying Dorian to the bed.  "Then sleep, I’ll be here.“

"You’d better,” Dorian whispered, trying his best to grin.

“Always, _Kadan_ ,” said Bull, and the last thing Dorian knew before sleep claimed him were lips on his.  


	28. Sleep Massage G

Bull looked ready to drop when he pushed his way into Dorian’s rooms.  Dorian shut his book and stood up to shove Bull down into a nearby chair, helping him remove his harness and setting it aside while Bull worked open his belt with a jaw-cracking yawn.  "There were so many giants in Emprise du Lion,“ Bull grumbled, bending down to kick off one boot and then start to open the brace that clasped over the other.  He pushed the boot off and stood up on his good leg to pull his pants off over the brace that strapped all the way up his calf to his knee.  Bull sat back down with a sigh as Dorian bent down to tug the pants off his other leg, kneeling down to undo every belt and buckle that held the brace against Bull’s leg.

"I would have thought you’d like all that fighting,” said Dorian, setting the brace aside and then digging heated fingers and palms into Bull’s leg.

“Ahhh yeah that’s the stuff,” Bull growled, sitting back in the chair and throwing an arm over his eye.  "I like fighting giants as much as the next person… but even I need to sleep every once in awhile.  Resheri pushed us really hard this trip.“

"Hmm,” Dorian grimaced, standing up and tugging Bull to stand up with an arm over Dorian’s shoulders for support as he led him to bed.  "Lay down you big lummox before you do more damage to that leg.  Get some sleep.“

"I don’t know if I can,” said Bull, “you run on high for so long…”

“Shut up and lay on your stomach,” Dorian ordered, twisting out from under Bull’s arm to push him lightly towards the bed.  Iron Bull looked ready to collapse from exhaustion, no matter what he said to the contrary.  Bull laughed at the order, but he obeyed none-the-less, groaning as his face sank into the fresh goose-feather pillows.  Dorian removed his clothing before climbing up on the mattress, straddling Bull’s ass, knees clamped against his sides for support.

“Mmmm, maybe I should roll over for this,” Bull rumbled, voice muffled against the pillow.

“Don’t you dare,” said Dorian, rubbing his hands together as magic warmed them up until they were nearly burning.  "Close your damn eyes.“

"So sweet,” snorted Bull.

Dorian ignored him, leaning forward to dig the heel of his palms into Bull’s tense muscles.  He had to lean his whole weight into his hands as he rubbed them up and down Bull’s back, fingers digging into each shoulder and then along the crook of his neck.  Bull’s rumbling was like the purr of some big cat, and Dorian took some pleasure from the way his tense muscles relaxed under each rub, until big, tough Iron Bull was like jelly under his hands.  The rumbling slowly turned into snoring, and when Dorian was sure Bull wouldn’t wake up he stilled his hands, slowly sliding down to rest his cheek against Bull’s shoulder.  When Bull woke up again Dorian was going to tease him about this… but it could wait.  Dorian decided now was a good a time as any to get some sleep as well.


	29. Grab Me By the Horns E

Bull enjoyed the quiet time, though no one would guess that.  He polished and oiled his giant battleaxe while Dorian lounged in his chair beside the fire, thumbing through some giant volume on magic.  He would hem and haw then write a few scribbled notes on a piece of parchment before going back to his reading.  Bull liked to watch him during these quiet little moments when Dorian’s walls were down and he was completely relaxed.  His hair wasn’t perfectly styled, his mustache wasn’t waxed and curled to immaculate points.  The Inquisitor had set off to Emerald Graves without them, and though later today Bull would be down in the Yard putting his Chargers through their paces, and Dorian would meander to the Library, for right now it was just them and the crackling of the fire.

“Unbelievable,” Dorian muttered to himself, quill flying across his parchment as he made a few more notes.

“What’s are you reading?” Bull asked, setting his ax aside with a muted clunk against the wooden floorboards.

“A history of Harrowing,” said Dorian, eyes on his parchment covered haphazardly in scratchy writing.

“Harrowing… that’s when mages fight demons, yeah?” Bull stood up with a grunt, rubbing his sore knee briefly before joining Dorian by the fire.  He crossed his arms on the back of the chair and slouched down enough to let out a puff of breath through Dorian’s messy hair.

Dorian reached up and tried to shove Bull’s face away, “Bull!” He was smothering a smile so Bull refused to let himself get pushed away.  “It’s not just fighting a demon,” said Dorian, closing the book with a snap.  “It’s more about outsmarting them.  Power is great and all, but if you’re too stupid to resist temptation then you probably don’t deserve to be a mage in the first place.”  Dorian sniffed, getting that haughty, superior look on his face.

“Mmm hmmm,” said Bull slowly, “and how did your Harrowing go?”

“Marvelous,” said Dorian sarcastically, tilting his head back to look up at Bull.  The firelight was casting light over the lines of his face, throwing half of it in flickering shadows.  He was painfully beautiful and Bull could not resist tipping forward to press their lips together in a short kiss, one Dorian seemed to return without a second thought.  They parted and Dorian continued to speak as if he hadn’t been interrupted.

“When I entered the fade I found myself at a great big castle.  It was gorgeous, green yards full of peacocks and crystal fountains.  I was met at the gates by a Desire demon.  He was tall, broad, and had a pair of these…” Dorian held his hands out to the side of his head, a dreamy look slipping into his eyes, “…big, thick horns…”  Dorian sighed and Bull raised his eyebrow but said nothing.  “Anyway he led me up to the sitting room where we talked, shared some nibbles and a bit of groping before he tried to possess me.  I made short work of him and when I opened my eyes I lied about everything.  You can’t tell your proud Father that you let a Desire demon suck you off while you grabbed his horns before defeating him, now can you?”

“Grabbed his horns, did you?” Bull rumbled, sliding around the chair to box Dorian in, one hand on either side of his head.  “You know, I’ve noticed you _are_ kind of grabby.”

“Don’t read into it,” Dorian sneered, but his pupils had dilated.

“Too late,” said Bull cheerily, dropping to his knees and man handling Dorian until his knees were crooked over Bull’s horns.

“Bull!” Dorian gasped, reaching down to grab one of points and yank as Bull nearly folded him in half to pant against the inside of his thighs.  Dorian was freshly washed, and he liked to dab a bit of Tevinter scent between his thighs.  One Bull couldn’t get enough of.  He took a deep breath, nuzzling into Dorian’s crotch with a low growl.

“Have you always had a thing for horns or do you have a thing for horns because of that demon?” Iron Bull teased, undoing the laces on Dorian’s pants.

“Absolutely unbelievable!” Dorian sputtered, trying and failing to lift his legs off of Bull’s horns.  He was bent too far up, there was no where left for him to stretch.  When he realized just how well he’d been pinned he stilled, breathing a little harder than his short burst of activity would account for.

Bull grinned, bending down to run the flat of his tongue along the swelling shaft of Dorian’s cock as it lay against his belly.  “I like it when you grab them, you know,” said Bull conversationally, hands coming up to rub and squeeze Dorian’s thighs.

“I refuse to acknowledge th-this!” Dorian’s hand yanked and Bull tilted his head with a grunt.

“Oh yeeah,” he growled, lips right against the base of Dorian’s prick.  The hand on his horn was snatched back as if burned and he laughed under his breath, nipping the strip of skin connecting Dorian’s cock to his balls.  “You love the horns,” Bull said, his hot breath wafting over Dorian’s flesh, “you love to be conquered.  The horns make you think of beasts and you want to be fucked down and dirty like a fucking animal.”

“N-no!” Dorian wheezed, and that hand snaked back down to grip Bull’s horn.

“Yes,” Bull said, blowing cold air and then following it up by popping the head of his prick between his lips and sucked.  Dorian shuddered and his legs flexed, heels hitting  Bull’s shoulders.  He pulled back with a pop to whisper, “Don’t deny that animal inside of you, Dorian.”

“B-Bull!” Dorian shivered beneath him, muscle tensing as Bull finally sucked him all the way down.  It only took a few short bobs before come was coating Bull’s tongue and sliding down his throat.  He swallowed every drop Dorian’s gave him, sucking hard to milk out any lingering seed before pulling back.  Bull reached up to lift Dorian’s legs off his horns, pushing himself up to ease Dorian into a long, slow kiss.  He was completely limp in the chair, fingers stroking lazily along the long shaft of Bull’s horns.

“Just admit you love the horns,” said Bull between kisses.

“Mmm,” Dorian hummed, orgasm relaxing him to the point where he seemed to seriously consider it.  “I love…something,” he teased, fingers digging into the base of Bull’s horns and sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine.

“If you keep that up you’re going to get a whole lot of something,” Iron Bull warned.

Dorian met his eye in a clear challenge and scraped his nails from Bull’s horns down the back of his neck.  Fine.  Getting fucked like an animal it was.


	30. Sleepy Morning Sex E

Dorian shifted as Bull’s hot breath ruffled his hair, sliding closer to his warm body.  Outside a pair of birds squawked at each other, the sounds dragging him reluctantly from sleep.  It was always cold in Skyhold in the mornings, no matter how long his fire had burned last night.  Dorian wriggled against Bull as if trying to burrow back against him, the room still dark and thus far too early for any sane person to be getting up.  He felt something hard brush against his ass as he moved, freezing up at first before relaxing back against Bull’s cock.

It was rare for him to be the first one awake, Bull had years of strict service with the Ben-Hassrath and he tended to rise when the sun did.  Maybe Dorian could be the one to wake Bull up for a change.  They had fucked hard last night, and when Dorian reached slowly between their bodies he found himself still stretched.  He turned his hand to rub his palm along the shaft of Bull’s cock while his other hand snaked into the cold air to grab the vial of oil on the nightstand beside the bed.

“Nnng…” Bull rumbled behind him, chest expanding with a deep breath, but he didn’t wake up.  Dorian let oiled fingers push into his own hole, making it slick and ready in just a few twists of his fingers, and then rubbed more oil over Bull’s fat cock.  

Iron Bull shifted, breath coming out in a short huff that had pleasure tingling down Dorian’s spine.  He arched his back, pressing the cleft of his ass right against Bull’s prick, pressing it flat against his belly as he began to rock.  Bull’s fat shaft speared between his cheeks, head occasionally catching on his loose hole and making Dorian gasp under his breath.

The cold air felt as if it was heating up around them and Dorian nearly purred as sweat started to break out over his skin.

“You needy fucker,” Bull’s voice growled against his ear and Dorian froze in place, breath hitching as a hot hand pressed flat against his belly to hold him tight against Bull’s body.  “Can’t a man get any rest around here?"  His voice was deep and husky from sleep.

"That’s usually my line,” Dorian whispered, “I thought it was only fair to turn the tables.”

Bull grumbled, rolling Dorian onto his belly and then sliding into his loose hole without another word.  Dorian moaned only to have his head grabbed and his face pressed against the pillows to muffle his sounds.  Which just encouraged him to make more of them.  Bull’s hips moved in slow even strokes, his cock filling Dorian to bursting before sliding out with slick, sloppy noises.

Dorian whimpered into the pillows and rubbed his own cock against the sheets, the friction driving him closer and closer to orgasm.  He came with a muffled cry, shooting a big wet spot into the sheets below as Bull kept up his steady pace.  Dorian went limp under him, catching his breath as Bull fucked into him.  Just before he was about to complain about being to sensitive, Bull’s hips slowed to a stop, cock pressed deep into Dorian’s asshole and pulsing with each fresh rope of come he filled Dorian with.

“Mmmm,” Bull hummed under his breath, relaxing over Dorian and pinning him against the mattress.  “Now you just lay there and think about what you’ve done,” said Bull playfully, words lightly slurred as he fell back asleep.

Dorian sucked in a breath, trying and failing to wriggle out from under Bull’s arm and chest.  Oh that son of a bitch…


	31. Fog M

“We’re lost.”

“We’re not lost!” Bull snarled, his nearly infinite patience on the verge of snapping.

Dorian knew the smart thing to do would be shut up and let him crawl through this ridiculous fog, but he couldn’t help muttering, “If you had been watching the road ten miles back…”

Iron Bull hit the brakes so hard that Dorian jerked forward and if his seat belt hadn’t locked he would have gotten a faceful of dash.  A big hand grabbed the front of his suit and hauled him nearly over the center console so Bull could snap right in his face.  “Whose fault is it if I wasn’t paying attention, huh?!”

“You’re going to blame ME?!” Dorian tried to wriggled out of Bull’s fist, the stick shift digging painfully into his side.  “Why the _fuck_ would you blame me, you dumb animal?!”

“Because I seem to recall a certain _spoiled Tevinter brat_ unable to keep his head out of my lap!” Iron Bull shook him and Dorian wheezed as the stick shift jammed right into his hip bone and the seat belt went tight around his neck.  He twisted his head until the belt slid away, scrambing down to unbuckle it completely.

“Oh so it’s my fault you completely forgot how to drive?” Dorian snarled back, swearing in Tevene as he got briefly tangled in the seatbelt.  “ _Teenagers_ manage to drive while getting sucked off, how is it a full grown adult can’t?!”

“You see how thick this fog is?!” Iron Bull gestured towards the windshield and Dorian glanced out, not that he needed to, it was so thick he couldn’t even see the very front of the car.  Their entire world was reduced to this tiny cab and Bull’s twisted lips and furrowed brow.  “You kept me from concentrating!”

“Well excuse me for wanting to pleasure my boyfriend!” Dorian finally got untangled from the seatbelt and braced his feet against the door to press against Bull’s grip instead of pulling away, effectively pinning him against the door.  “Now we’re trapped out here until the fog clears up and I’m going to miss my big presentation!”

“Like anyone wanted to hear you present when your mouth smelled like my cock,” Bull grinned cruelly, “maybe they’d like to see that pompous mouth full of it, though.”

There was a pregnant pause as both of them panted, faces inches apart.  Then Dorian found himself grabbed and practically tossed into the backseat with Bull crawling eagerly over him.

They spent the night on the side of the road and when Dorian bothered to blearily pull his phone out of his discarded and wrinkled slacks, Bull snoring up a storm under him, he found a text telling him the presentations had been canceled.  

The fog was too thick.

Dorian dropped his phone back onto the floorboards with a smug smile.  He wouldn’t tell Bull that at first, better to rub him the wrong way first so Dorian could get rubbed in all the _right_ ways.


	32. Blindfold E

When Iron Bull had first insisted on a safeword, Dorian had scoffed.  The sex they’d had was intense and wild, sure, but nothing extreme.  However Bull had been so serious that Dorian had indulged him.  _Katoh_.  A word Dorian never planned to use.

Now it sat on the tip of his tongue.

How long had he been kneeling here with his arms tied behind his back?  Minutes? Hours? Days?  Dorian’s knees ached and goosebumps had flared out over his skin from the cool air brushing around him every time he felt Bull pass by on surprisingly silent feet.  A blindfold obscured his vision, leaving him in inky blackness, at Bull’s complete mercy.

This was a new game, one Bull had explained to him in detail before they’d started.  Dorian had been eager then, but the reality of losing control was a fear that gnawed at his belly.  He’d never lost control before, never given anything so precious to anyone before.  Would The Iron Bull betray the great trust that had been placed in him?  The only reason Dorian hadn’t said the word was that he knew Bull…and knew Bull would rather die than actually hurt him.

His fear warred angrily with arousal and anticipation as Dorian tried his best to follow the orders given to him.  Kneel on the floor, stay still, say nothing.  Dorian hardly breathed.  The wooden floor creaked and then Dorian felt a big, hot hand stroke along his neck and collarbone.  The touch was electrifying, his whole body arching up against it as Dorian gasped.  

“Tsk, what did I say about moving?” Iron Bull’s touch pulled away and Dorian hunched back down with muffled groan of frustration.  “Who is in charge?” Iron Bull’s voice was like steel, sharp and inflexible.  Dorian could hardly breath under the weight of it.

“You are,” he said obediently, wrestling down his instincts to snap and snarl and fight.  Dorian had listened, he’d given up control… and he’d be damned if his stubbornness ruined the game.

“Whose orders are you to obey?” Iron Bull was closer now and Dorian could feel sweat trickling into the blindfold.

“Yours,” Dorian said hoarsely, willing to do anything to get that hot touch back on his cold skin.

“Whose orders did you just disobey?” Dorian could feel something hard brush along his cheek and the urge to turn his head and lick the shaft of Bull’s thick cock was overwhelming.  He stayed still.  As a statue.  If Iron Bull did not tell him to touch him, then he would not.

“Yours,” Dorian whispered, feeling precum smear along his cheek as he spoke.

A hand slipped gently through his hair and Dorian opened his mouth to pant at the sheer pleasure of such a simple touch, his cock jerking between his legs.  Then it clenched and wrenched his head back, Dorian’s gasp was cut short by Bull’s cock.  He wrapped his lips around it, heart beating so hard he could hear the roaring of his blood in his ears.  Dorian sucked hard, eager to please, to make up for his mistake, and Bull’s hand guided his head to bob up and down the shaft of his prick.

Left without stimulation for so long, his body now felt as if it had been caught on fire.  Dorian could feel the air heating up around him, sweat sliding in rivulets down his body.  The control had been hard to give up, but now that he was letting it go, Dorian felt almost weightless.  Everything that had been sitting on his back, Bull now carried for him.  He was in control, of everything.  All of Dorian’s worries, fears, and nightmares were all stacked on Bull’s wide shoulders.

He sped up without the help of Bull’s hand, taking him deeper, letting himself choke as the fat head slid down the back of his throat.  Bull let out a surprised moan and Dorian worked harder.  Drool slipped from his lips to trail down his cheeks and chin as he let Bull fuck his mouth, throat sore and aching from the abuse.  Dorian’s arms were tied but still he strained against the bonds, wishing he could pleasure Bull with more than just his mouth.

The hand in his hair tightened again and hauled him back, forcing Dorian to hold still as Bull’s cockhead just sat on his tongue.  “You are to swallow every drop,” Iron Bull ordered.

Dorian could hear slick sounds, feel the cock swell and jerk in his mouth and realized Bull was jerking himself off.  He suckled the head, ready and willing to follow Bull’s order.  The cock pulsed and Dorian felt the first bitter stream hit his tongue.  He swallowed everything that splashed into his mouth, but Bull had a lot of come and despite his best efforts Dorian could feel some trickle from the corner of his mouth.  Bull pulled back with a sigh, his softening cock slipping from between Dorian’s lips.

“It’s your first time,” said Bull, his calloused thumb gathering up the come before it could drip from Dorian’s chin and smearing it along his bottom lip.  “I’ll give you a pass for that.”

Dorian didn’t nip Bull’s thumb, though he wanted to.  He didn’t lick away the sticky come on his lip, though he wanted to.  He was ramrod straight, spine like steel.  Iron Bull stroked his knuckles along Dorian’s cheek with a genuine chuckle, “I always knew you were a fast learner.”

Rough stubble against his cheek as Bull kneeled down and pulled him into a kiss, licking away his own come before sliding his tongue between Dorian’s lips.  The hand that wasn’t curled at the back of his neck, lightly stroked the head of his cock and Dorian went completely stiff, cries of pleasure muffled by Bull’s mouth.  He came in long, thick, spurts all over Bull’s hand as he milked Dorian dry.  Dorian had never come so hard with so little stimulation, he felt wrung out and limp.  He collapsed against Bull, feeling gentle lips against his temple.

Iron Bull was whispering sweet nothings to him, gentle hands unlacing Dorian’s arms and then massaging the aches out of his shoulders as he brought his arms up to clutch tightly at Bull.

“How are you feeling?” Iron Bull asked, finally removing the blindfold.

Dorian blinked even in the low light of Bull’s bedroom, brow furrowing as his pupils adjusted.  “I…don’t know how to describe it.”

“Ooh the great Dorian Pavus, speechless,” said Bull playfully, physically lifting him from the floor and carrying him to the bed.  “I must have done something right.”

Dorian was laid out, allowing Bull to massage the cramps out of his legs, pressing sweet kisses along his shins and knees where blood was once again flowing.  He lay there and soaked in the loving attention, hands laying on his belly as Bull worked his way up.  Dorian had played around with bondage and blindfolds before, but nothing had ever been that intense.  “You know I almost said the word, once or twice,” Dorian whispered, reaching down to brush his fingertips along Bull’s horns.

“Oh?” Bull rumbled, licking his hip bone and then tilting his head to meet Dorian’s eye.  “What stopped you?”

“I trust you, _Amatus_ ,” Dorian whispered, fingers brushing down Bull’s scarred face until they were kissed by his lips.

“Good,” Bull whispered, finally crawling up Dorian’s body to haul him close and pull the blankets tight around them.  Dorian watched Bull for awhile, silent as he accepted every compliment, every loving touch and soft stroke up and down his back.  Just before Dorian fell asleep he felt lips against the top of his head, “I love you, _Kadan_.”


	33. Dress Up G

The best part about the trip was that it was Inquisition sanctioned.  Instead of having to wear the stuffy uniforms they were given free reign to dress themselves for the upcoming Inquisitor’s Ball where several dignitaries would show their support for the cause.  Dorian was ecstatic about not having to wear the uniform, he wanted to look radiant for the Ball.  Only the best of Tevinter fashion would do.  Before they left for Val Royeaux Josie had pulled Dorian off to the side and sent him a very clear mission.

Make Iron Bull look nice.  No giant pants, no shirtlessness, no bloody harnesses, no sloppy leather boots.  Dorian swore to do his best and he was given twice as much money as they others when they were released into the marketplace.  Iron Bull stood out like a sore thumb in Val Royeaux, and even with everyone wearing a mask it was obvious they were starring.  Dorian took care of himself first, picking a robe that had the classic single sleeve, but showed even more skin than usual along his back, chest, and shoulder.  It was black with gold accents in the various belts and buckles, a pair of dragons entwined along the tails.

Iron Bull whistled as Dorian tried it on, making sure everything was properly adjusted.  "Looking good, Vint.“

"Of course,” said Dorian haughtily, tugging down on side of the robe to get it to sit right, “I am exceptionally handsome and stylish, it’d be shame not to let everyone at the Ball know that.”

Bull just snorted, shaking his head with something between amusement and exasperation.  Dorian ignored that, slipping out of the robe to change into his old clothes.  "Now…for you,“ he said, jabbing Bull’s naked chest with a single finger.

"What about me?” asked Bull with a raised eyebrow.

“I have to make sure you don’t embarrass us… so no tent pants and you have to wear a shirt.”  Dorian was already thinking about colors that would compliment Bull’s grey skin and dark horns.

“Aww but I look so good without one!” said Bull, pointedly flexing all his muscles.

Dorian sighed and took Bull by the wrist, tugging him towards some recent fashions (that would all have to be tailored from scratch to fit Bull’s massive form).  "Now I’m thinking a pair of these pants with that top and this belt and this sash, but in more of a golden color and-“

"No,” said Bull suddenly.

“Josie made it very clear we’d both be held responsibly if you didn’t look nice!” Dorian snapped, holding up a flowing jacket with a pair of long tails up against Bull’s chest, trying to envision him in it.  "You can’t wear those awful pants.“

"Did I say I would?” asked Bull, looking far too amused.  "This outfit would look terrible on me.  And this jacket has elven stitching, but those pants have a stronger dwarven stitch.“

"I…well…” Dorian’s arms fell as he tried to think of a reply to that.  He had expected Bull to bitch and moan about this… but he hadn’t expected him to be informed about anything.  Dorian glanced at the jacket and noticed the delicate silver thread that held it together, more script than stitching.  Pretentious elvish stitching.  Bull was right.

“Ha! Don’t look so put out!” Bull slapped Dorian on the back and he dropped the jacket with a surprised grunt.

“How do you know any of this?” Dorian grumbled, turning prickly in an attempt to regain his footing.

“Hey, Ben-Hassrath, remember?  I’ve BEEN in Val Royeaux, and when you want to fit in here, you learn how to tell apart fashions.”  Bull studied the available clothes for only a moment before picking out pants, a shirt, a sash, and a jacket.  Dorian silently fumed, feeling oddly put out about all of this as Bull handed the clothes to an intimidated looking seamstress who took some very quick measurements.

“So this whole time you’ve just been… PRETENDING to be some uncultured savage?!” Dorian said as they left the store.

Bull laughed, “Oh no, that’s not an act, just because I can do something doesn’t mean I want to.  You’re still the fashion expert between us,” Bull gave Dorian a mollifying kiss, fingers curled gently under his chin.

“I hope those clothes look terrible on you,” said Dorian without any real bite.

“They won’t,” Bull promised cheekily.

They didn’t.  Damn him.


	34. Take Charge E

It might be the wine or the lingering adrenaline from battle, but Iron Bull found himself shoved down on the floor of their tent with a panting and bloody Dorian looking wild-eyed above him.  Bull loved the way Dorian looked fresh after battle, robes and hair no longer perfect, blood staining his clothes and dripping from his skin.  Today he had a big bruise on his jaw and Bull reached up to cup it, pressing lightly with his palm until Dorian snarled at him.

His movements were frantic as he ripped off his own clothes, scattering cloth and belts to every corner of the tent without a care.  More bruises and small cuts littered his lithe body and Bull knew he’d never looked more beautiful than he did now, wanton and completely desperate.

“You are too gorgeous for your own good,” Bull breathed, moving to sit up and flip them over.  Dorian placed his hands flat on Bull’s chest, putting all his weight into pushing him back down.  It would have been easy to overpower him… but Bull wanted to see where Dorian was going with this and he lay back down without complaint.

“Looks like some beasts can be trained,” Dorian breathed, following Bull down to pull him into a harsh kiss.

Iron Bull bit Dorian’s bottom lip hard enough to taste blood in retribution for that remark, but of course that only fueled Dorian’s lust and he ground shamelessly down against Bull’s crotch.  He was a hot, heavy weight writhing down against him; Bull grabbed Dorian by the hips but didn’t influence his wild grinding.  The only thing separating them now was their pants, and Dorian was making short work of them.

“I love you, you bastard,” Bull growled as a naked Dorian slid himself along the fat shaft of Bull’s cock.  Dorian gave him a haughty smile, one Bull would love to fuck right off his face.  Their preparation was as basic as it could get, oil and a few shaking fingers before Dorian was grabbing Bull’s cock and sinking down onto it with his head thrown back, mouth wide open in a silent cry of pleasure.  Bull rolled his hips up, seating his cock in Dorian’s tight ass and earning himself a frustrated slap to his chest.

“Hold still!” he snapped.

“Whoa hey, whatever you say…sir…” Iron Bull teased, crossing his hands behind his head.  Dorian glared down at him suspiciously, as if suspecting mockery.

“Sir…yes… I like the sound of that…” said Dorian slowly, resting his palms flat on Bull’s belly, drawing himself up Bull’s cock only to bounce back down with a pleased gasp.

Iron Bull wanted to grab Dorian but he kept his hands under his head, watching him greedily as he began to bounce.  Dorian was using him as nothing more than a toy, taking what he wanted from Bull’s body like the greedy, spoiled brat he was.  Iron Bull loved it, loved the look of sheer bliss that was turning his face slack.  “You going to come?” Bull growled, his voice drawing Dorian’s foggy gaze down to him.  “You going to fuck yourself on my cock, jack yourself as you bounce and writhe, and then come all over me?”

“S-Such a filthy monster,” Dorian panted, but one of his hands was snaking between his legs.  The wet sound of Dorian fucking into his oiled palm was driving Bull crazy, his cock swelling inside Dorian’s tight, hot hole.  His balls were drawing up tight and Bull lost his fraying control, grabbing Dorian’s hips and then pressing his thumbs against some bruises still lingering from their last time together.

Dorian wailed, back arching as he came all over Bull’s chest and belly.  Dorian was sitting flush against him, but Bull just needed a little… Dorian opened his eyes, nothing more than slits, and _squeezed_ around Bull’s cock.  That did it.  Iron Bull bit his lip on a roar of pleasure, hips twitching up into Dorian as his own come filled and then trickled out of Dorian’s asshole to pool against his balls.

When they both recovered Dorian collapsed with an exhausted sigh over Bull’s chest, head pillowed near his shoulder.  Iron Bull knew they should get all their cuts and bruises taken care of… but laying here with Dorian felt far more important in the moment.


	35. High School AU G

“Did you start the essay Mr. Blackwall assigned us?” asked Dorian, his messenger bag, stuffed full of books and papers, sliding off his shoulder to rest in the dirt under the bleachers.  “I suppose I should actually ask, are you going to bother to do it?” asked Dorian, hands on his hips as he turned to watch Bull duck down to follow him, careful not to get his horns caught between the gaps in the seats.

“Eh, probably, we’ll see,” said Bull with an easy-going shrug.  It was like he didn’t even _care_ about his grades.  He had his varsity jacket on over some generic t-shirt that always seemed too tight over his broad chest.  Dorian had thought he was some stupid meat head the first time they’d met, but Bull had a surprising depth and intelligence to him. 

“You know, we usually don’t come down here to talk,” said Bull, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he cornered Dorian against a lattice of iron bars that served as support for the bleachers.  

Dorian shivered, reaching up to grab Bull’s shoulders, having to stand on his toes to kiss him.  His stubble scraped against Dorian’s cheek as their lips moved together.  He’d been shaving since he was in Middle School, but Dorian had been trying to grow a mustache for months and all he had to show for it was some downy black fuzz on his upper lip.

Bull pulled back with the soft, wet sound of lips parting.  His thumb rubbed along Dorian’s upper lip and he snorted, “Cute,” he said.

“Uhg!” Dorian flushed with embarrassment, hitting his shoulder, “Less talking, more making out.”


	36. Thick M

Dorian usually had a type when it came to the men he bedded.  They were lithe, a little smaller than him, and had taut, ropy muscles.  Skin, bone, and muscle.  That was all Dorian wanted in a man, he didn’t want anything jiggling that shouldn’t be, and when his hands wrapped around an ass and squeezed he wanted to feel more muscle than fat.  

Then he slept with The Iron Bull.  Bull was not smaller than Dorian, not by a long shot, not in any sense of the term.  He towered over Dorian, completely enveloped him in both height and girth.  When he removed his clothes Dorian couldn’t help but notice the layer of fat over his belly, the chubbiness in his thighs, and… god… the size of that ass. 

After their first round of fucking, with Bull laying on his back and arms curled under his head, Dorian straddled one of his thighs and let his hands explore every inch of Bull’s body.  There was muscle there, obviously, big, thick, powerful muscles that could toss Dorian around like he weighed nothing at all, but over them was a layer of soft fat.  Dorian dug his fingers into Bull’s belly and let out a short breath through his nose, arousal snaking down his spine at the feeling of it, the look of it.

Iron Bull grunted but said nothing as Dorian bent down to press a trail of kisses from his stomach down to his thighs.  He’d had a type in Tevinter… but in Skyhold he was having a hard time measuring those men up to Bull.  No one could measure…  perhaps Dorian had gone after those men because he thought softness would be too feminine in his lovers, yet Bull was anything but.

His cock, long and fat, was already stirring.  Dorian slid further down, hands tightly gripping Bull’s thighs as he bent down and wrapped his lips around the bulbous head.  Iron Bull was everything Dorian had eschewed at home, yet everything he craved now.  Oh how times change.


	37. Yoga PG

Dorian had never been in a relationship before, not a real one, not like Bull.  He found that a relationship was more routine than he normally would have expected.  Iron Bull had his full time job, and Dorian had his.  They had their own hobbies, many of which did not intersect.  Iron Bull enjoyed shooting at the ranges outside of town, Dorian did yoga or research.  Dorian was sure they must be doing something wrong, weren’t couples supposed to do everything together?

“You should try yoga sometime,” said Dorian one morning, wearing his tight black yoga pants, his rolled mat tucked under his arm.  The sun was shining through his great bay window, leaving a pool of light on the carpet right in Dorian’s usual practice space.

“I don’t know…” said Iron Bull, wearing nothing but a pair of old boxers.  He scratched his ass and then reached back into the box of wafers he was munching on for breakfast.  “That’s kind of your thing.”

“Uhg,” Dorian wrinkled his nose and made a note not to eat those wafers, if Bull left any that was.  “I don’t expect you to be good at it, I’ll teach you some basic moves.”

Iron Bull, laid back as ever, just shrugged.  “You’re the Boss, Boss,” he said, tilting the box back and slapping the bottom so the rest of the crumbs could fall into his open mouth; and all over Dorian’s white carpet.

“Put on some real pants, or you’re going to flop out of those,” said Dorian, spreading his mat out over the floor.  He didn’t have any Qunari sized mats, but he had a feeling Bull would be fine without it.

Iron Bull laughed, “You’d like that, you pervert.”

Dorian staunchly ignored him, though he could not stop his face from flushing hotly.  Iron Bull came back wearing an old, ratty pair of sweatpants.  He slapped Dorian on the ass when he bent down to start his stretching.  “Bull!” Dorian stood up straight, slapping his meaty arm indignantly.  “Now stand over there, do some stretches and then we’ll go into Downward Dog and try some other simple forms.”

Iron Bull was grinning wickedly, Dorian was almost positive they were going to be distracted.  However he took the orders in good humor, standing a couple feet away from Dorian and starting some warming stretches.  Dorian let himself stare at the muscles in Bull’s back, flexing under his grey skin with each stretch.  From Bull’s spot, all Dorian could see were the mass of scars, but if he could see Bull’s eye he was sure it would be shining with humor.  

“Don’t expect to get this all at once,” said Dorian, sending them both to the floor.  “Now, arms under you like…yes… and back arched…ah…yes…” Dorian frowned as Bull copied his form easily, head tilted to watch him with his one good eye.  Downward Dog was simple, they would move onto harder ones.

Dorian had been doing yoga for a few years.  He found it calmed him, helped him keep his magic under control.  It was quiet, relaxing, and helped maintain his physique.  He led Bull into a series of increasingly difficult forms, more and more frustrated when Bull not only matched him, but managed to hold the forms more stably and longer. 

“Oh come on!” Dorian panted, hands on his knees as he shook of over exertion.  At some point it had stopped being about teaching Bull and more about showing him up.  Iron Bull wasn’t even breathing hard, and he was still fucking standing on one leg with his arms over his head.  “Have you done this before?  Were you lying to me about not doing this?”

“No,” said Bull, letting out one long slow breath and lowering his arms and leg in perfect form.  Uhg!  Dorian wanted to smack him!  “But you seem to forget I have elite military training…” Bull looked at Dorian with his eye shining with humor, “it comes in handy sometimes.”

Oh, yeah.  Dorian looked away, crossing his arms over his chest with a sigh.  They didn’t talk about Bull’s past… but to be fair, they didn’t talk about Dorian’s either.  Dorian didn’t really want to hear anymore about the things Bull had had to do in the Ben-Hassrath than he already had.  “I suppose that makes sense,” he muttered, feathers still ruffled.

Iron Bull wrapped him up in a hug from behind, tongue sliding along his neck to lick up a trickle of sweat.  “Mmm, don’t worry, I don’t enjoy it like you do… but while we’re sharing hobbies… join me on the range?  Who knows, maybe you’ll show me up?”

Dorian shivered, tilting his head to give Iron Bull better access.  He’d never touched a gun before… but Bull had given this a shot so maybe…

Later that day while mages fought a raging fire, Iron Bull gently took the automatic rifle out of Dorian’s shaking hands.

“You know what, on second though…let’s just keep our hobbies separate."  said Bull.

"Agreed,” whispered Dorian.

In the distance, they heard another explosion.  They should probably leave before the cops arrived.


	38. Mustache E

There was a very short window in the morning when Dorian didn’t seem to care how he looked.  Usually it was too early in the morning and he was awake because Bull had been moving around.  Whispered words in the darkness, broken only by a flickering candle in the corner.  Iron Bull would look at him in the low light and growl, reaching out with big hands to run his thumbs along the smearing of Dorian’s kohl.  Dorian preened, as Bull’s fingers brushed his mustache and then through his hair, clenching before forcing him down.

Iron Bull would already be hard when Dorian got his mouth around him.  Maybe it was because he was still half asleep, but morning blowjobs were always the messiest.  He’d let his drool coat the shaft with a few lazy bobs, then pop back to trail his lips from root to tip.  His mustache, unwaxed and crooked, would trail above his lips.  Iron Bull’s moans and hisses were music.  Delicate little kisses and nuzzles, followed by broad licks and little playful nips where shaft met sacks.

Dorian would finish it by curling his fist around the tip and squeezing, leaning up with his mouth open, tongue out, lidded eyes staring at Bull from under his lashes.  Hot come splashing over his tongue, his lips, his cheeks, his mustache.  Dorian sat up with a tired hum, giving Bull a glance from the side of his eye as his tongue darted out to lick along his dripping mustache, sucking up every drop of bitter come he could.  Then that rough hand in his hair again, hauling him back up so Bull’s tongue could finish the job for him.

That would be Iron Bull’s cue get up and get ready for the day.  Dorian would go back to sleep until it was late enough in the morning to care.


	39. Magical Mishaps M

Dorian had never been with someone like The Iron Bull before.  He was too brash, too loud, too rough, too strong, and too fucking perfect.  Dorian was no stranger to sex, but fucking Bull had made him feel like a virgin again, inexperienced and fumbling.  There was just so much power there, and all if it was focused on Dorian and his pleasure.  So it was no wonder that his magic got a little uncontrollable whenever Bull managed to get him off his guard just right.

Tevinter mages prided themselves on their control, and Dorian was no different.  Setting fire to the curtains had been the magical equivalent of coming in his pants.  Iron Bull found it hilarious, but Dorian blushed angrily every time it was mentioned.  It made him sound like some Southern Circle Mage just learning magic for the first time.  It wouldn’t be so bad, he supposed, if that had been the last time he’d lost control.

Once, tied up and blindfolded, Iron Bull had surprised him with a riding crop between his shoulders.  Dorian could feel the tenuous control snap and suddenly the room was ravaged by a full blown blizzard.  Both Bull and Dorian and fallen naked out the door with a pile of snow collapsing over them on the way out.  It had taken two mugs of hot mulled wine and four blankets before Dorian stopped being cold.  Bull had seemed fine after just putting on a pair of pants.

Next, during an already stormy day, Iron Bull wore Dorian down until he was sobbing with pleasure.  He’d been denied orgasm for three straight days and now a hot wet mouth was frantically sucking on his cock and Dorian knew he was going to get to come.  Bull sucked particularly hard and Dorian screamed, cock pulsing with each rope of come.  Iron Bull had pulled away and Dorian’s ears were ringing, head throbbing as static electricity crackled through the air.  He sat up to see Bull three feet away and a charred hole in the floor and ceiling right between his spread legs where a bolt of lightening had cracked down from the sky.

Dorian was in complete shock, breath coming in short gasps.  He could have killed Bull there.

“Whoa, that was close,” said Bull with a laugh, standing up and brushing his hands along his meaty thighs.

“How can you be laughing you big idiot!” Dorian yelled shrilly, reaching up to clench his hands in his hair.  “I almost killed you!”

“Naah,” Bull waved his hand as if Dorian had done little more than threaten him with static shock instead of sending a bolt of lightening through the roof.  “I could feel it coming and rolled out of the way.”

“And if you hadn’t?!” Dorian snarled, hating that Bull wasn’t taking this seriously.

Iron Bull shrugged, walking over to Dorian and pulling him to his feet, “Well I did, no point on dwelling on what didn’t happen.”

Dorian tried to shove Bull away but of course he didn’t move.  Probably for the best, his knees were shaking so much he was sure if Bull moved away he would collapse.  Instead Iron Bull helped him to the bed, hand resting lightly on Dorian’s hip.  “Look, I’m no mage,” said Bull, letting Dorian lay back over the pillows before joining him and pulling the blankets up around them.  “But it seems to me this keeps happening because you’re trying to repress everything, and it just gets to be too much.”

“Hmph,” Dorian crossed his arms over his chest, he was not going to get a lecture about magic from a _Qunari_ of all people.

“Just a thought,” Bull yawned, falling asleep easily. Perhaps he had almost died too many times and now it didn’t phase him… but Dorian had never almost killed someone he loved.  At least not on accident.  He stayed up long into the night thinking about it, until the sun was starting to peak over the horizon and keeping his eyes open was no longer an option.  Dorian fell asleep just as Bull was starting to stir.

He woke up late, long after Bull had left, but he did find a glass of water on his bedside table which he eagerly gulped down.  Dorian tried not to look at the burn mark on his floor as he got dressed, and he paid just enough attention to the hole in his ceiling to fix it before it could snow or rain.

The library had no answers, much to Dorian’s fury.  How dare impersonal and nonjudgmental books not hold the answers he sought?  It meant he’d have to talk to…uhg… the other mages.

First he talked to Kessal, their fearless Inquisitor.  He was a Qunari, sure, but he was an accomplished and powerful mage, surely he would have some tips?  He’d rather talk to Kessal than Solas or Vivienne.  However Kessal just stared at him when Dorian explained his problem and then said, “Well this problem seemed… a long time coming.”

He was laughing so hard at his own stupid pun that Dorian stormed out unnoticed.

Next he slipped into the bottom floor of the Library, Solas’ paintings surrounding him, and Solas sitting in the middle of the floor meditating.  Dorian debated on bothering him, but decided he didn’t want any advice Solas had to give anyway and walked upstairs to see Vivienne instead.  Dorian liked her, but not necessarily well enough to want to talk about his sex life.

She had him sit in one of her high backed chairs and wouldn’t even think about talking until they both had drinks in their hands.  Dorian tried to keep his explanation as bare bones as possible, but she was still smirking at him by the end of it.  He took a gulp of wine and averted his gaze, fingers playing with the buckles on his forearm.

“And what does our darling Bull think about all this?” asked Vivienne smoothly, crossing her legs in one graceful motion.  One clearly born of much practice.  No matter where she sat, she always looked like she was on a throne.  Much different from Kessal who actually _was_ on a throne sometimes and spent the whole time slouching like he was a 12 year old boy.

“He said something about not repressing it,” said Dorian reluctantly, “I’m not taking advice from a sword-slinging Qunari merc.”

“Well maybe you should, darling,” said Vivienne, taking a haughty sip of wine, “it’s what _I_ would recommend."  She leaned on the arm of her red velvet chair, looking at Dorian from under her lashes.

"Oh come on!” Dorian leaned forward, elbow on his knee and wine held elegantly between his long fingers as he gestured towards her, “what does that even _mean_?”

“Find some way to expand mana in increments during intense moments,” Vivienne said, “I thought you were smarter than this, Dorian.”

Dorian scoffed, his rings clinking against the wine glass as he tapped the sides, “Don’t patronize me,” he finished his wine in one gulp and set it aside before getting to his feet.  “And those heels don’t match your belt,” he said, nose in the air.

“I beg your unbelievable pardon-!”

He was going to pay for that later, but Dorian was out the door before he could pay for it now.  

That night, with Bull laying over him, lips traveling down his neck and beard leaving lingering scratches against his smooth skin, Dorian reluctantly released that iron control he’d been trained since childhood to have.  Bull jerked a little as Dorian touched him with fingers charged ever so slightly with electricity, but before Dorian could shy away he felt teeth sink into his shoulder and Bull growled.

“More!”

Maybe, every once in awhile, he could listen to Bull’s advice.


	40. Circle Robes PG

“Ruined!  Absolutely ruined!” Dorian wailed as Kessal looted the corpse of the freshly killed dragon.  “This was my last outfit for this trip!  What will I wear now?!”

“You could just wander around naked, darling,” said Vivienne haughtily, looking completely unscathed from the battle.  “You might as well be with the outfits you wear.”

“I think I have some extra robes in my chest,” said Kessal cheerily, “You can have one.  They’re even tiny human-sized, I took them off some of those mages that attacked us the other day.”

“Uhg, primitive southern circle robes,” Dorian sniffed, “but I suppose I don’t have much of a choice.”

They itched, and felt too heavy when Dorian put them on… and Vivienne wouldn’t stop laughing under her breath at him.  However the worst response came from Iron Bull when Dorian finally arrived back at Skyhold.

“You look like a stuffy Circle virgin,” he said, picking at one of the sleeves.

Dorian held the reins of his horse in one hand, people streaming in around him from the front gate.  He reached up with his other hand to curl his fingers in the belt that crossed over Bull’s chest.  “You should know,” Dorian whispered, pulling Bull down until they were face to face, “that’s I’m completely naked under these things…but since I’m a stuffy circle virgin, I guess you won’t be getting any of it.”

“Uh, wait, what I meant to say is-”

“Toodles, Bull,” said Dorian cheerily, waving over his shoulder as he led his horse to the stables.


	41. Attention Grab E

Iron Bull had been uncharacteristically busy the last several weeks, so much so that Dorian was starting to feel as if he would pop from frustration.  Dorian tried to fill the time researching, but it expended very little of the sexual energy that had been swirling around in his belly for the last couple weeks.  He paced Skyhold like a vengeful spirit, snapping and snarling at anyone who dared to rub him the wrong way.  There was only one way Dorian wanted to be rubbed.

His restless wandering had him traversing the less traveled halls of Skyhold, large windows letting in the sharp morning light.  The glass was single paned and let in all the sounds from the training ground below.  Dorian was content to ignore them until he heard-

“Dammit, Krem! Don’t lock your knees!  Or the shield bash will get you every time!”

“Oh, _forgive me, mother_.”

Dorian paused by the window, looking out into the courtyard below where Bull squared off against Krem.  The rest of the Chargers stood in a half circle behind Krem, cheering or jeering in turn.  Iron Bull was the only one facing in Dorian’s direction, though he hadn’t looked up at the window.  He was coated with sweat, and Dorian was close enough to see it trickle down his temple.  The sweat glint in the sun, made Bull shine with it.  A shiver made its way down Dorian’ spine as he pictured licking up every salty drop.

“Again!” Bull roared, lunging at Krem, knocking him onto his ass.

What an animal.  Dorian reached down, letting his palm press against his stirring cock.  All that strength had been grunting over him, night after night.  Dorian missed it, he craved it.  Iron Bull reached out to help Krem up, though he would no doubt end up back in the dirt.

The hall was never used, so Dorian felt little compunction about opening his pants and whipping out his prick.  He leaned against the stone beside the window, hip cocked as he gently stroked along his shaft.   From his position only Bull would be able to see him, should he bother to ever look up.  Dorian sped up, breath coming in quick pants as all the energy that had been locked inside him started to build.

Iron Bull was hunching down, feet spread for balance as Krem threw himself into a shield bash.  Bull didn’t even take a step back.  “Your form is off,” he growled as Krem took a few steps back to try again.  He was like a solid wall of muscle and fat, of scars and gristle.

Dorian bit his bottom lip, pulling his hand away just long enough to spit into his palm.  His hand twisted around the head then just brushed down the shaft until he had his balls in his palm, squeezing lightly.  His other hand pushed his shirt up until he could pinch his nipples, working at them until they were hard, sensitive nubs.

Perhaps the sun had glinted off one of his buckles, or maybe Bull just had a sense for these things, but Dorian saw him look up and their eyes met.  Bull froze, Dorian froze, hand still wrapped around his shaft.  Another pulse of heat in his belly that, made his cock leak.  Dorian started to move again, a slow smirk curling his lips.  Iron Bull’s gaze was smoldering as he watched, shield lowering imperceptibly. 

Dorian wasn’t going to last, he placed his forehead against the glass, breath fogging it up.  Iron Bull grinned wickedly, shield lowering a little further.  Krem didn’t seem to care that Iron Bull wasn’t paying attention anymore.  He darted forward, giving Iron Bull a shield bash that he threw his whole body into.  Dorian came all over the window at the same time that Bull was knocked to the ground.  He tucked himself away quickly, straightening his outfit as his own come dripped down the glass.  Iron Bull got up on one knee, looking up with an annoyed scowl. Dorian smirked, tilted his head in the direction of his rooms, and then nearly sprinted down the hall.

If that didn’t get Bull’s attention then nothing would.


	42. Drying M

Dorian had an entire wardrobe full of clothes that took all day to wash, then needed to be dried just right to prevent wrinkles.  Usually he hung them up on a wire in the corner of his room, but it had been knocked down the night before.  Now he had a one-of-a-kind vest from Tevinter that needed somewhere to drape.

He glanced up from the damp vest to see Bull sitting by the fire, hunched over his newest report.  He maybe be Ben-Hassrath no longer, but Bull kept up meticulous records regardless.  His wide horns looked black in the flickering firelight, and Dorian got an excellent idea.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Iron Bull rumbled as Dorian slipped the vest over one horn, letting it drape down Bull’s shoulder.

“Making use of these things,” Dorian sniffed, hands smoothing the vest to make sure it wouldn’t wrinkle as it dried.

“You made use of them last night,” Iron Bull stood up in one smooth motion, towering over Dorian, though the effect was ruined by the clothing still hanging off one horn.

“Doesn’t count,” Dorian grinned, reaching up trace his finger along Bull’s bottom lip, “I just happened to need something to hold on to.”

Bull growled, taking a threatening step forward.  Dorian stopped him with a hand to his chest, “Nah ah, you animal, if that vests wrinkles I’ll make a new one out of your hide.”

“After this vest dries,” Bull whispered, bending down until they were face to face, hands resting on his knees, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for the next two days, I’ll make you grab my horns to pull yourself up and down on my cock as I just stand in the middle of the room, hands squeezing bruises into that perfect ass of yours.”

All the air in the room seemed conspicuously absent as Dorian sucked in a breath, pupils dilating.  “Yes… but after the vest dries…right?”


	43. Hand Fastening G

The date had been random, it was time enough to prepare; emotionally if not physically.  It dawned with just a hint of light through the thick black clouds, rain pissing down into the courtyard as wind nearly blew the cloth covers off the closed market stalls near the barn.  Dorian could just barely make them out through the rivulets of water that flowed down the window.  His little nook in the library was completely silent but for the sounds of the storm outside and Leliana’s crows rustling up in the rafters.

There were heavy footsteps behind him, but Dorian didn’t turn away from the window, arms crossed behind his back.

“Are you sure you even want to go through with this?”  he asked softly, fingers curling around his own wrist.  Dorian tried to swallow down the nerves that threatened to take control of his tongue.

“I’m sure I want to make you happy,” said the deep voice behind him.

“The Qunari don’t marry, you’ve told me this many times,” said Dorian curtly.  Why was he backtracking now?  Why not the day before when the sun crowned a cloudless sky? 

“The Qunari don’t,” Iron Bull agreed in a low rumble, “but I am Tal Vashoth now and I’ll do whatever the fuck I want.”

“So romantic,” said Dorian, unable to stop the wry smile as he turned around to face Bull.  “You would tie yourself to one man, forever?  Finally done fucking your way across Thedas?”

Bull snorted, “Oh, I’ll still fuck my way through Thedas,” he curled one big finger under Dorian’s chin, tilting his head back so Dorian could look nowhere but into Bull’s eye.  “But it’ll just be with you.  Come now, _Kadan_ , don’t try and pretend like I’m only doing this to humor you.”

“Am I that transparent?” asked Dorian, reaching up to cup Bull’s jaw, thumb brushing along his rough, black stubble.

Bull laughed, his bulk pressing Dorian back inch by inch until his body hit the cold window, the arch framing him as Bull bent down to press their lips together.  When they separated, all of Iron Bull’s sharp features seemed softened by the low light filtering through the window…or perhaps Dorian had just gotten used to them.

“Dorian Pavus,” said Bull softly, reaching down to take one of Dorian’s hands in his, holding it up against his chest.  “ _You_ are my heart, my _Kadan_.  And though my heart is big enough to hold many, it is only one.  Only you.”  Iron Bull pulled a red ribbon out of his pocket and started to wrap it around their entwined hands as he spoke, then handed the end to Dorian, letting him finish.

Dorian’s breath caught in his throat, along with all the fancy words he’d mulled over for the past week and a half.  He started to finish wrapping their hands together, whispering out, “You’re big, and loud, and you smell…”  Dorian finished wrapping their hands together, tucking the end of the ribbon into itself then placed his hand over it.  “And I love those things about you.  I love you, _Amatus_.”

There were no witnesses as their lips pressed together in a kiss, bound hands pressed tight against Bull’s broad chest as the storm raged outside, while the storm inside Dorian calmed. 


	44. Gym PG

Dorian was a vain man.  When he took off his clothes he liked to know that whoever he was sleeping with would be struck speechless.  He didn’t train for strength, he trained for attractiveness.  Dorian didn’t want to be like the musclebound idiots who strained and grunted like animals in the weights corner of the gym.  Who would find that attractive?

Shit.  Him.  Apparently.

“FIVE. SIX. SEVEN. EIGHT-!”  The giant Qunari roared out each number as he pushed himself up and down on one hand, other arm crossed behind his back.  He was on his toes, body straight as a plank.  The muscles in his enormous arm bunched with every repetition, back and shoulder muscles clenching in ways that had Dorian’s mouth watering.

Dorian had just walked into the gym, he hadn’t done anything more than grab a clean towel.  

“-NINE. TEN. ELEVEN. TWELVE. THIRTEEN. FOURTEEN-”

The Qunari wasn’t pausing, showed no signs of _stopping_.  _Stop watching_ , Dorian told himself as he stayed rooted to the spot.  _It’s just some oaf with more muscles than brains_.  In mid push up the Qunari’s hand lifted off the floor, the other one snapping out to take his weight, and just like that he smoothly switched arms.

Heat slid sensuously down Dorian’s spine at the sight of it.  He couldn’t stop picturing those big arms picking him up…fucking him against the wall- NO… just holding him and fucking him with nothing more than the Qunari’s strength to support him.

-FIFTY.  FIFTY-ONE.  FIFTY-TWO.  FIFTY-THREE-!”

The machines he wanted were on the other side of the gym, but Dorian’s traitorous body was sending him closer and closer to the Qunari.  His feet stopped at the edge of the mat, eyes glued to the sweaty, flexing back.  The Qunari glanced up from the mat, he only had one eye, the other covered with a patch.  In one smooth motion, and a grunt that curled Dorian’s toes in his shoes, he got to his feet.

“You come to this gym just to watch?” he asked, voice the rumbling of distant thunder.

“No,” said Dorian defensively, now able to stare at his sweaty chest.

The Qunari let out a small snort, arms crossing, “I prefer a man who does more than watch.”

“I can do more than watch,” Dorian finally looked up, just in time to see a small spark of surprise in the Qunari’s one good eye.  It was replaced with a wicked glint, lips curling into a grin.

“The name you’re going to be smothering against my fingers in the showers is ‘Iron Bull’, sweetheart.”  Such a low growl, and then one of those enormous hands closed around Dorian’s upper arm, tugging him further into the gym.  Sex was a type of workout, right?  Yeah… this would count for the day.


	45. Sweater PG

Iron Bull didn’t care what he looked like; or he did in a way that was unfathomable to Dorian.  The man wore pants and shirts that obviously clashed in ways that simultaneously drew the eye and punished it for daring to look.  Dorian chipped his teeth nearly every day when seeing what new monstrosity of an outfit Bull had conjured from the closet of a circus clown married to a 97 year old blind man.  Iron Bull would never be handsome in a conventional sense, but Dorian knew with the right outfit his striking profile could jolt desire into even the pickiest of men and women.  Not that Dorian wanted anyone else to touch Bull, he just didn’t want to be embarrassed being seen with him in public.

Tonight their date was just going to be sitting on the couch and watching movies, but even as Dorian turned his key in the lock he feared what he would find Bull wearing.  An entire circus tent?  A Christmas sweater even thought it was summer?  A single strap across his chest, just covering his nipples?  Actually, that one would be alright with Dorian.

When he pushed open the door he found Bull already walking over with a grin on his face, one big hand raised in greeting.  He had on an obnoxiously pastel pink sweater that stretched a little too tight over his chest and belly.  It clashed predictably with the white and black striped bell bottoms.  How he had gotten it on over his enormous horns was a mystery Dorian didn’t necessarily want answered.

“I hate you,” Dorian whispered at the assault on his eyes, “why can’t you dress like a normal fucking person?”

“Awww, you love it,” said Bull, dragging Dorian into a tight hug.  The sweater, though hideous, was unbelievably soft.  It was warmed pleasantly from Bull’s body heat and Dorian found himself rubbing a cheek against it before he could catch himself and jerk back with a sound of disgust.

“I do NOT love it,” said Dorian stubbornly.  "And where did you find these pants?  Did a homeless person from 1960 throw them away and you just happened to come upon them in the gutter?“

Iron Bull guffawed, Dorian almost thought he dressed like this on purpose just to get a rise out of him.  Did he dress THIS bad when they had first met?  Dorian could hardly remember.  "Thrift shops have all the best clothes, and for cheap!  You could save a ton of money, Dorian.”

Dorian sniffed, pulling out of Bull’s arms to hang his designer jacket on the coat rack.  "A body this beautiful needs to be wrapped in only the best the world of fashion has to offer.  To do otherwise would be a crime.“

Bull grabbed him by the hips, hauling him back so his back was pressed flush against Bull’s chest.  "Mmm, can’t argue with that,” he growled, one hand tracing down the smooth plane of Dorian’s torso.

They managed to make their way to the couch between slow caresses that filled the apartment with with the hiss of flesh over fabric, lips pressing together in short, teasing kisses.  When they collapsed on the couch, Bull made sure Dorian was tucked securely under his arm, a warm weight at his back.  He hated to admit that, even with as ugly as the sweater was, it was so soft against his skin that he fell asleep against Bull’s chest.  Perhaps some of Bull’s hideous fashion sense had reason…  


	46. Wake Up E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddammit excuse any irritation as this thing pops up over and over again, I am once more attempting to transfer over my works from my writing blog.
> 
> I DON'T KNOW WHAT MY METHOD WAS TO BEGIN WITH SO I'M JUST STARTING FROM THE TOP AND WORKING DOWN NOW

Dorian collapsed on his belly against the mattress, panting like he’d just run up the tallest tower in Skyhold.  He turned his head to see  Iron Bull huffing above him, wearing that ridiculous grin that meant he was proud of himself for fucking all the smart and bratty words right off of Dorian’s tongue.  

“Yeah, that’s right,” he growled, rolling his hips so his spent cock could fuck into Dorian’s over-sensitive body, “love seeing you fucked out like this.”

“You’d think…” Dorian panted, squeezing around the prick in his ass to hear Bull hiss, “you’d think you’d grow tired of it after seeing it every night.”

“Never,” said Bull.  He started to pull out and Dorian sucked in a breath, hand darting out to grab Bull’s hip and dig his nails into his skin.  He wasn’t ready to be empty, not yet.

“Stay in, as long as you can,” he breathed.

“Oh shit yeah,” Bull rumbled, jerking his hips forward so they were pressed flush together.  They kissed until Dorian slipped under, his lips sore and sensitive but still seeking out Bull even as sleep took him.

Dorian was unsure how long he slept, but he awoke to heavy breathing in his ear and the feeling of a hard cock thrusting shallowly into his asshole.  “Bull,” he groaned, reaching down to palm his cock, feeling it already half-hard.

“There you are,” Bull breathed, one of his massive hands sliding up his sweaty chest to curl lazily around his neck.  He’d been shifted onto his side, Iron Bull laying behind him as he fucked him.  “You know this cock hasn’t left your asshole all night?”

“ _K-Kaffas_!” Dorian stuttered, hand freezing on his cock.

“Not a drop of come had escaped this body,” Iron Bull was purring, and his hand was sliding off Dorian’s neck to rest on his belly, “you ready for more?”

“ _Vehendis, yes_!”

Dorian was rolled back onto his stomach, Iron Bull’s elbows on either side of his head as he started to fuck him in earnest.  It wasn’t a long fuck, as far as Bull went anyway, which Dorian was thankful for.  He clutched at the pillows, muffling his pleasure as every thrust had him grinding against the sheets.  Wet, sloppy sounds were interspersed with their harsh breaths, groans, and pants.

“ _A-Amatus_!” Dorian wailed as he came, cock spilling over the sheets to leave behind a pet patch probably close to where he’d left the last one just hours before. 

“Fuck yeah!” Bull snarled, giving Dorian a few sharp thrusts before he felt him freeze, cock pulsing as fresh come shot into his ass.  Dorian whimpered as one of Bull’s hands wriggled under his body to smear his come come over his belly as he rubbed over it.  “How many loads you think you’d could take?”

“ _F-fasta vass_ ,” Dorian panted, still shivering a little in the aftermath of his orgasm, “Pull out you brute before we find out.”

Iron Bull laughed, pressing a sweet kiss to the back of Dorian’s neck before he gently slipped out in a rush of hot come.  Even as he knew he’d be sticky and itchy later, Dorian wrapped his arms around Bull to keep him from going anywhere else, snuggling up to his chest.  It wasn’t yet morning, and he’d rather sleep.


	47. Interuption M

The slap across his face is with a calculated and careful force, it stings but it does not injure him.  Dorian screams as if it does even as his cock jerks tellingly between his spread legs.  He has ropes snaking across his thighs and knees and waist which keep him spread wide open.  Iron Bull grabs him by the chin, a glint in his eye as he fondles his huge cock right in front of Dorian’s stinging face.

“I’m going to fuck your face,” Iron Bull says darkly, pressing the blunt head against Dorian’s burning cheek to leave behind a thick stripe of sticky precum.

“Don’t you d- A-AH!” Dorian yelps as the hand on his jaw tightens hard enough to hurt.  “No! Stop-don’t!” _Please, yes, more!_

That fat cock was just forcing its way between his lips when the door slams open.  “Get your hands off of- wha- The Bull?”  Cassandra lapses into confused silence as she stands, framed valiantly in their doorway with her sword drawn and her shield out.

“Heeyyy, Cassandra!”  Iron Bull steps in front of Dorian, shielding him from view, “Sorry, was Dorian being kind of loud?”

“Oh Maker!” Cassandra says something very un-Seeker like, and if Dorian didn’t have embarrassment clawing its way out of his gut he might have laughed.  “Oh I- I see I’ve… interrupted… Dorian are you… alright?”

“Fine,” he says, his voice feeling clipped and strangled as he fought off inappropriate and horrified laughter.

“Forgive me I- I thought I heard-I thought-”  There was a strangled sound and then the door snapped shut with muffled- “I’m sorry so sorry I-”

Iron Bull chuckles as he turns around, giving Dorian a lopsided grin that did little to offset the way his gut was churning.  “You alright, Big Guy?”

“Don’t mind me,” says Dorian sourly as Bull bends down to undo all the ropes, “just dying of embarrassment.  You’d think I’d be used to people bursting in on me when I have a cock in my face–and at least she didn’t drag me off– but apparently that particular little unpleasant-ry never gets any easier.”

“Bah, don’t worry about Cassandra.  She’ll be a little awkward at first and then she’ll forget about it.”  Iron Bull sounds sure of this, but Dorian isn’t quite as ready to accept it as fact.  He does however accept the short kiss to his lips as he’s hauled to his feet.  “I’ll owe you a drink.”

“At least two.”


	48. Belly Bulging E

“Oi, looks like yer gettin’ fat, fancy britches!” Sera hooted with obvious delight, perched so precariously on a bar stool it looked like she was going to tumble off any second.

“I am not getting fat!” Dorian snapped, face flushing as he automatically rested his hand on the swell of his belly.  It wasn’t a huge swell, but it was big enough to be noticed.  “I simply ate a large lunch!”

“Phow, yeah _lunch_ ,” Sera said, vulgarly miming sucking a cock, her tongue pressing against her cheek as she jerked the air above her mouth.

“You, ma’am, are _filthy_ ,” said Dorian, smiling despite himself.

“I ain’t no ma’am,” said Sera, wrinkling her nose, “but seriously, fancy britches, cut down on them big lunches!”

“I’ll take your advice into consideration,” said Dorian mildly, aware that his face was still bright red.  He finished his drink and left Sera behind, walking up the stairs with as much dignity as he could.

The Bull was polishing one of his many two-handed greatswords by the roaring fire.  He glanced up when Dorian walked in, a small smile playing about his scarred lips, “Hey, Kadan.”

“Don’t ‘hey Kadan’ me!” Dorian huffed, shutting the door behind him with a snap, “Sera… _noticed_!” He placed his hands over his stomach, lip pushing out in a pout, “I told you not to… stay in so long!  Then to plug me up… you’re being cruel, _Amatus_!”

“Oh, poor baby,” Iron Bull said lowly, setting his sword gently aside before he got to his feet, “I’d hate to be cruel to you.  Come over here.”

Dorian did as he was told, breath growing short as he closed the distance between them.  “I don’t think you hate being cruel to me at all,” said Dorian, shrugging off his robe, fingers working open his buckles, “I think you enjoy it.”

“Guilty as charged,” Bull growled, wrapping one arm around Dorian’s waist and whipping him around so his back was pressed to Bull’s chest, “Just loving seeing you fat with my come.”  Dorian yelped as one hand jerked open his pants so it could snake it and twist the plug shoved deep in his asshole.  “But I’d hate for you to be uncomfortable…”  
  
The plug was pulled free, and Dorian yelled and wriggled in faux protest as thick streams of come splashed down his thighs.  It was filling his pants, soaking the leather and leaving behind wet stains that would chafe.  Bull’s free hand spread out over his stomach and _pressed_ , a fresh stream of come pushed forcibly from his wrecked asshole to further destroy his poor pants.

Dorian nearly sobbed, reaching down to cover Bull’s hand with both of his own, “Oh fuck! Oh Bull-!”  His knees gave out but the arm on his belly held him up, pressed tightly against Bull’s bulk.  “D-Don’t take it all!” Dorian complained, feeling empty when the last of the come finally pushed out.

“Don’t worry,” said Bull darkly against the shell of his ear, “I’ll make sure you have a nice _filling_ dinner tonight.”

 


	49. Sex-Slave Bull PG-13

Dorian was well known in the seedier parts of Minrathous, he wasn’t the only Altus to slip into the city’s dark underbelly, but he was the most frequent.  There were bars and brothels that had come to expect him.  Once when he’d come down sick, forced to remain in the Circle for three weeks, his favorite whore had sent a letter asking if he was ever coming back.

Of course he was coming back, Dorian could hardly stay away.

Tonight he could have visited Delen, his favorite elven whore, but his tastes felt more…carnal.  Rumors had been flying around that a brothel he’d never been to before, The Cabin Boy, had acquired a new whore…something more…exotic.

A Qunari.

Dorian’s mouth watered even as he told himself not to get worked up.  He was just going to look.  That was all.  The Cabin Boy looked more run down than Dorian’s favorite places, but the inside was clean enough.  The Madame ran up to greet him at the door, her eyes keen and smile thin-lipped, “Why why, if it isn’t Dorian Pavus.  Might I guess as to why you’ve finally graced my humble doorstep?”

Dorian shrugged off his outer robe, letting  nearby girl take it and hang it up, “I do enjoy a good guessing game now and again,” he drawled, pulling off his gloves one finger at a time.

“Then come with me, my dear,” said the Madame, hooking her arm through Dorian’s to lead him up the rickety stairs, “after all, I imagine you’re here for that which others do not have.  I can tell you are a man of taste, a man who desires…experiences.”

“Depends on the experience,” said Dorian mildly, working hard to contain his growing excitement as they approached a door at the end of the hall.  The door was thick, and looked brand new.  Dorian frowned lightly to see the number of heavy iron bolts on it, and how much newer the door was compared to the others.  As if something was being contained.  His excitement started to sour slightly.

The Madame took a key from around her neck, unlocking a padlock then unlocking each bolt.  She waved Dorian inside with a sly smile.  “Behold!” she said, gesturing to the massive Qunari sitting against the headboard of his huge bed.  Dorian looked from him to the large room, it was clean, smelled good, and looked very comfortable. 

“Would you like to rent his time?” The Madame asked, an edge to her voice when Dorian didn’t immediately say anything.

“Hm?” Dorian’s eyes were back on the Qunari, a tight lust in his belly at the sight of him. He was just so…big… and those muscles…and horns…. he swallowed and pulled out a handful of coins, pressing them into the woman’s palm.  “Yes, fine, just go.”

“Of course, good master,” said the woman, bowing lowly as she backed out the door, “I will of course lock the door up to keep you…undisturbed…pull the cord when you are ready to leave.”

She left and Dorian was left alone with the silent Qunari.

“What’s your name?” The Qunari rumbled, hands folding behind his head as he looked Dorian up and down with his only eye, the other covered in a patch.

“Dorian Pavus,” said Dorian, wandering around the room, that sourness in his stomach refusing the fade.  What was different here?  Why did he feel like this?  “What about you?  I like to know what I’ll be screaming.”

That got a chuckle, “Call me The Iron Bull.  A screamer, huh?  Well get over here, Big Guy.”

Dorian sat on the couch instead, fingers clenched tightly in his lap.  His instincts weren’t always great, but they were screaming right now.  “Come over here,” he said, “let me look at you without all those blankets over you.”

The was a flash of…something… in The Bull’s eye, but it was gone so quickly that Dorian couldn’t pin it down.  With a sigh Bull pushed himself up and stood up from the bed with the sudden clatter of a massive chain as it snaked off the mattress to pool on the floor.  When Bull walked it filled the room with sound, both his ankles were cuffed and the chain was attached to the stone wall near the bed.

“Kaffas!” Dorian swore, scrambling to his feet and backing away, “What…what is this? Is this a joke?  Is this some… Qunari themed…game?”

“Nah,” said Bull, scratching his chin and looking down at his chains, “it’s what it looks like.”  When he looked back up at Dorian his gaze was almost calculated, “You got a problem with it, Dorian Pavus?”

“ _Vehendis_ ,” Dorian breathed, running his hand through his hair.  He’d done some awful things in his young life, but he could say honestly he’d never fucked a slave, never fucked anyone who didn’t want it.  If someone was a whore it was because they’d chosen it.  Never… never had he gone somewhere where a man was chained and locked up, a prisoner, a slave!

“You’d be the first,” said Bull mildly, eye never leaving Dorian, “want me to pull the cord-”

“No!”

“Then you want me to come over there and-”

“No! _Kaffas_! No I-” Dorian turned away, so he couldn’t look at Bull’s nakedness.  They stood in silence until with a clattering of chains Bull walked over and sat down on the couch.  Dorian looked over his shoulder, noting the false casualness of his pose.  “How long have you-”

“About a year,” said Iron Bull, arms thrown over the back of the couch and one leg thrown over the other.

“A year,” Dorian groaned, sitting stiffly across from Bull in an overstuffed chair, “you were captured?”

“No, I volunteered to be chained to this wall,” Bull drawled.

“Excuse me for asking,” said Dorian, flushing with embarrassment, and no small amount of shame.  How many other men and women had come in here and fucked, or been fucked, by this man?  How many didn’t care? 

The Iron Bull sighed, leaning forward to to rest a hand on Dorian’s knee.  Dorian hated himself for noticing how warm his hand was even through his pants.  “Look, you’re sweet Dorian Pavus, but you can’t do anything about this.”

_You have a strong conviction, son, but you must stop this acting out.  The line must continue, there’s nothing you can do about this._

Dorian stood with a feral snarl, heat building in his core that had nothing to do with lust or shame.  “You think _I_ , Dorian Pavus, Altus and son of Magister Halward Pavus, top of my class, the greatest mage Tevinter has ever seen, can do _nothing_ about this?!”

Before Iron Bull could even open his mouth Dorian was throwing his hand out, a burst of fire slamming into the stone where the chain was attached to the wall.

“FUCK!” Bull swore as the wall exploded into the street, he had fallen off the couch, scrambling back until he hit the chair Dorian had just vacated.

“We’re leaving!” Dorian yelled, grabbing the chain and giving it a pointed tug, “Come on!”  He could hear the bolts of the door scraping, a key clicking in the padlock.  Iron Bull stared at him, and then with surprising grace he was rising to his feet and running naked across the room.

“ _No one_ tells me I can’t do something,” Dorian hissed, grabbing Iron Bull by one thick wrist and hauling him out the open wall into the crowd of screaming people one story below.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” The Iron Bull roared, and together they fled into the unknown.


	50. Praise Kink E

Iron Bull kneeled on the mattress, wrists tied to his horns, ropes wrapped around his legs and torso to hold him in this position.  Dorian was behind him, Bull could hear him breathing at the foot of the bed.  He’d been very quiet, just breathing and waiting for… something.

“Kadan,” Bull rumbled, tugging curiously at the leather that bound his wrists to his horns, “please.”

A slow breath and the bed dipped behind him, Dorian’s arms curling around his waist to settle just above his aching cock, jutting proudly between his thighs.  “Have I ever told you how much I _adore_ you?” Dorian murmured, lips brushing along the sensitive tip of Bull’s ear as he spoke.

“Fuck,” Bull choked out, eye slipping shut.

“Oh yes,” Dorian continued, voice like warm honey sliding down the back of Bull’s throat, “I adore the size of you,” his hands grabbed at Bull’s belly where it bulged out from his slouched position, “I adore your big _strong_ muscles, I adore these broad shoulders and horns.”  Dorian’s hands hand rubbed up Iron Bull’s body the whole time, tracing the scars on his shoulders, grabbing his horns and forcing his head back so their eyes could finally meet.

“Dorian,” Bull growled, feeling precum dribble down the shaft of his cock.

“Shhh, I’m speaking now,” Dorian cooed, arching over Bull to give him a nearly chaste kiss, upside down and awkward, filling Bull’s vision with smooth dark skin before Dorian pulled back out of sight once more.

“Oooh, who could forget that cock,” Dorian sighed from behind him, and Iron Bull perked up at the thought of those hands wrapping around him, but they merely teased along his thighs.

“Tease,” Bull groaned, Dorian’s chest hot against his back.

“But you know what I _love_?” Dorian whispered, and without waiting for more than a strangled whimper from Bull, he continued.  Dorian said love so little, though he showed it in a thousand different ways.  “I _love_ how smart you are.  I love it when you laugh and I can’t hear myself think over it.  I love it when you cheer me up.  I love it when you flex and tease me.  I love… I love when we just sit in the same room doing different things…”  Dorian’s voice dipped and Iron Bull sucked in a short breath, cock straining, balls tight.

“I love _you_ , The Iron Bull.”

“K-Kadan!” Iron Bull shuddered as he came without a single touch, Dorian breathing a little shakily against the back of his neck.

“I also love seeing you tied up and at my mercy,” Dorian panted, his hard cock rubbing up against Bull’s back, “and I’m far from done with you.”

Iron Bull sucked in a deep breath, watching his own come drip down his thighs.  The night was indeed still young.


	51. Early Riser G

Iron Bull was an early riser, had been since he’d been a little Imekari and he’d helped Tama wake up all the other little children.  It had served him well during the grueling years on Seheron, then onward to the Chargers, and even the Inquisition.  He could get more work done early in the morning when everyone else slept.

Now it served him well in a different way.

Dorian was a dream in the early morning light filtering through the hole in his ceiling.  He was tangled up in the furs, head pillowed on his crossed arms and drool slipping out the corner of his slack mouth. Dorian snored gently, something he fervently denied doing come morning.  Dorian also insisted he didn’t _drool_.

Iron Bull reached out, smoothing that messy hair, still a little stiff from the product Dorian had left in it last night, away from his forehead.  Long lashes rested against dark cheeks, fluttering gently as Iron Bull ran a thumb just under one.  Shit, he’d never done this before, declared himself mutually to another person, given up a parade of bed partners just for the honor of waking up with one day after day.

He couldn’t regret it, not when Dorian was being a snotty brat, and _certainly_ not when he was sleeping so peacefully in the early morning, snoring and drooling, kohl smeared about his eyes, hair a frightening tangle.

“You’re beautiful, _Kadan_ ,” Iron Bull rumbled, bending down to press a kiss against Dorian’s temple.

“Mmmngg,” Dorian made a sleepy sound and twisted, burrowing against Iron Bull’s side without waking, no doubt seeking warmth.  Bull hugged him with a contented hummed, closing his eyes.  He may wake up early, but sometimes it was worth it not to _stay_ awake when he could spend just another few hours wrapped around a man he had quite unexpectedly come to love.  Weird how these things happened.

Dorian started to drool on his chest.


	52. Red Lyrium G

Red Lyrium.  They cut it out of him and Vivienne hummed in that pursed lipped way that indicated she wasn’t completely confident about something.  

_It’s gone, darling._

_Are you sure?_

_Would you like to be the healer?_

_Dorian, Ma’am, I feel fine.  Thanks.  Just bad luck that guy, er, broke off inside me.  Ha! Weird saying that, eh Dorian? Eh?_

_Oh shut up._

So years passed and it became just one more scar, covered up by other scars.  Dorian walked home from the village with a basket of fresh produce held under one arm, his staff in the other.  It’s chilly but not yet cold.  Iron Bull is a silhouette against the setting sun, lumbering about their yard feeding chickens.  He bends over and coughs, wipes his hand on his pants.

Dorian puts the produce away.

Another headache.  A cough.

_We’re getting old, aren’t we Kadan?_

_Hush, you’re not even  60._

A strange lump under grey skin, and Dorian would know, he has memorized every plane of Bull’s body as it evolved.  Iron Bull’s eye was always gentle, but now it was often pained, and was that a hint of red?

A trip to Tevinter to visit the Minrathous library, worry heavy in his gut even as Iron Bull made no mention of feeling more achy than normal.  He returns just over a month later, hurrying to their cute little gate to see Iron Bull with his hands against the wall, back to him, as he coughed powerfully.

A glance over his shoulder, an apologetic smile paired with a bright red eye and horns adorned with sparkling crystal.

_Guess some things catch up with you, eh, Kadan?_


	53. Fuck Up PG

“I hardly think that was necessary!”  Dorian’s voice was shrill as he stumbled off his stool, trying to wipe spilled beer off his leather outfit.  “You just can’t fucking help yourself, can you!”

The enjoyment of the spontaneous brawl faded a little and Iron Bull dropped the guy he’d been holding by the front of his shirt.  Sometimes if the Boss didn’t take him out enough then, damn, all that energy built up and all it took was him seeing some bullies at work to get him going.  In this case a few soldiers harassing one of the barmaids.  Of course, he couldn’t do anything without The Chargers getting involved and well… it had gone from there.

Dorian looked pissed enough for steam to start coming from his ears and Iron Bull took a step forward, one hand out to grab his shoulder.  “Don’t.” Dorian snapped, slapping his hand away, “Don’t you try to placate or distract me! You promised me a quiet night out and instead you start a bar fight and spill my own bloody beer all over me!” He made a sound of disgust and swiped at some of the liquid still dripping down his chest.  “Not that this swill doesn’t belong on the _floor_ , however…” he added in a mutter.

“Dorian, hey,” Iron Bull lowered his voice while behind them the Chargers grabbed a guy and, singing wildly off key, tossed him clear over a pile of knocked over tables as Cabot stood on the other end of the bar yelling.  These kinds of brawls happened about once every two weeks, hard to keep soldiers who knew they might die from acting up once or twice.

“Don’t ‘Dorian, hey’ me!” Dorian hissed, “Good _night_ , Bull!”

Of course by the ton of his voice, the night would be anything but good.  Iron Bull thought about going after him as he stormed out of the tavern but ultimately thought better of it.  He’d give Dorian time to cool off.  Bull growled and rubbed the back of his neck, not feeling any desire to continue the festivities.  He’d fucked up.

Two days later and, surprisingly, Dorian was still angry.  Iron Bull had tried to approach him several times and gotten the stink eye hard enough to make him reconsider.  The last thing he wanted was for either of them to cause a scene in the library.  So he waited, and waited, and mulled it over.

Finally, four days after the disastrous night, Iron Bull approached Dorian’s rooms and knocked politely on the door.  There wasn’t an answer so long that Bull wasn’t sure if Dorian was even here (but then his instincts were _rarely_ so wrong).  Indeed, the door finally clicked and a sleepy Dorian was scowling up at him.

“I don’t want to do anything tonight,” he said testily in greeting, “go away Bull.”

Dorian looked like he hadn’t been sleeping very well for the last four days, now that all his make-up had been wiped off and Iron Bull was the closest he’d been since the bar.  Another twinge of guilt.  “Not here to do anything but apologize,” said Iron Bull, resting his hand on the doorjam, “can I come in, please?”

There was a moment where it looked like the door might get slammed in his face, but Dorian stepped back with a frown and finally let him in.  Iron Bull nodded his thanks and took a seat before the fireplace, Dorian sinking stiffly down into the chair beside him.

“You know I get, er, restless,” said Iron Bull, scratching at his cheek with the sound of skin on stubble, “Boss hasn’t been takin’ either of us out for a few months and The Chargers haven’t been sent on any extra jobs… training only does so much.”

“If I wanted to hear excuses I could have gone down and talked to you already,” said Dorian a little coldly.

Iron Bull nodded, “Not here to give excuses, I promise, just setting the scene.  I am, after all, a master storyteller.”  

That finally got a small smile out of Dorian, “A big liar more like it,” he said softly.

“Dorian… I’m sorry,” Iron Bull twisted so he was facing Dorian, arms resting on his knees as he hunched forward to look him in the eye, “If I was feeling so restless that I thought I couldn’t stay out of a fight, I shouldn’t have promised you a quiet night, or we should have stayed in to drink.  That wasn’t fair on you.”

“Not going to promise not to fight anymore?” Dorian huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, “every time you do that you just-”

“I just what?” Bull asked with a chuckle, getting a feeling that whatever was going to be said next was going to sound like Tevinter propaganda.

“You just-” Dorian fumbled a little as if realizing whatever he was about to say could be read on a pamphlet in Minrathous and fell silent.

Iron Bull laughed a little, hesitantly reaching out to squeeze Dorian’s knee and feeling relieved when he wasn’t shoved away.  “I want to be honest with you, Kadan.  Always.  I’m a fighter, I’m a fuckin’ Reaver for fucksake, nothing is going to stop me from turning a table over when the circumstances are just right-”  Dorian was starting to look pissed again so Bull continued quickly, “-but I’m willing, no, I _want_ to do better for you.  How ‘bout this: If I know that restlessness is building up so bad, I won’t keep quiet about it.  I’ll tell you.  If you think you know something that’ll take my mind off it… we’ll do that.”

Dorian hummed, reaching down to run his fingers along Bull’s wrist, “You really should have trusted me earlier with that, Amatus-” Bull relaxed, if Dorian was using his pet name again then he was in good shape, “-I would have taken you out camping in the bandit infested woods at the bottom of the mountain.”

“You hate camping,” Bull laughed.

Dorian stood up and relocated to Bull’s lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, “but I _adore_ you, you fool.  And…” Dorian bit his lip, not meeting Bull’s eye, “I even enjoy that restlessness, now and again, when it’s not spilling beer all over me and causing a riot on a nice night.”

“Should I only cause riots on bad nights?” Bull hummed, leaning in to press a kiss against Dorian’s shoulder.

That got a laugh out of Dorian, as sparkling and sweet as fresh honey, “No riots for a little bit, Amatus.  You’ll really tell me in the future?”

“Yeah,” said Bull honestly, “I should have been doing it already.  I’m sorry, again.  I never meant to hurt you.”

“Well, you didn’t really _hurt_ me,” Dorian assured him, “but your apology is very much appreciated and accepted.  Now get out of all that leather and join me in bed, it’s been a long and lonely few nights and I already have a _few_ ideas to address restlessness.”

“Oh do you?” Bull growled playfully, physically lifting Dorian and carrying him back to bed.

“They’re really better shown than explained,” laughed Dorian.

As Iron Bull dropped Dorian over the mattress and crawled over him he sank into his smile, feeling he was back where he belonged.


	54. Gooaal E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art in this chapter by [CiciLuna](ciciluna.tumblr.com)

“Mmmnnn…”

“Shhh, _Kadan_ no noises.”

Dorian looked up at Bull from under his lashes, lips wrapped around his fat cock, the head poking against the back of his throat.  He pouted as best he could but the effect was somewhat ruined when Iron Bull’s balls slapped against his chin.  He was kneeling at Bull’s feet, one of those big hands in his hair as Bull leaned back against the lockers.  Their teammates were just outside, their voices carrying into the locker room to echo around them.  Dorian was dressed in his uniform, his cock straining against his cup uncomfortably.   

“Fuck gonna come,” Bull whispered, horns scraping against the lockers as his head fell back with a thunk.  Dorian could only whimper as hot, thick spunk shot down his throat.  He swallowed what he could, hands coming up to clench in Bull’s shorts just for something to hold onto.

“Mmmm, please,” Dorian whispered, voice hoarse and mouth filled with Bull’s thick, bitter taste, “please let me come please-”

“Nah-ah,” Bull smirked, tucking himself back into his cup and pulling his shorts up.  “You know the deal, we win and you get to come.  We lose, and you get nothing.”

Fuck! Why had he even agreed to that? It had sounded so good when his mouth had been watering to suckle Bull’s prick, but now he was hard and aching and about to run around a soccer field.  Reluctantly Dorian pushed himself to his feet, darting up to press a quick kiss against Bull’s lips.  “I’ll get you back for this,” he muttered.

“Get this fine ass out on the field,” Bull laughed quietly, giving Dorian a hard spank.

Out on the field Dorian sank into the game, as he always did.  Slowly his cock went flaccid and as the discomfort faded he sped up, playing harder than ever.  He was on a good team, he knew that, but even good teams lost.  Dorian knew that _very_ well.  He didn’t want to lose this one, he wanted Bull to fuck him in the showers, he wanted to come so hard he couldn’t walk!

“PAVUS!” Krem yelled at him and Dorian jerked, furious that he’d allowed himself to drift.  He darted into place, kicking the ball away to Dalish just before it was stolen.  She made a goal and Dorian fist pumped, looking over his shoulder at Iron Bull, who gave him a garish, one-eyed wink from between the goal posts.

Sweat poured down his face, Dorian’s styled hair curling and sticking to his forehead and temples.  They were down to the wire and tied.  He didn’t know what Bull would do if they tied.  Would that count as a loss or a win?  Better win to be on the safe side.  He darted over the grass, cleats digging in and kicking up around him as he ran, ball rolling before him with every kick.  The other team was converging on him so Dorian made a pass to Krem, who kicked it to Stitches who passed it to Rocky, who sent it soaring to Skinner who lept into the air and kicked it over her own head- towards the goal.

Dorian sucked in a breath, time slowing as the ball soared through the air.  Please please please please-! The goalie lunged, finger tips scraping the ball and… missing!  The ball slammed into the net and Dorian screamed, throwing his arms into the air.  Everyone was bunching up around Skinner, slapping her on the back and hauling her onto their shoulders.  Dorian applauded, but his eyes were on Bull, who was watching him right back.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! AH!”  Dorian lurched forward against the wall, arms straining just from keeping himself from smashing into it.  Iron Bull was fucking him ruthlessly, balls slapping against his ass as his thick cock split Dorian wide.

“You were dreaming about this on the field, weren’t you?” Bull growled in his ear.

“Mmnn yes!” Dorian whimpered, resting his cheek against the wet tile, knees shaking and breath shuddering out.  His cock bobbed between his legs, precum dripping from the purple head of his cock where it was washed away into the drain.  “Please let me come- Bull!”

“Well… we did win,” Bull grunted, grabbing each of Dorian’s ass cheeks and squeezing hard enough to bruise.

“BULL!” Dorian slipped onto his toes with a muffled screech, cock jerking as his balls went tight. He was spanked and that pushed him over the edge, all that frustrated pleasure finally finding a release.  Dorian cried out, coming all over the wall and shower floor, pleasure pulsing through his body and leaving him feeling boneless.

A strong arm wrapped around his waist, holding him still as Bull continued to fuck him against the wall. Just when he was starting to squirm, the sensations starting to become too much, Bull stiffened against his back and hissed against the shell of his ear.  Dorian whimpered as he felt that fat cock pulse inside him, stuffing him full of hot come.  He’d win anything to get this feeling, this warmth that radiated from the inside out. To think this may never have happened if the team hadn’t lost their first game together.

“Alright, _Kadan_ ,” Bull purred after a moment of silence broken only by their harsh breaths, “you ready to go home?”

“Ahh yeah,” Dorian sighed, pushing himself off the wall, grunting as Bull’s cock slipped out of him in a rush of hot come which splashed down his shaking thighs.

“Should fuck you again tomorrow morning,” Bull murmured, helping Dorian wash himself off with hands rubbing the sensitive insides of his thighs with obvious relish.

“If you do I’ll be good at practice Wednesday,” Dorian promised, wrapping his arms around Bull’s shoulders to give him a sweet, lingering kiss.  “Love you, _Amatus_.”

“Yeah,” Bull rumbled against his lips, “love you too.”

They left the locker room hours after the game had ended, the field empty and silent with the stars winking above them.


	55. Chili Oil E

Dorian had fought Bull all the way into bed, in one of those moods that made him want to shove against Bull until all his frustration had bled out of him. Now he was pinned, Iron Bulls weight straddling his thighs as a massive hand splayed over his upper back and pinned him so thoroughly that Dorian didn’t even bother to struggle.

“You’re feisty this evening,” Bull growled, and Dorian was pleased to hear a hint of breathlessness in his voice.

“Why don’t you do something about it?” Dorian snarled.

“Oh, I will be,” Iron Bull’s tone was mild, but Dorian shivered at the dark undertones, like a subtle caress down his spine. Above him Bull shifted, his hard cock hot and heavy against Dorian’s ass. “I’m going to move my hand,” Bull said lowly, “if you know what’s good for you, you’ll remain as you are.”

Just because Dorian knew what was good for him didn’t mean that was what he wanted. He struggled the second the weight lifted off his back, twisting and snarling insults as above him Bull swore. He ended up with his wrists tied together above his head, a blindfold over his eyes, and a thick ball gag he was already drooling profusely around.

He breathed heavily, hearing Bull walking around the room muttering in Qunlat under his breath. Dorian felt a brush along his calf and kicked out with a wet snarl that turned into a whimper when his ankle was grabbed and squeezed until the delicate bones ground together.

“None of that, you brat,” Bull spat, none of that earlier warmth in his voice, “you try and kick me again and your legs will be tied down too.”

“Mmnng!” Dorian shuddered, hips arching as his cock drooled precum over his belly. This was what he wanted! When his foot was released he didn’t try and kick again; his ankle still throbbed. He breathed wetly around the gag, feeling spit slide down his chin and cheeks and knowing he already looked like a debauched mess.

He heard a jingling and a little bell was pressed into his right hand. Iron Bull’s breath was hot against the shell of his ear as he murmured, “You want to stop, or need a break, drop the bell. Understood? Nod for me.”

Dorian nodded, curling his fingers tightly around the bell. Lips briefly touched his forehead and then Iron Bull’s warmth was gone. Shuffling around the room, the sound of a chest opening and closing. Dorian whimpered and tugged on the ropes tied to the headboard, but the slack only allowed for the tiniest of movements.

“I tried to be sweet on you,” said Iron Bull, voice as dark and deep as a starless night sky, “but you spit it back at me, didn’t you?”

The bed dipped as Bull climbed onto it, Dorian’s ankles grabbed and held in one massive hand as his legs were shoved up until Dorian felt he could hardly breathe he was bent so far in half. In his hand the little bell clinked mutely and Dorian held it tighter. He was bared for Bull’s gaze, which was so intent that Dorian thought he could physically feel it crawling from his aching balls down to his clenched asshole.

“So fuckin’ gorgeous,” Bull muttered softly, a calloused thumb pressing just behind Dorian’s balls.  It started soft, Dorian mewling behind the gag as his cock jumped and spat more clear precum over his sweaty skin; but slowly it grew harsh until he was thrashing against the mattress in an attempt to get away, cries of pain muffled.  Iron Bull chuckled and lifted his thumb, giving Dorian time to catch his breath.

“Mmm, you’ve been spitting fire at me all day,” he said idly, and Dorian heard a cork pop, “but let’s see how you like it.”

He wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean.  Dorian’s legs tensed, checking Bull’s grip and finding it like iron shackles around his ankles; not wanting to end the night with a sprain, he stopped testing.  Something trickled down the crack of his ass, fingers spreading it around his asshole before one of them pushed in.

At first it seemed like normal oil, but then a burning began to spread that had nothing to do with the stretch of Bull’s massive finger.  Dorian thrashed again with a shocked cry as fire seemed engulf every nerve ending in his body, starting from his aching cock and balls all the way to the tips of his fingers.  Dorian screamed behind the gag, but he held the little bell ever tighter even as sweat broke out on his forehead and his cock felt close to bursting.

“You _would_ like this, wouldn’t you?” Bull’s voice came, sinking through the roaring in Dorian’s ears, “you certainly earned it you _filthy slut_.”

“Nnnng!” Dorian could feel tears dripping from his shut eyes only to soak into the blindfold.  His stomach kept clenching, shoulders and arms in agony as he tugged and struggled against his binds.  His asshole burned so bad that Dorian wasn’t even sure how many fingers Bull had inside him.  

“Love seeing you like this,” Bull growled, and Dorian felt a thumb rub along his poor, abused perineum.  “Bet you’re crying, aren’t you?”

Dorian nodded frantically, all thoughts of resistance wiped from his mind.  He was squeezing the bell so tightly in his fist he could feel the metal cutting into his flesh.  The pain and the pleasure wrapped together so tightly he couldn’t tell what was what anymore, all he knew was that he was going to come soon…and he wouldn’t be able to stop it.

“That’s it,” Bull growled, no doubt seeing the trembling in his thighs, or perhaps how tightly his balls had drawn up, “make a fuckin’ mess of yourself without being touched.”

The cold command, the derision in his tone, it shot a bolt of pleasure through the pain and Dorian arched as best he could in his folded and tied position, trembling as he came and spat come all over his chest and neck, a few slashes landing on his chin.  Iron Bull fucked him through it, huge fingers hardly felt around the persistent burning.

All at once his legs were dropped and Iron Bull was moving up his body, a hand gripped his face and pulled off the ball gag in a fresh rush of spit.  Dorian coughed and gasped, taking in a deep breath seconds before a fat cock was stuffed between his swollen lips.  He felt wrung out, all his energy focused on blowing The Bull like he deserved with hard sucks whenever Dorian got the chance, or tonguing the head in the brief moments it sat against his lips.  The rest of him was limp, the little bell held in his palm by little more than sweat and luck.

“Fuck,” Bull snarled above him, and Dorian wished the blindfold were gone so he could see the way his thin lips curled away from his teeth, to watch his single eye narrow as pleasure took over.  Dorian could feel how that hand tightened on his jaw hard enough to bruise, could feel the balls slapping harder and faster against his chin, and how that long cock speared down his shuddering throat.

“Open wide, baby,” Bull said breathlessly, cock finally popping out of Dorian’s mouth, just the head resting against his full lower lip.

He obeyed without thought, head full of pleasant buzzing as he floated a little.  Dorian stuck out his tongue, wriggling it against the underside of Bull’s prick, tracing a prominent vein.  He hear the wet sloppy sound of Bull jerking himself off, and then a hitch in his breathing before massive, ropes of come were splashing all over his face.  What handed in his mouth Dorian swallowed eagerly, but much of it joined the spit dripping down his cheeks, or over the noble ridge of his nose and the curl of his mustache.

One last drop was squeezed into his panting mouth and then Iron Bull was moving off of him, hands gently undoing the ropes, taking back the bell, and sliding off the blindfold.  “Keep your eyes closed for me,” said Bull softly, kissing each of Dorian’s eyes, lashes thick with tears.  It didn’t occur to disobey.

A rag was used to clean the chili oil away, leaving behind some small burning but nothing that hurt too bad.  Come, tears, sweat, and spit were lovingly wiped off his face, interspersed with soft butterfly kisses that Dorian lazily parted his lips for each time, soaking in the attention like a spoiled cat.

“How do you feel?” Bull asked only after Dorian was thoroughly cleaned and they lay together on the bed.

“Mmmm, warm,” Dorian murmured, unwilling to open his eyes at all at this point.  He thought he could slip into sleep so easily, just between one breath and the next.  “You?”

“Never better, Kadan,” said Bull earnestly.

Dorian took in a breath to say something, but by the time he let it out he had fallen into comforting darkness, not and ounce of stress left in his body.


	56. Asleep G

“My dear, I realize now I have not seen The Iron Bull around all day.  I’d ask where you’ve hidden him but you’ve neither the skill nor the desire, do you?”

Dorian smiled lazily, leaning back in one of Vivienne’s plush white chairs, a cup of tea held loosely in one hand.   “Who could possibly hide The Iron Bull?  I doubt even _you_ , as.. _.talented_ …of a woman as you are.”

They shared a slightly brittle laugh.  Dorian took a sip of his tea, eyeing Vivienne over the rim of his delicate little cup.  He wasn’t sure why he did this every week, he was positive they both left each other feeling a little frustrated as neither had anything good to say about the other. Dorian supposed it was nice to insult someone who always had a witty comeback.  Perhaps Vivienne’s reasons for inviting him to tea once a week were similar.

That being said, her comment had hit a nerve.  Where _was_ Bull?  Certainly not out in the ring, grunting and knocking over Krem or they’d hear it.  Sometimes they went out on the balcony to watch from on high.  Dorian finished his tea and set down his cup.

“Well this was a lovely time, next time perhaps serve me tea that hasn’t been pulled from a pile of garbage?” Dorian got to his feet.

“Darling, if I thought your simple palate could tell the difference, I would.”

 _Kaffas_. She won that one.  Dorian might have stayed to try and win their verbal sparring match, but his mind was elsewhere.  He gave her an ironic bow then left, trotting down the stairs into the main hall where Varric was eagerly sharing stories with Resheri, who did not quite fit into the small chairs and looked as if he were about to knee himself in the face.

As much as Dorian wanted to stick around to hear what Varric was saying about, “40 elven archers, all stark naked” he hurried off down the stairs.  At the tavern Krem was sitting with a few of the Chargers playing some kind of drinking game that involved flicking coins into mugs, but Iron Bull wasn’t with them.

Dorian walked past them and up the stairs.

“Oi fancy britches!” Sera called from the other end of the room, “Betcha 20 silver I c’n wop ol’ Fuddyduddy’s hat off from my window!”

Dorian knew she was talking about one of the merchants, and he also knew better than to take such an awful bet.  “Another time, Sera!” he called, heading up the next flight of stairs.

“Is he alright?  Hoping, wanting to know.  Where?  Would he leave without saying goodbye?  Do I matter as much as he matters to-”

“That’s _enough_ , Cole,” said Dorian without bite, striding past him to the door to Iron Bull’s rooms.  They were, as always, unlocked.  No fire roared in the grate, and Dorian wasn’t greeted with a roar and a one-armed hug.  The room was empty.  He stood just inside the door, hands on his hips as he tried to figure out where Iron Bull could be.  Resheri and the Chargers were here so he hadn’t left Skyhold.  He wasn’t in the Tavern, the training ring, or even his rooms.

Instead of leaving the way he came, Dorian exited on the battlements.  He supposed he could go back and ask Krem, but didn’t fancy another sniping contest.  Krem was still not overly fond of him.  Dorian wandered past scouts, eyes peeled for a Qunari who stood head and shoulders and horns above everyone else here. Vivienne was right, how do you hide The Iron Bull?

Eventually the battlements came to a stop at the door to the library.  Dorian sighed, admitting to himself he was a bit too chilled to double back and check the other way.  Wherever Iron Bull was hidden, he’d surface eventually. The library was pleasently warm and quiet, Tranquil floating from shelf to shelf as they did their duties.  One floor above ravens rustled and cawed.  Dorian went down one level to where his little research nook was, figuring he could get some work done while here.

That was when the most ridiculous sight met his eyes.

“Bull?” Dorian stopped in his tracks to see Iron Bull sitting in his chair, head against the back, feet spread before him until his boots hit the shelf across from him.  He had a book cracked open over his belly which was rising and falling gently as he snored softly toward the ceiling.   Dorian hovered uncertainly for a moment, knowing how lightly Bull slept and not wanting to wake him.  However he also knew just how drafty it got around that window.  
  
Padding softly, Dorian entered his nook, bending down to reach between a pile of haphazardly sorted books to grab a blanket he kept here for when the cold became unbearable.  He set the book aside, still cracked to the page Bull had left off on. His heart beat oddly slowly in his chest as he covered Iron Bull’s naked torso, swallowing a little hard as he tucked in the corners.  There was no name for what they…were…together… but Dorian’s mind whispered _Amatus_ as he gently ran the back of one finger along Bull’s stubbled cheek.

Iron Bull shifted with a small grunt, but didn’t seem to wake up.  He must have been exhausted.  Dorian pressed a kiss to his forehead, one hand cupping his jaw, then left to grab another chair.  He would work while Iron Bull slept, then when he woke up they could return to Bull’s rooms together; and if Bull asked, that blanket was already there when Dorian showed up to find him hogging the good chair, he decided to himself.

As he buried his nose in a book, he didn’t notice the flash of warm blue-green under Bull’s dark lashes as his eye opened to a slit, only to close again, a small smile curling scarred lips.


	57. Rilienus PG

It took a long time for Dorian to feel comfortable enough to get close to Iron Bull in public.  Some part of him still expected people to gasp in outrage whenever he let Bull tug him into his lap in the tavern, yet no one noticed or cared.  Even the Chargers, who teased him, ultimately didn’t mind.  If Bull was happy, they were happy.

“Hey,” said Bull gruffly, one arm wrapped around Dorian’s waist while the other clutched a giant mug of alcohol that smelled like it was originally used to cure leather. 

“Is that a knife in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?” asked Dorian as something bumped up against his hip when he shifted.

Iron Bull grunted, “Both.”

“Obviously,” said Dorian wryly, wrapping one arm around Bull’s shoulders as he got comfortable.

“C’mere,” Bull growled, tugging Dorian into a kiss.  His mouth tasted of strong alcohol, which Dorian eagerly lapped up feeling as if he could get drunk on the taste alone.  He would have happily made out with Bull all night, had a familiar voice not floated over the sound of Maryden’s lute.

“Dorian?”

It was a voice he had not heard in years.  Indeed, the last thing that voice had ever said to him was, “I will see you on the morrow, perhaps?” Only for Dorian to flee long before that time.  A voice he had left behind, but not forgotten.  He jerked away from Bull’s lips, twisting to see Rilienus standing near Krem, dark face looking pale even in the low light of the tavern.

“I-” Rilienus seemed lost for words, and was that horror in his eyes, “I need to go.” He turned on his heel and left.  The tavern was so noisy and boisterous that no one else could have heard the exchange but Bull and his Chargers, yet Dorian’s ears were ringing so loudly he felt as if a hush had fallen over the entire building.

“ _Kadan_.”

Iron Bull’s voice was gentle, his hands soft as they brushed along Dorian’s cheeks.

“I need to speak to him,” Dorian blurted out, scrambling off Iron Bull’s lap.  He felt shame twisting in his gut, but didn’t know why.  He owed Rilienus nothing, certainly not his happiness.  Iron Bull said nothing, and made no move to stop him, for which Dorian was grateful as he ran out of the tavern.

Rilienus had not gone far, his tall handsome profile illuminated by the moon above as he stalked across the grass.  “Wait!” Dorian called, “ _Vishante Kaffas_ , how rude is it to arrive in Skyhold and then run off before I can say hello!”

“Heh,” Rilienus had stopped, but not turned, “you haven’t changed a bit, have you, Dorian?”

“Rude,” said Dorian, slowing to a stop just behind his old friend, “I rather think I’ve gotten more handsome.”

Rilienus turned, and though it was dark Dorian could see the pain in his eyes, “I shouldn’t have come here.  I thought, perhaps…well… it was foolish.”  He let out a long breath, one hand coming up to rub over his face, twisting as if he couldn’t bare to see Dorian looking him in the eye.

Dorian contemplated pretending not to know why Rilienus had come, but ultimately decided such a tactic would be cruel.  “I’m flattered,” said Dorian gently, reaching out to grasp Rilienus by the shoulder, “but-”

“He make you happy?”

“What?” asked Dorian, thrown a little off course by the sudden question.

“That Qunari, does he make you happy?” Rilienus had lowered his hand, now looking Dorian in the eye.  

“I-” Dorian swallowed down a million complicated excuses, settling instead on, “yes.  He does.”

“Ah, well… I’m relieved,” Rilienus smiled weakly, “after you ran I felt…terrible.  There was so much I hadn’t said and I thought maybe you’d felt the same way.”

“I did,” Dorian admitted, giving his strong shoulder a quick squeeze.  “I don’t think it would have worked out either way, if that’s any consolation to you.”

“Ha! You were always so good at comforting words,” said Rilienus wryly.  They stood in silence for a long moment, until Dorian wondered if Rilienus was going to shrug out of his grip and leave.  Instead he asked, “If I haven’t made too much of a fool of myself, may I meet your Qunari?”

“Too much of a fool for The Bull?” asked Dorian, nose wrinkling, “hardly.  Come, I think you two will get along.  Probably too well, I’ll have to leave in disgust when the singing begins.”

“Singing?” Rilienus perked up, “what songs does he know?”

“All the dirty ones,” said Dorian, pretending to be quite put upon as he led his friend back into the warmth of the tavern.


	58. In Chains PG

“Chief, Skinner just, uh… well… I gotta go.”

Krem ran off yelling, armor clinking.  Iron Bull let out a long breath, rolling his eye.  Everyone else had scattered the moment they’d entered the market, but he didn’t begrudge them that, not when they’d been camping in the wilderness for the last few weeks.  With the completion of their last job all their pockets were jingling with fresh coin, and it was hard not to spend it.  Iron Bull didn’t plan on buying anything here, he wanted to save his money for some drink, a new axe, and a warm bed.

“Psst.”

Bull frowned, following the sound to a dark alley where a man was waving him over.  Well… that looked like trouble.  He prided himself on his instincts, and every one of them was warning him that something was up.  It could be possible that this guy was just selling stolen goods, but Iron Bull didn’t think so.  He glanced around and then walked over, one hand on the dagger at his waist.

“What do you want?” asked Bull lowly, looking the little man up and down in a way he knew intimidated most people.

“This is about what _you_ want,” said the little man, surprisingly unphased, “I noticed you didn’t even glance at the other booths, but I have something other people aren’t selling.”

Before Iron Bull could say anything, the man darted into a darkened doorway.  He heard the clinking of chains, some swearing in Tevene, and then the little man was hauling a man into the alley way, wrists, ankles, and neck chained.  Iron Bull sucked in a breath, both the man’s eyes were swollen shut, his lips cracked and bloody.  He’d been beaten, harshly.

“He’s a Tevinter Altus,” said the little man proudly, misreading Iron Bull’s silence, “he could be ransomed for a handsome sum, or you could use him as you please.  He is quite handsome normally, the current damage is temporary I assure you.”

The man, the Altus, was breathing harshly, and it sounded a little wheezy.  He was probably sick, or might have had bruised or broken ribs.  Iron Bull swallowed down a fury so strong he was starting to see red bleed into his vision.  “How much are you asking for him?” Iron Bull asked, barely able to speak above a growl.

“A very reasonable sum, I assure you,” the little man said smoothly, “2000 gold.”

“Hmmm, let’s negotiate,” said Iron Bull, taking a step forward, “you give him to me for free-”  The man sputtered, and then squawked as Iron Bull grabbed him by the front of his tunic and slammed him against the wall of the alley. “-and in return I won’t break your little neck right here and now!”

“HE-”

Iron Bull chopped the side of his hand against the man’s throat, silencing him and causing him to cough and gag.  With a grunt he physically threw the man ten feet, watching him hit the ground with a yell of pain.  “Get the fuck out of my sight!” Bull snarled, placing a gentle hand on the Altus, who had backed nervously against the wall, looking towards all the noise without being able to see it.

“Who are you?” the Altus whispered, panic at the edges of his voice.

“Don’t speak,” said Bull gently, hand resting on his lower back, “Shit, I don’t know what happened to you, but if you’ll let me I’ll get you back on your feet.  I’ll get my guy, Stitches, he’s damn good.”

The Altus was silent for a long time, he seemed to be mulling it over.  Finally he nodded, chained hands coming up to clench in Bull’s harness.  The little man had probably run off with the keys to these shackles, and Iron Bull didn’t want to leave this man alone in the alley where he could be grabbed again.

“I’m going to lead you out,” said Bull lowly, “I’m going to…” he saw a man selling cloaks at a stall across the road and got an idea, “I’m going to cover you up and then we’re going to go to the Inn where I can get Stitches to fix you up, and Rocky or Grimm can almost certainly get these chains off.  Ok?”

The Altus nodded again.

With some silver thrown at the merchant, Iron Bull had the Altus wrapped up, chains hidden from sight but not from hearing.  Slowly, the man could barely walk, and his wheezing was getting worse, Iron Bull half led half carried him to his room in the Inn.  By the time he was helping the Altus on the bed he was shivering, maybe even going into shock.  He had dark skin, but it seemed pale under the light of the oil lamps.

“The door will be locked, I am the only one with the key,” said Bull lowly, “I need to go get my guys so you’re going to be alone but-”

“I’m not a child,” the guy wheezed, “go!”

“Ha! Got some fire in you, I like it!” said Iron Bull, getting up and hurrying out.

“Damn, Chief, he’s in bad shape.”

“I’m not deaf,” the man said testily.

“Damn, you’re in bad shape,” said Stitches without missing a beat, “now drink this,” without waiting for an answer Stitches dumped the potion down his throat.  The Altus coughed, but he managed to swallow most of it.  Stitches smeared a smelly unguent over every cut and bruise, with the exception of his eyes which Stitches said would just need time.

Grimm, meanwhile, had been picking the locks on the shackles after Rocky had sawed apart all the chains.  In under an hour, the Altus was bandaged and freed, laying out over Iron Bull’s bed with his hands, wrists bandaged, laying on his chest.

“You need to quit picking up strays,” Stitches muttered as he packed up his bag.

“Can’t help it,” said Bull with a grin, “thanks, man, I’ll come get you if anything changes.”

Stitches nodded, “I’ll be in tomorrow morning to change the bandages and check to make sure the potion took care of the internal damage.  Keep him from walking around or talking too much.”

They were then left alone.

“Feeling a little better?” asked Bull, dragging over a chair to sit down beside the bed.

“Mmm,” the man hummed, “who _are_ you?”

“The Iron Bull, leader of The Bull’s Chargers!” said Bull proudly.

The man snorted and then winced as if that had hurt, “Ah…how clever.  The Iron Bull… are you…Qunari?”

“You caught me,” Bull grinned, “horns and everything.”

The man was silent for a second, breathing so gently he could have been mistaken for sleeping.  Finally he said, “Dorian Pavus, previously of Minrathous, most recently of a dirty alley with a worthless slave trader.”

“Pleasure,” said Bull honestly.

“It could be,” said Dorian, tone surprisingly playful.


	59. Tow Truck PG

“This wouldn’t have happened if you’d taken the car in like I asked you.”

Iron Bull let his head fall back against his headrest, sighing and rolling his eye at the ceiling of the car.  Dorian was pressed up against the door, arms crossed angrily over his chest as he scowled out the window and into the torrential rainstorm beating down on their poor broken Toyota.  There were three ways this could potentially go, he could snap back and they could fight, he could apologize and they could sit in awkward silence, or he could make Dorian smile and they could really fog up these windows.

“I did it on purpose,” said Bull solemnly.

“You _what_!?” Dorian yelled, head whipping around to pin Bull with a harsh glare.

“Well, I just love spending time with you and now you can’t get away from me,” said Bull, giving Dorian a wicked smile.

“You…!” Dorian’s lips were twitching, he was trying not to smile.  Flattery always worked on him, it was charming as hell.

“It was my weakness that got us here,” Bull said with a long sigh, “your beauty distracted me, I didn’t want to be so far apart from you for so long-”

“Oh… shut up you big idiot.”  Dorian slid across the seats to silence Bull with a kiss, hand cupping the side of his face.  “Mmmm,” he pulled back, giving Iron Bull that smile he so craved, “I know I’m being manipulated, but I don’t care.  I’ll forgive you if you blow me.”

“You got it,” Bull growled, pushing Dorian back in his seat.

By the time the tow truck arrived they were both wearing wrinkled clothes, the windows were fogged, and Iron Bull couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot.


	60. Turkish Oil Wrestling PG-13

Dorian let Felix douse him in the mixture of oil and water, shivering despite the heat of the day.  The bouts were random, and he wasn’t sure who he was going to fight, Dorian wasn’t even sure of everyone who was fighting.  He was confident in his abilities, after all, he HAD qualified for this event by winning three others.

“Are you nervous?” asked Felix as Dorian rubbed the oil over his chest and shoulders, then over his thighs where the kispet glistened.  “Some of these guys look way bigger than you.”

Dorian snorted haughtily, hands on his hips as he surveyed the men he could see, “Some of them, but I’m not the shortest man here…and I am by far the most clever!”

“Dorian Pavus and The Iron Bull, report to the field!” 

“Good luck!” Felix called as Dorian jogged out onto the grassy field to face down his first opponent.  That was when he saw the biggest goddamn Qunari he’d ever met come lumbering over, a stupid grin sitting easily on his face.  Dorian’s jaw nearly dropped as he approached the ref.

“Please to meet you,” said The Bull respectfully, holding out an oily hand.

“I… yes, of course,” said Dorian, shaking off his surprise to shake the big hand.  Shit it engulfed his.  He wasn’t going to be intimidated by this monster of a man!  Dorian had fought and won against men bigger than him, this would be no exception.

The ref took a few steps back…and blew the whistle.

Dorian threw himself at The Bull, hands slipping over his grey skin as he worked to slid them into his kispet and get a good grip.  One of The Bull’s hands slid down the back of Dorian’s kispet, cupping his ass and hauling him closer.  “Oof!” Dorian grunted as he slipped forward, hands unable to get a grip.

“You’re cute,” The Bull laughed against Dorian’s ear, “you want to get a drink after this?”

“Are you….hitting…on me… during a bout…?” Dorian panted, grunting and growling as he struggled to move The Bull a single inch.

“Only polite when you’ve got a guy’s fantastic ass in your hands,” The Bull chuckled, to Dorian’s fury he wasn’t even breathless.

“Fuck off!” Dorian snapped.

“Fair enough,” said Bull.  Then, to Dorian’s shock, he was lifted clean off the ground.  Iron Bull was gripping under his kispet with one hand, the other curled securely around his arm and shoulder so he could be held up without being dropped despite being slick as an eel.

The whole crowd was screaming as The Bull calmly walked, Dorian struggling fruitlessly in his arms.  After six paces he gently set Dorian down and the ref blew the whistle.  In moments it was all over.  “Sorry, Big Guy,” said Bull, squeezing Dorian’s shoulder, “your bad luck.”

“Bad luck?” Dorian panted, reaching up to try and fix his hair and mustache, “I believe I’m getting you to buy me a drink tonight.”  Never let it be said Dorian Pavus was a sore loser.

Iron Bull’s one good eye shone with humor, “Oh, am I?  What makes you think the offer is still on the table?”

“As if anyone would turn down drinks with me,” said Dorian, “but I only drink with winners.”

“Well… we’ll see what happens then, won’t we?”  Iron Bull slapped Dorian on the ass before he turned and left.

“That was fast,” said Felix when Dorian walked back to him, grimacing and rubbing his sore ass.

“Hopefully this is the only thing he’s fast in.”


	61. MPREG E

They’d known the risks when Dorian had fallen into heat, but it hadn’t mattered to them.  Dorian assured him the Pavus line was not a fertile one and then they hadn’t done much talking at all.  Now Dorian’s belly was starting to swell, skin tight over what was to be their child.  He complained about his clothes not fitting, his feet swelling, about being fat and slowing down.  It made him temperamental, to say the least.

“You would not believe the day I’ve had,” Dorian snarled, practically kicking in Iron Bull’s door as he stormed into their room, “Solas, lecturing me about how unsafe having children right now is.  As if this were _planned_!”

Bull looked up from his axe, stone pausing over the blade as he watched Dorian struggle angrily out of his belts and robes.  He continued to try and adjust his clothing to fit his growing belly, but soon Bull knew he’d be relegated to far less fashionable attire.  He let out a fond breath through his nose, sliding his axe off his lap and standing, lumbering over to Dorian to gentle him with a hand on his back.

“ _Kadan_ ,” said Bull warmly, “Calm-”

“Don’t you _Alpha_ me!” Dorian snapped, slapping his hand away, “I’m dealing with enough right now without having you patronizing me!”

Iron Bull crossed his arms over his chest, watching Dorian struggle to take off his boots.  “I’m not patronizing you, Dorian.”

“Oh _please_ ,” Dorian sneered, “I’m turning into a monster and you know it!  Just look at me! I’ll never be rid of these stretch marks, and my pants don’t fit anymore!”  He was tearing up.  Stressful days usually ended with Dorian having mood swings, Viv said his hormones were all over the place.

“You think you’re unattractive?” Bull asked, walking forward to kneel beside the bed, stilling Dorian with one hand on his knee.

“Well, you’ve hardly been… treating me like you used to,” Dorian muttered.

Fuck.  This was just as new to him as it was to Dorian.  Iron Bull had never considered himself Father material, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t excited, that he didn’t _want_ this.  He’d just assumed Dorian would be too tired and sore to keep up with their usual routine, so Bull had been gentle with him.  Dorian had obviously misconstrued that as Iron Bull finding him unattractive.

“Kadan,” Iron Bull breathed, bending down to finish taking off his boots and the tangle of belts and robes until Dorian was just sitting in his loose pants.  “You have no idea how gorgeous I find you right now.  Every time I look at you I see you growing big-” Dorian scoffed, “-with our child.  So round and thick, mmmm.”  Bull growled, spreading Dorian’s legs to kneel between them.

All at once Dorian’s scent shifted, his arousal spiking in a way it hadn’t in weeks.  Iron Bull would take the time to kick himself later, right now he had to take care of his Omega.  “You don’t really mean that,” said Dorian hesitantly.

“Is that what you think?” Bull asked gruffly, fingers hooking in the brim of Dorian’s pants.  “You think I don’t love this belly?” he yanked off Dorian’s pants, tossing them aside so he could press close, kissing the swell of his stomach.  “I fuckin’ love every inch of you, Kadan.  Look at how tight your skin is stretched over this stomach, our child is in there.  Our little Imekari.” He drug his finger tips over the stretch marks on Dorian’s hips and stomach, tongue sliding down his belly to where his cock was starting to stir.

“A-ah,” Dorian’s hands stroked over his head then curled around his horns, “Say it again.”

“You’re fucking beautiful,” Bull growled, curling his fingers around Dorian’s cock, “whenever I look at you I just want to stripe your stomach with cum and lick it clean.”

“Bull!” Dorian gasped, hands tightening on his horns.

“Lay down!” Bull barked, standing up, ignoring the twinge in his knee.

Dorian obeyed without question, scooting back on the bed to lay out with his head on the pillows.  Iron Bull stripped naked before joining him, grabbing some pillows and putting one under his knees and another under his hips and back.  Comfort first.  Only then did Iron Bull crawl over Dorian, kissing him until he was breathless and whimpering.  He’d missed those sounds, he should have known better.

From Dorian’s mouth down his his neck and chest.  Bull paused by his nipples, swollen and sensitive, to suck and nip at them until Dorian was wailing and pushing on his head.  There wasn’t a single inch of this body he didn’t want to worship, nothing he didn’t love.  Next the rounded belly, which could always use more kisses.  Iron Bull traced Dorian’s stretch marks with his tongue, paying each special attention until Dorian was squirming.  He followed the curve down to his cock, which was hard and leaking between his thighs.

Iron Bull was hard too, but this wasn’t about him, this was about Dorian, about making sure Dorian knew how gorgeous he was, how much Bull desired him.  He wrapped his lips around Dorian’s cock, fingers wriggling behind his balls to feel how slick his asshole was.

“Bull, Alpha…!” Dorian moaned.

He popped off Dorian’s cock, “That’s it, let me hear you,” said Bull roughly.  He slipped a finger into Dorian’s slippery asshole, crooking it to rub against his prostate as he swallowed around his hard prick.

Perhaps it was a testament to how frustrated Dorian had been, but he came in moments, spilling into Iron Bull’s mouth with a wail.  Iron Bull held the come in his mouth, fist milking out every drop he could before he popped back.  He met Dorian’s eyes before he opened his mouth and let the thick come drip down his tongue and pool over the swell of Dorian’s stomach.

“ _Vishante Kaffas_!” Dorian gasped, hands covering his eyes, as if it was too much to bare.  “Dirty animal!”

“You fuckin’ love it,” Bull grunted, standing with his feet on either side of Dorian’s thighs.  He jerked his cock, not trying to draw it out.  Dorian was watching him, teeth chewing his bottom lip.  Iron Bull snarled as he came, aiming his pulsing cock so each stripe was over Dorian’s stomach, mixing with the come Bull had spit there, making Dorian a real mess.

“If you’re going to get me dirty you have to clean me up,” Dorian said shakily, sitting up on his elbows to watch. 

Iron Bull fell back to his knees, meeting Dorian’s gaze before he slowly bent over and lapped up each smear of come.  “You feeling better, Dorian?” Bull asked once the last drip of come was slurped up.

“Much,” Dorian sighed, relaxing back against the mattress.  Iron Bull took in a breath, scenting just to assure himself that Dorian was telling the truth.  He was.  His scent was lazy, relaxed, content.  Iron Bull smiled, crawling up to lay out beside him, hand resting on his stomach to stroke over it.  Both of Dorian’s hands came up to cover his, just holding it still for a second as their fingers tangled together.

Then- completely unexpectedly- he felt a kick against his palm.  Dorian grunted but Iron Bull laughed with delight. 


	62. They Get To See (but I Get To Touch) E

Dorian smiled at his reflection, fingers curling under the collar of his shirt to slowly pull it over his head.  The shirt had been extra large, the collar so wide it slid over one shoulder.  He let it pool on the floor at his feet, leaving him in nothing but a pair of tight booty shorts.

The room was small, 6x12 if Dorian had to guess.  It had wide chair in one corner and a twin bed up against the far wall.  Dominating the wall directly in front of him was an enormous mirror.  He blew it a coy kiss, eyes lidded as if to promise every man on the other side of the mirror that this performance was for them.

Dorian turned, fingers popping the button on his shorts so he could slide them down his thighs.  He bent as he did so, giving everyone a perfect view of his plugged asshole.  Fuck he was already hard and he hadn’t touched himself yet.  No, just knowing all those eyes were on him; strangers–faceless, nameless.  They watched and wanted without a hope for having him, and it was that power that had Dorian’s toes curling in the soft carpet and his cock jerking between his legs.

He stepped out of the shorts, reaching back to cup his ass cheeks and spread them wide, moaning loudly as he grabbed the thick base of the plug and jostled it.  Someone thumped on the glass.  Dorian just turned to look over his shoulder, licking his lips teasingly.  The mattress dipped under his knees as he crawled onto it, shoulders on the bed so he could fuck himself with the plug and stroke his cock at the same time.  He had to spread his legs wide, thighs burning, so everyone behind the mirror could see how fat and heavy it was, balls drawing tight the closer he got to coming.

Dorian pinched his foreskin over the head, precum slippery under his fingers.  He wondered what they all saw when they watched him.  Did they think him a shameless whore?  Some slut debasing himself before a faceless audience?  Well, he wondered what they would think when they found out this wasn’t just a solo session.

As if summoned by his thoughts, the door clicked and slid open.  Dorian shivered in anticipation, burying his face against the sheets to keep from looking over his shoulder.  Big, warm hands stroked his flank slowly, as if memorizing the curve of his ass, the trembling of his thighs.

“You know how many men are in there?” 

“N-no, sir,” Dorian breathed, fingers slipping off the plug in his ass as the man behind him gave it a small twist.

“I’d say over thirty,” said the man behind him, breath hot between Dorian’s spread cheeks, “they’re all touching themselves and wishing they could do what I’m doing now.”

Dorian whimpered, forced to let go of his cock or risk coming too soon.  He could picture it in his minds eye, twenty men with their hands on their cocks, eyes greedy as they looked at him through the two-way mirror.  “Wh-why don’t you g-give them something to be jealous about?” Dorian groaned.  “Sir, don’t tease tonight, please…I need you!”

The Iron Bull laughed, “I’ll bet you do, look at how hard you are.  Bet your pretty little balls are aching to cum, aren’t they?”  As if to prove this point, Bull reached between Dorian’s legs and grabbed his sack, squeezing just hard enough to border on pain.  

Dorian wailed, curling his hands in his hair to keep from reaching back and grabbing Bull.  “SIR!”  Iron Bull’s name was on the tip of the tongue, but they didn’t use names here.  They were just as anonymous as the men behind the mirror, nameless if not faceless.

While Iron Bull tugged his balls with one hand, the other was slowly pulling the plug free.  He was slightly to the side of Dorian, so he wasn’t blocking anyone’s view when the plug was dropped to the ground, Dorian’s asshole left empty and twitching.  Another thump against the glass.

“Oh yeah,” Bull rumbled, mounting Dorian like they were animals in rut, “bet they’re really fucking their own fists now, pretending that gorgeous mouth is wrapped around them.”

“Mmmmngg!” Dorian bit into his wrist, drool leaking from between his lips over his skin.

The mattress dipped by his head as one of Bull’s hands rest beside him, but the other gripped his hair and wrenched his head back.  “No hiding those sounds!” Bull ordered, “scream so they can all hear you! They pay good fuckin’ money for this, and if they can’t touch you the least they can do is get every other bit of the experience!”

“I’m sorry, sir! I’m sorry!” Dorian cried, nails scrabbling over the sheets until his palms hit the wall.  Bull was fucking into him with short, shallow thrusts; it was all Dorian could do not to smash his face into the wall.  Sometimes he wished there wasn’t glass between them and the strangers, Dorian wanted to smell their arousal, hear their grunting and growling as they pictured taking turns debasing him while knowing they could never touch.  

“Gonna fill your ass up with come,” Bull snarled above him, bending down so Dorian was trembling under his weight, “Then I want you to stand up and push it out so everyone can see!”

“That’s so dirty!” Dorian groaned weakly.

“That’s why you love it,” Bull said gruffly, “now let everyone hear you _beg_ for it.”

So he did.  Dorian screamed, arms shaking as he held himself back from the wall.  Bull’s hips slapped roughly against his ass, thrusts shifting smoothly from short and shallow to long, full rolls that had the fat head popping free before Bull shoved forward to the root, his balls pressing against Dorian’s ass every time.

Dorian lost himself in it, begging without thought, pleading without knowing what spilled out of his mouth.  He was so far gone he didn’t even notice Bull had come until he was getting hauled up, one hand curled around his throat to force him to stand.  Dorian’s legs were so weak that if it weren’t for Bull he would have collapsed.  He was seconds away from coming, just one touch to his cock and he’d spill all over the carpet.

“Now push it all out!” Bull said, pushing Dorian over his thighs and slapping his ass once as if to show everyone how it jiggled.  

“F-fuck, s-sir I- nng!” Dorian grit his teeth, cheeks burning as he pushed.  Hot cum splashed down his trembling thighs.  Some dripped to the carpet, but still more slid in thick rivulets down his calves.

“Good boy,” Bull praised, two fingers scooping up a big glob of cum and push it back into Dorian’s asshole, twisting and crooking his fingers to brush his prostate.  That was all it took for Dorian to spill over his thigh and the carpet, shaking as heat rushed through his limbs.  He shuddered as the waves of pleasures washed over him, slowly dying down until he was left limp and breathless over Bull’s lap.

“Almost done,” Bull said gently, stroking through Dorian’s sweaty hair, “clean me up and then I’ll take care of you.”

“Mmmm…yes sir…” Dorian purred, weakly sliding down between Bull’s spread thighs.  Behind the mirror were all those strangers coming at the sight of Dorian lapping his own spunk off Bull’s leg?  Or did they moan and spill over the floor when he gently lapped at Iron Bull’s huge, flaccid cock?

“That’s good,” said Bull lowly, pulling Dorian’s head away from his prick.  “You ready to go home?”

“Mmmhmmm,” Dorian hummed, blinking sleepily.  He liked the aftercare to be private.  They could see him debased, but only Iron Bull got to see him sleepy, sated, and flushed with love.


	63. Show Off M

Dorian was what was colloquially known as “in his cups” by polite people, and “fucking drunk” to everyone else.  Not that drunk.  Not so drunk that he couldn’t walk or reason or _stare_.  

Iron Bull was, perhaps, also in his cups.  His grey skin had a slight flush high on his cheeks, it may have been unnoticeable to anyone else but Dorian’s eyes had been burning a hole right through him for about an hour.  He was beginning to notice quite a bit.  Dorian had noticed and tried to catalog the exact color of his nipples, sort of a dusky brown?  A rich mahogany?  Did color matter if he was sucking them into hard points?  Dorian had noticed the way a certain scar stretched along Bull’s ribs when he shifted, and he wondered what it would feel like to trace with the sensitive tips of his fingers.

Now… now he noticed how each muscle in Bull’s body grew tight as he stood before a crowd and flexed.  Dorian swallowed down more Fereldan piss he didn’t care for, if only to wash down all the spit that was gathering in his mouth.  How sad he had become, a Tevinter Altus drunk and nearly drooling over a _Qunari_.  Not just any Qunari, but _The Iron Bull_ ; that distinction seemed important for some reason.

The Bull brought his arms above his head, fingers curling around one wrist as he flexed both arms, his chest, and what Dorian could see of his shoulders and back.  It was infruating how much he craved to trace each muscle with his tongue, or slide his cock between those fat pecs and come all over Bull’s chin.  _Vishante Kaffas_ , what was the world coming to?

Perhaps if he had been a little less drunk, or a little more drunk, he wouldn’t have gotten to his feet–but he did.  Dorian swayed as the room spun once before settling back on its proper axis, allowing him to let go of the bar and sway his way between tables to join the crowd of onlookers gawping at Bull’s physique.

“Hey there, Big Guy,” Bull grinned, giving Dorian a flex all his own, “I was wondering when you’d quit staring and come on over here.”

Dorian opened his mouth to say something along the lines of “knock this off, you oaf” or “everyone already thinks you’re a beast” but what came out instead was a breathy, “I want you to fuck me until I cry.”

Dorian had never seen The Bull shocked, and he lamented the fact that he was probably a little too drunk to recall the expression with the clarity it deserved.  All at once Bull relaxed, and that subtle flush high on his cheekbones deepened, but Dorian doubted it was from embarrassment.  “You got it,” he growled under his breath, curling his fingers under the belt that crossed over Dorian’s chest to tug him towards the stairs.

Drunk, but not so drunk that he didn’t remember later the way Iron Bull’s muscles flexed as he pounded into him all night long, nor did he forget the taste of Bull’s nipples or the feeling of his scars beneath his finger tips.


	64. Nightmare G

Iron Bull was not a heavy sleeper.  On the road he considered it a gift, and it had saved his ass more than once.  That was worth some shitty nights every once in a while.  In Skyhold he could sleep a little deeper, the knowledge of a competent guard helped, but some habits shouldn’t be conditional and he still found his eye opening if the wind blew too hard or if someone in the tavern down below got loud.

It was unavoidable, but he didn’t mind.

Tonight was drew him up wasn’t the howling of wind or the sound of Sera stomping around one floor below.  Bull yawned, stretching as his tired brain tried to piece together what he was hearing.  Dorian.  Whimpering.  He was tossing and turning beside him, dark limbs tangled in the sheets.

“Mmmnngg, _Kadan_?” Bull pushed himself up on one elbow, looking down at Dorian’s face.  It was drawn tight, brows furrowed and lips pursed.  It was too dark to tell for sure, but he seemed pale in the weak light of the moon.

“No…no! No..n…!” Dorian sobbed, thrashing under the sheets as if he were trying to raise his arms to his face to protect himself.

“Dorian!” Bull rubbed the last bits of sleep from his eye and pushed himself up to sit against the headboard, hauling Dorian out from his sweaty tangle and into his lap.  “Dorian, wake up!”

“N-!” Iron Bull grunted as he got an elbow to the gut before he managed to grab both of Dorian’s wrists and pin him in place.  “No- let me- I-!” Dorian gave a full body jerk then went still but for his rapidly rising and falling chest.

“You with me, big guy?” asked Bull gently.

Silence beyond Dorian’s ragged breathing.  “I…I’m fine, you can let me go,” said Dorian at last, voice hoarse. 

“What if I don’t want to?” Bull murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Dorian’s head.

Dorian sniffed, twisting against Bull so his head was pillowed against his shoulder, hot breath sliding over his neck.  “I s-suppose I won’t blame you,” Dorian whispered.

“You wanna talk about it?” asked Bull, slowly sliding back down the headboard and pulling one of the tangled furs over them both.

“No…No I… I think I’d just like to go back to sleep,” Dorian said.  “Thank you, _Amatus_.”  He pat Bull’s chest lightly, fingers settling over his skin after a moment.  “In the morning we can talk.”

“You know I’m always here,” Bull said, gently combing his fingers through Dorian’s hair.

“Yes,” Dorian whispered, “That’s why I feel I can go to sleep again.”


	65. Daddy Kink E

ron Bull looked up from his ax when Dorian entered the room, complaining about something.  He was dressed down tonight, wearing something more comfortable than stylish.  Which wasn’t to say he wasn’t gorgeous.  More important than his outfit was his jewelry, glittering on his right wrist a simple silver band that told Bull all he needed to know about where Dorian wanted this night to go.

“Quite, baby boy,” Bull ordered gently, silencing Dorian’s pointless ranting.

Dorian stomped his foot and pouted, “Daddy!”

Iron Bull shook his head, “Dorian, _silence_.  Daddy is busy.”  He turned back to his ax, gliding the whetstone along the blade.  He couldn’t see Dorian, but he could hear him moving, feet padding along the floor, clothes rustling.  Then Dorian was sliding back into view, on his knees between Bull’s spread thighs wearing nothing but his sliver bracelet.

“Pay attention to me,” Dorian whined, reaching up to slide his palms along the inside of Bull’s thighs.  “Daddy _please_ …”

“Dorian!” Bull barked, setting aside the whetstone to grab Dorian’s hands before they could reach their destination.  “Stop being a _brat_ , I’ll see to you when I’m done.”

Dorian pouted up at him, bottom lip pushed out petulantly as he tugged his hands free from Bull’s grip.  “Daddy you’re being mean!”

Iron Bull gave Dorian a raised eyebrow, was this really how he wanted to play tonight?  Dorian just pouted harder.  Bull slowly set aside his ax and whetstone, making sure no one would accidentally cut themselves on the blade as he did so.  “You think your Daddy is being mean, do you?” Bull rumbled, watching the way Dorian’s breath hitched and his pupils dilated.  “Lay over my lap-”

“No!” Dorian yelled.

“You know what happens to naughty boys,” Bull growled, reaching out and grabbing Dorian before he could scramble away, “You think Daddy is being mean, then Daddy will be mean!”

“No!” Dorian struggled, but it was half-hearted at best, “No, Daddy please! I didn’t mean it! Daddy no!”

Iron Bull pinned Dorian, naked and writhing, over his lap.  One hand splayed against his lower back so the other could slap down over his round ass with a loud smack.  Dorian wailed dramatically, back arching as he ground himself against Bull’s thighs.  Iron Bull spanked him until Dorian’s ass was bright red and his palm tingled, and Dorian’s wails and petered out into soft sobbing, tears and snot dripping down his face.

“I’m s-sorry, D-Daddy!” Dorian cried, sniffing and rubbing his face against his arm.

“I know you are, baby boy,” Bull purred, carefully helping Dorian to sit up so he was draped against Bull’s chest, naked back pressed against his belly.  “Though I think you wanted a spanking… didn’t you?”  Bull smiled, running one hand down Dorian’s chest, tweaking his nipples before moving further to brush his palm along the head of Dorian rock hard prick.

“D-Daddy…” Dorian whimpered, squirming as Iron Bull curled his fingers around his shaft, stroking teasingly.

“You think your Daddy is easy to manipulate,” Iron Bull laughed, leaning in to nibble against Dorian’s jaw, “you’re such a wicked little boy, look at this pretty cock all hard and aching from getting punished.”  Bull gave it a squeeze and Dorian hiccuped, shivering in his lap.

“Good b-boys don’t h-have as much fun,” Dorian whined, arching enticingly against him, hands wrapping around him as Dorian tilted his head to give his lips and teeth more space to worship.

“Yeah,” Bull growled against the shell of his ear, “Daddy loves his bad boy.”

Dorian came, crying out as his splashed his own sweaty skin with seed, some of it dripping between Bull’s fingers before he pulled his hand away.  Fuck he was hard as a fuckin’ rock, but their play like this rarely included penetration.  It wasn’t about his pleasure, it was Dorian’s pleasure that mattered, his shining rare moments of complete release.  Bull raised his hand, letting Dorian lazily lick him clean.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Dorian murmured sleepily.

“Mmm, anytime,” Bull hummed, feeling Dorian’s body relax as he fell asleep in his lap, face tucked up against his neck.  “Anytime…”


	66. Stomach G

Contrary to what Dorian had first thought, Iron Bull’s belly was not as comfortable of a pillow as it seemed.  There were two reasons:  for one, the layer of fat merely hid a rock hard sheet of muscle.  For two, Iron Bull laughed at him when he settled between his legs, and it bounced his head up and down unpleasantly.

“Come up here, _Kadan_ ,” Bull said warmly, reaching down to try and help haul Dorian further up his body.

“No,” Dorian grumbled, slapping away Bull’s hand.  He had two meaty thighs wrapped around him and a warm stomach against his cheek.  He was ready to fall asleep.

“Whatever you say…” Iron Bull’s hand tangled in his hair instead.

Dorian fell asleep to the gentle rise and fall of Bull’s stomach.

_rrrrrrrrggggggg_

Was that a distant rumble of thunder?  In the Fade?

_rrrRRRRRggggg_

Dorian could feel his dreaming start to break apart around him, and he was helpless to prevent it.  He was dragged back into wakefulness, blearily opening his eyes to blackness in Iron Bull’s room.  It wasn’t even dawn yet.  Dorian grumbled and shifted between Bull’s legs, trying to get comfortable again.

_RRRRRRRRGGGGG_

Directly under his ear Iron Bull’s stomach growled, loud enough to send him jerking up an inch just to get away from it.  Above him Bull shifted in his sleep, one arm thrown over his eyes while the other splayed over his chest.  Dorian grimaced as he heard another growl, great, so much for going back to sleep.  He moved to crawl up Iron Bull’s body…until he realized Bull’s legs had wrapped further around him in the night, trapping him in place.

“Bull!” Dorian hissed, trying to shove one massive thigh off his back and failing, “Bullll!” He slapped Iron Bull’s hip lightly.

Nothing.

_rrrgggg_

So it turned out there were _three_ reasons not to use Bull’s belly as a pillow.  He was going to get an earful when he woke up.


	67. Aphrodisiac M

Dorian Pavus was a drinker, there was no denying that.  He savored the large events where wine flowed freely into his glass.  The Bull had never seen him get drunk at these events, but Dorian always left pleasantly tipsy and extremely horny.

This was something different.  Iron Bull would be furious at foul play if he could concentrate on anything beside keeping Dorian’s hands off his crotch while they sat side by side at the table.  The noble across from them had been shooting looks at Dorian all night, and Bull suspected he’d slipped something into Dorian’s drink when both of them had been looking elsewhere.

He could have never guessed that Dorian and Bull were together, and that Dorian didn’t give a shit about some scrawny fuck from Orlais.

“Buuuulll,” Dorian whined breathlessly as his wandering hand was grabbed and pulled away.  “Plllease! P-please!”  Tears were gathering in his eyes, hands shaking with the effort of pulling out of Iron Bull’s grip.

“Shit,” Bull growled, glaring across the table at the noble who was resolutely not looking at them.  That fucker was dead when Bull finished taking care of Dorian.  He’d make himself scarce if he knew what was good for him.  “We have to go,” he said, throwing his napkin on his hardly touched food and scraping his chair back.

Dignitaries were staring so Bull tried to get Dorian up while keeping as much of his dignity in tact as possible.  “Drank a little too much,” Bull boomed, wrapping Dorian up in his arms and throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of beats.  “Humans can’t hold their liquor!”

The visitors frowned, but the Inner Circle looked worried.  Everyone knew that Dorian of all people could hold his drink.  Bull met Resheri’s eye and got a small, subtle nod.  Approval to take off and take care of him.  Iron Bull turned and left without another explanation, keeping Dorian’s arms pinned to prevent him from grabbing his ass on the way out.  A hard cock was pinned against him, and Dorian was wriggling and trying to grind against him, making needy little noises that would drive Iron Bull crazy at any other time, now they just worried him.

He should have grabbed Dorian’s glass and extracted some wine to see if he could find out what was put in there.  Bull would say it had to be tasteless but he knew that wasn’t true, Dorian would drink some truly awful alcohol and only complain after the fact.

“Iron Bull!” Dorian was starting to sob, struggling a little harder.  “I need you! Fuck me! Fuck me! Oh let me choke on your cock I need- I need-!”

“Shhh,” Bull soothed, opening the door to his rooms with one hand.  “Hush, Kadan, I’m going to take good care of you.”

Dorian’s next sob seemed to be one of relief.  Iron Bull set him down on the bed, gently removing his robes while Dorian thrashed and tried to grab at him, sweat dripping down his face already.  Bull grunted as one of Dorian’s hands finally grabbed his cock through his pants, rubbing him as Dorian tried to press up against him.

“Dorian…” Bull grit out, pinning him back with one hand on his chest, “Still.  Wait.”

“I don’t want to wait!” Dorian moaned, hips arching off the bed as he tried to grind against anything he could reach.  “I can’t! Just fuck me! Just- please…!”

It was a struggle, but Bull finally managed to strip Dorian down.  He was afraid he’d overheat if his clothes were left on.  Iron Bull had silk ties already attached to the bed and Dorian was too weak and needy to stop himself from getting tied spread eagle over the mattress.

Hands on his naked skin seemed to soothe him a little, and Bull ached as he ran his palm down Dorian’s leg, ignoring his painfully hard cock, to tie each ankle against a bed post.  Dorian thrashed against his bonds, eyes a little wild as he stared at Iron Bull.  “Now fuck me!” he ordered, voice cracking.  “Fuck me, Bull!”

“No, Dorian,” said Bull mildly, hand splayed on Dorian’s sweaty chest to try and give him some small comfort.

Dorian’s eyes went wide, lips parting in a silent whine.  “You… you don’t mean that,” he whimpered, muscles tensing as he tried to wriggle free from the ties again.  

“Someone gave you something,” Bull explained, knowing Dorian probably couldn’t understand him, “you can’t really ask me.  I would never hurt you, Dorian, and you’re not in your right mind.  You’d get hurt.”

“I hurt now!” Dorian wailed, thrashing so hard Bull was afraid he’d fracture something.  “BULL! I want you! FUCK ME!”

Talking would do no good.  Iron Bull bit his tongue and kept his hand stroking up and down Dorian’s torso, never teasing him or going near his cock.  Dorian begged him first, crying and whimpering.  Next he ordered, commanded, threatened.  Iron Bull didn’t let any of the hurtful words stick.

Then screaming, swearing, wailing.  Dorian sounded like he was being tortured and Iron Bull had to reach up and wipe away some moisture from his eye.  Whoever did this to his Kadan would pay, but that wasn’t where he needed to be right now.  Right now he had to safely get Dorian through this.  

The screaming stopped when Dorian’s voice cracked, and he turned to ugly crying, snot and spit and tears dripping down his face as he wheezed and sobbed.  Iron Bull was exhausted, it seemed like it had been hours and Dorian was still sweating, he was already laying in a big wet patch of his own sweat and more was coming.

Sometime close to dawn, the sky staring to lighten at the hole in his roof, Dorian stilled, swollen face going lax as he went under.  Iron Bull didn’t know if the _poison_ , for that was what it was, had finally run through his system or if he was simply too exhausted to continue fighting.  Iron Bull untied him, rubbing his bruised wrists and ankles as he ground his teeth together, swallowing down the rage that threatened to overcome him.

Someone had poisoned Dorian and had planned to take advantage of him last night.  What would have happened if Iron Bull hadn’t been there?  He needed to speak to Resheri but he didn’t want to leave Dorian alone just yet.  What if he woke up and was still out of his mind?

“I’ve got you, Kadan,” Iron Bull whispered, bending down to press a kiss against Dorian’s sweaty forehead, “I’ve got you.”

As day broke he cleaned Dorian’s body off, of sweat and precum, of tears and snot.  He was ever so gentle as he worked, not wanting to wake Dorian back up.  He picked him up to change out the disgusting sheets, wrapping his love up in thick furs when he started to shiver.  Instead of leaving, Iron Bull sent a runner with a note, asking Resheri to have Josie detain the noble he suspected for questioning.  It was best Bull not do it himself.

Dorian woke up around noon, whimpering sleepily as he wriggled about in the furs.  Iron Bull had been writing at his desk but was at Dorian’s side in a second, cupping his face to reassure him as their eyes met.  “Hey,” said Bull lowly, sitting on the edge of his bed, “how are you feeling, Kadan?”

“My throat hurts,” Dorian whispered hoarsely, “Bull I-”

“Don’t talk,” Iron Bull said, so relieved he nearly sagged over Dorian, “Shit Kadan you scared me.  I’m going to have honey and tea brought up for your throat.  I can have water brought for a bath.  Just relax, love.  Just let me take care of you.”  He was rambling, perhaps.  Iron Bull made to get up and get tea brought up.  

Dorian’s hand curled weakly around his wrist, holding him in place.  “Bull,” he breathed, blinking heavily.  Iron Bull bent down, Dorian’s lips right against his ear.  “Thank you,” he said, “Thank you for-”

Iron Bull turned his head, silencing Dorian with a soft kiss, “Anytime, Dorian.  You don’t have to thank me.”

“I know,” Dorian smiled weakly, “I love you.”

Iron Bull nuzzled against him with a small laugh.  That was the first time Dorian had ever said that, no doubt he was still too out of it to censor himself.  He would probably be embarrassed later.  Bull kissed him once more, “I love you too, _Kadan_.”


	68. Bratty Pet M

“Uhg, this collar is chafing!” Dorian complained, curling his fingers around the rim of it to tug on it.  

Iron Bull frowned, it was going to be one of those days.  He just wished Dorian hadn’t picked today to be a brat.  All around them Masters and their Pets walked the show floor, looking at new toys or going to talks.  The convention had been planned months in advance, and Dorian had been just as excited as Bull to show off how well trained he was to others.

Perhaps he was nervous, Dorian got snarly when he was nervous.  Bull tugged on his leash, “That collar is lined with faux fur, it’s the nicest collar in this convention hall.  Now get _down_ , Dorian.”

Dorian gave him a defiant look, standing straighter.  People were staring, some Master’s shaking their heads to see such a poorly behaved pet in public.  Iron Bull didn’t give a shit about what they thought, he was trying to figure out what Dorian was angling for.  

“I don’t want to crawl around,” he sniffed, “it’ll hurt my knees.”

He was wearing fancy knee pads to match his skimpy outfit, and a pair of finger-less riding gloves padded along the palm to help protect his hands.  Iron Bull yanked hard on the leash, sending Dorian crashing against his chest with a yelp, “You want me to punish you in front of all these people?  Because if you don’t start listening to me, that’s what I’m going to do.”

“No!” Dorian gasped, but his eyes lit up and his arms wrapped around Bull’s shoulders.

Ah.  So that was it.  “You filthy exhibitionist,” Bull growled fondly, “you want all these people to see me beat your bratty ass, don’t you?”

“Master, no!” Dorian gave a token protest.

When Dorian started to call him Master was when he was really starting to slip into his roll.  Iron Bull drug him forcefully towards a bench, a growing audience watching them now.  Dorian was struggling and wailing, attracting even more attention, but as none of those things were his safeword, Bull kept going.

It was easy to tell Dorian wanted this, because he practically fell over Iron Bull’s lap when tugged, ass high in the air even as he sobbed and begged Bull not to.  If he didn’t want a spanking, Bull practically had to sit on him to hold him still.

The first spank rang out so loudly Bull could see some people jumped.  Maybe they thought he wouldn’t actually go through with it.  Dorian wailed, causing a bigger scene than it already was.  He kept one hand on Dorian’s lower back as his other slapped roughly against his ass, again and again, until his palm stung and Dorian was openly sobbing.  Bull glanced at him and saw big fat tears rolling down his face as he cried, snot and spit dripping onto the floor below.

That was good enough.  Bull gave Dorian’s ass a squeeze then let him slide off his lap to kneel on the floor.  “What a mess,” said Bull softly as Dorian looked up at him, face wet.  He pulled out his handkerchief to wipe him down, smiling as Dorian nuzzled against his palm as he was cleaned.

“Master…” Dorian breathed, nuzzling against Bull’s knee.  He was completely under now, eyes foggy but adoring as he looked up at Bull, arms hugging his calf.

People were applauding and moving on.  Perhaps they had thought it scripted.  Bull tangled his fingers in Dorian’s hair, leaning in and drawing him up to give him a quick kiss, “Good boy,” he praised gently, “are you ready to behave the rest of the show?”

“Yes, sir,” said Dorian.

“Then let’s go,” Bull stood up and didn’t even have to tug at Dorian’s leash to get him to follow.  He’d have Dorian stand back up soon enough, but for right now he wanted his pet on all fours beside him, happy and obedient.


	69. A Third PG

Dorian pillowed his head on Bull’s chest, idly watching the way his belly rose and fell with each easy breath.  He could hear Bull’s heart beating just under his ear, a soothing sound that was lulling Dorian to sleep.

“Hey, Kadan.”

“Hmmm?” Dorian hummed sleepily.

“I saw the way you looked at the Boss during training today.”  Iron Bull’s voice was a low rumble, and he didn’t sound upset, more amused.  

Dorian raised his head, rubbing his eyes with a small grumble, “I have a type, is that a crime?  Are you jealous?” he taunted while knowing it wasn’t true.

“Heh, I was actually thinking more along the lines of asking him to join us,” said Bull, smoothing a hand through Dorian’s messy hair.  “If you wanted to.”

“I…you…are you serious?” If Dorian hadn’t felt awake before, he did now.  He shifted so he was straddling Bull’s thighs, laying flush over his stomach with his arms crossed over Bull’s chest.

“Very serious,” said Bull solemnly, “Just thought I’d ask since I could see that look in your eye.  We could ask Resheri if he wants to join us, bet he’d say yes.  I’ve seen him look at you too.”

Dorian couldn’t help but preen a little at that, “Oh? Well, who could blame him?”

“Ha! Not me, certainly.  So…? Should we ask him?”

“Hmmm,” Dorian traced nonsense patterns against Bull’s chest, heart beating a little harder, “I suppose… I wouldn’t be opposed to that.  Would you both take me at the same time?”

“Oh…” Bull’s eye went dark and he twisted, pinning Dorian against the mattress in one smooth move, “I’d like to see you stop us.”


End file.
